Starlight- A LOTR Tale
by Tasarin
Summary: While visiting Hobbiton, New Zealand, Tori Campbell wasn't expecting to find herself lost on her way back from the toilet. Waking up to strange company in an even stranger world, will Tori find out how to fit in? Will she find her way home? 10th walker, non-MS.
1. Chapter 1- To There

**A/N:** Just a little background info before we start! Tori is from Scotland and grew up there, so her accent when speaking English is strong, and that's why her speaking is grammatically incorrect. Her thoughts however, are clean of errors. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Tori and her those in her dance troupe. Not even anything in New Zealand :C

_Chapter 1: To There_

"Tori, wake up! The plane is landing!" Katlyn jostled me roughly in a fit of excitement. I rubbed my eyes and shot her a seething glance. My side was tender from where she jabbed me with her fingers. I rubbed the abused skin and looked out the port hole of a window. The City of Auckland, New Zealand's lush green hills of grass and port of turquoise lit up with the rising sun of the day. The waters of the harbor sparkled and glimmered in the brilliant light of the morning. The glass of the many skyscrapers were lit with the sunrise.

The rolling green of the land brought a pang of homesickness as it reminded me of my parents; home in Scotland. I had moved to the United States with my parents after I turned 13 because dad had gotten a job transfer to New York. It was hard at first since a lot of people couldn't understand me, but I ended up getting through schooling really quickly and graduated highschool at 16 as valedictorian.

A soft tone came on as the seatbelt sign lit up. The flight attendants were making their final round about, gathering trash and reminding patrons to buckle up in their smooth kiwi accents.

"As you can see we are making our descent into Auckland. Thank you for flying with Air New Zealand. We hope you enjoy your stay." The Pilot's voice said over the intercom as I buckled my seat belt.

"This is going to be soooo exciting! Tori, did you know they filmed the movies here?" I looked over to Katlyn, confused.

"What movie now?" I asked impatiently; still tired from the long flight. Katlyn shook her head and sighed as her shoulder length brown hair bobbed with the movement.

"The Lord of the Rings? You know, the movie we watched at our celebratory party for winning nationals?" Her eyebrow raised quizzically. I thought back to the party, remembering it in the background. I had fallen behind on some homework and was working on that instead.

"I didn't watch any o' it. Was doing me homework." I looked down at my pale hair pooled in my lap and played with it absent-mindedly. Katlyn scoffed as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Of course you would! Do you ever do anything fun? Your nose is always in a book, and not the fun ones either." She complained as I looked into her warm brown eyes. I laughed at her annoyed expression and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"I do too know how t'have fun! It's not my fault that our definition of fun is completely different from one another. You know I'm not inta movies or reading books fer fun; I like readin' to learn." I reached under the seat for my small brown leather purse and stuffed in all the snacks I had accumulated during the flight. _Nothing better than snacks for later_. I thought to myself happily.

"Reading for knowledge is not fun, Tori, it's boring as hell." Katlyn scowled before turning her attention to her bag, "Once we get to our campsite, I'll teach you what real fun is!" She swiveled back in her seat to me to announce with gusto. I laughed quietly at her and sat back in my seat, suddenly nauseous from the slight bobbing of the plane in the wind.

...

The walk through the airport didn't take too long and we eventually all made it to the baggage claim for our luggage before being led to our charter bus that would take us to our campsite. Attending one of the nations top performing art schools, such as Julliard, certainly had its advantages. There were many parents that bought and paid for this trip to New Zealand. Being generous enough to rent out the entire area of Hobbiton that the movie industry used for the Lord of the Rings films to tour and then to camp on the grounds.

The bus was filled with a loud chatter of all the women in the dance troupe. Several of them gushing about the actors from the movie.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a piece of that Orlando Bloom. He's hot!" one said

"No, he's mine, I called dibs!" Another one whined in a nasally voice. Katlyn smirked and turned back to them from her seat.

"You can call dibs on the character! What was his name again?"

"Legolas!"

"Maddy, Kara, will you just shut it? Besides, he's married, so there." She turned back and settled into her seat with a smug look; perfectly content with the silence that remained. I chuckled, looking back at Maddy and Kara's annoyed faces as they flipped the bird at Katlyn's seat, before meeting Katlyn's eyes. Katlyn was a big fan of J.R.R. Toklien's writings as well as the movies.

Of course, I knew which actor they were talking about and I agreed that he indeed did look very charming, but I always found it silly to claim _dibs_ on a living person; or even a fictional character for that matter.

"How much longer until we're there?" A tall brunette named Rylan cried impatiently. I shifted in and gazed out the window as the bus started to slow down. The final hill sloping down into a small clearing.

"We're here!" A chorus of girls squealed with delight.

...

"This little hobbit hole was used in the movies for the home of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins" The tour guide said merrily, leading us in through the door. Katlyn frowned as she bent down to fit through the door. She looked at the ground with distaste before turning, face lit with wicked joy.

"Looks like you're right at home, Midget!" She giggled and a couple of the other girls joined in. _Of course they would bring up my height now_. I thought in exasperation. I had stopped growing at age 13. Seemingly stuck at a whopping height of 4'3" made some of the nicknames that I accrued for myself over the years to be rather fitting despite my dislike for them. I wasn't just cursed with the height of a dwarf, so lovingly explained by Katlyn and a few of the other girls. No, my body decided to not even start puberty altogether. Of course, having the stature of a child also meant that no one took me seriously when I told them that my actual age was 20. It made going through customs in the airports difficult, even when I provided my state ID and passport.

"Oh, kiss my arse," I swatted her hand playfully, "Pay attention to the tour!" I shoved her side with my shoulder as I passed her and made my way into the kitchen of Bag End.

...

The rest of the tour went by slowly, but everyone seemed rather enthralled with the decor and splendor of the wood carvings all throughout each of the hobbit holes; Even I couldn't keep from admiring the craftsmanship. Mrs. Gale, our dance instructor led us back to the entrance of Hobbiton as the sun started to set.

"While you were taking the tour of the place, I had some of the staff prepare the camping grounds and tents. I want you to keep a buddy system if you are going to be wandering the grounds at night. I'll see you all at dinner." Mrs. Gale turned gently and sauntered off toward her tent with grace; her many years of dancing apparent in her smooth movements.

"Want to be my buddy?" Katlyn gave me puppy eyes as she asked. Her lips pulled into a pout. I laughed as we gathered our luggage.

"Sure! Let's go check out the tent." The tents were all scattered through the copse of trees and separated by 40 feet on either side from the others. Katlyn opened the tent flap to what was now our tent and held it open for me. I brushed past her, threw my luggage into the corner then plopped down on one of the air mattresses. Katlyn came over and sat on my stomach and I wheezed. I punched her on her thigh and she jumped off, laughing.

"Want to check out the gift shop?" She asked as she huffed onto her side on the bed. I could still feel the tired ache of my muscles begging for more rest. I closed my eyes and sighed, bringing my arm over my eyes.

"Not really. I tink I'll try to catch up on sleep." I yawned lightly and started to curl underneath the blankets on the mattress.

"Want me to wake you for dinner?" She hopped up and stretched before grabbing her purse.

"No, I'm good, tanks." She smiled at my accented 'thanks' and I smiled back.

"Okay, see ya," She gave a wicked grin before turning to the tent opening, "Hobbit." She muttered under her breath and ran for it out of the tent before I could throw my pillow at her. I shook my head, smiling as I got up from the bed to retrieve the pillow and sat back on the bed.

Thankful for some quiet, I laid back down on the bed. Remembering the green of the land that greeted my eyes when we first arrived. I was reminded of my parents; adoptive parents, of course. Don't get me wrong, I still loved them dearly as though they had bore me. I thought to the land of my home; Scotland. It's beautiful Glens and mountainsides; the rolling hills of lush green grass. Oh how I missed it. Wistfully, I sat up and walked over to my baggage.

I changed into a thin camisole and shorts before crawling under the blankets. Being worn, tired and severely jet-lagged, and my eyelids heavy, I submitted to sleep as my head graced my pillow; into the fathomless dark of a dreamless sleep.

...

I woke to pitch blackness and the light pitter patter of rain on the canvas of the tent overhead. There was a slight breeze animating the tent walls. A snake of the cool air curled against my skin as I sat up and pulled the blanket from my legs, and I shivered. I reached for my bag and pulled out my phone to check the time. The black screen refused to light and I tossed it onto the bed with minor impatience. My lower abdomen ached along with another shiver.

_Of Course! This would be the moment when my bladder decides it needs relieving_. I stood and walked blindly over to Katlyn's bed.

"Kat, wake up," I nudged her softly and she stirred slightly with an annoyed moan, "I need to go to the lavvy." I nudged her again. She turned on her phone's flashlight and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"What?" Her eyes were glazed and confused.

"The loo? The toilet? I need to pee, Kat, get off yer arse!" I bit out at her slow wit. She scoffed and burrowed further into her blankets and pushed me away from her mattress.

"Go yourself, Tori. I'm not getting up to stand outside a toilet in the rain that is only a couple of yards in front of the tent." She growled and turned over, taking the light with her. Frustrated, I fumbled for my sweater in the dark and pulled on some leggings over my bed shorts before slipping my feet into my sandals and then headed out in the sprinkling rain.

There was a heavy fog over the campsite and the smell of watered down coal wafted to my nose. I waded in the low light of the moon through the site to where Katlyn said the toilets were and nearly tripped a few times on the uneven wet ground. I cursed at my stupidity in wearing sandals, but was too lazy to go back and change them. At last, the toilet came into view. _And not a moment too soon._ I thought as another shiver racked at my abdomen in pain.

I stepped into the port-a-potty and stifled a gag. _Ugh, this would be tolerable with my phone! At least I could keep me mind off the smell!_ I unrolled some paper from the spool and placed it on the dirty seat before sitting down. Feeling only a little less grossed out with the thin layer of toilet paper separating me from the seat, I went to business.

The rain picked up and started to pound against the plastic roof. I looked down at my light summer sweater and sandals and grimaced. _I'm going to get soaked before I even make it back to the tent!_ Feeling much better and finished, I opened the door and felt the dread of having to brave the sudden torrential downpour. I pulled my sweater closer and stepped out of the shelter and into the rain and right into a cold puddle of mud.

"Ah Shite, of course!" I hissed through my teeth, flicking the dirty water off my foot. I walked off toward the tent grumbling down at my feet to watch for more puddles. After a few minutes; anger dissipated and drenched head to toe, I stopped and looked up from my feet feeling a small rise of panic in my stomach. I squinted through the mist to look for the tent that I should have already arrived at.

"I didn't go the wrong way, did I?" I swirled on the balls of my feet, looking in all directions, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the tents in the now sheets of pouring rain and mist. The rain felt freezing to my soaked skin and my breath fogged up in the air as it escaped my lips.

"Kat!" I yelled into the mist towards the direction of the tent, breathing quickly now in a panic. Only silence responded to my call.

Suddenly the wind picked up and blew against my already frigid skin. It howled in my ear and whipped at my hair. I turned around to go back to the toilet to try and correct my direction and walked for a couple minutes and then stopped. _I swear it was right here!_ I stepped into another puddle to my frustration. My skin started to prickle, but not from just the cold; It felt like I was being watched. I scanned the dark mist, for the eyes that I felt on me. My breathing caught in my throat and heart hammered against my rib cage.

Then a loud shriek I had never heard before ripped through the sound of the rain and wind. I covered my ears in pain. It sounded as if a banshee was screaming my personal death announcement right in my ears. _Run! Run!_ My blood sang as it ran like ice in my veins and I took off in the direction I was facing. _I need to find that bloody tent!_ Constantly checking over my shoulder, I failed to notice a sudden drop off in front of me, and down I fell into the void of blackness.


	2. Chapter 2- To Where?

**A/N:** I know to many, the common tongue used in all of J.R.R. Tolkien's works is perceived to be English, but I wanted to add my own interpretation on it. I always thought it would be cool if Westron was actually Gaelic. Anyways, from now on, unless I note it otherwise, they are speaking in the common tongue of Middle Earth. Don't forget to favorite this story so you get updated when I post another chapter! And please review! I love knowing what is thought about my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Tori...For now! huehuehue

Chapter 2: To Where?

I awoke to a kick to my ribs and pain exploding in my head as well as a heavy weight pushing the wind from my lungs. I cracked my eyes open to the dark of night and rain. My head felt like it was underwater. The small figure looked up from their hood, wet curly hair dangling over his eyes. Three more small figures came into view as I pushed him off. I gasped at the motion, feeling the sharp pain return to my side.

"Are you alright?" My head snapped up to him as my ears registered the language he was speaking. _Why are they speaking Gaelic? We aren't in Scotland._ Confused and head pounding, I answered in my mother tongue.

"I'll manage." I never liked complaining about pain. It took a lot of pain in order to get into Julliard with my dancing, and my tolerance for it had built up over the years. He held out his hand and I took it. With surprising strength, he helped me to stand.

"I'm Pippin. What's your name?" The others shifted from foot to foot nervously and were constantly looking out into the forest.

Another one stepped forward, "We don't have time, we need to get to Bree! Come on!" The others nodded and started toward what looked like a barricaded wall in the distance.

Pippin grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as the group advanced to the town. The one in the lead came to what looked like a door and knocked on it. A piece of the wall slid open from higher up, before the person behind the wall sighed and shut it. Another part of the wall slid open with a clack closer to our height. An old weathered face greeted us and took in our group.

"What do you want?" The old man asked gruffly.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony" The old man shut the little window and opened the gate while lifting his lantern up. He looked curiously at our group, eyes bouncing from figure to figure.

"Hobbits! Five hobbits! What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?" _Hobbit? That's rude. They're just...little people?_ I tensed at the nickname that I was given earlier that day by Katlyn, and remembered the toilet and then running away from that awful deathly scream. _Where the Hell am I?_ I looked out at the forest; nothing looking remotely familiar. There wasn't even a forest at the camp; just a few clusters of trees, and even then rolling hills stretched for miles past that. _How far did I run?_

"We wish to at the inn. Our business is our own." I looked back as the little person in the front said. The old gatekeeper nodded.

"Alright young Sir, I meant no offence," He side stepped us and gestured into the keep with a wide open hand, "My job is to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He shut the gate behind us as we made our way through the small square of the town. _These locals are really not happy about us staying on the grounds are they? Rude much?_ I glared back at the gatekeeper and bumped into someone; sending pain into my tender ribs in the process.

"Out of the way! Watch where you're walking!" A tall man pushed me hard as he passed by. I grit my teeth against the shock it racked my body with.

"You watch where you're walking arsehole!" I spit through clenched teeth quietly before I was pulled along with the group by the one called Pippin. We came to a run down and old looking building. The door opened and greeted my nose with the fresh scent of food and the musty smell of alcohol. Pippin, still holding my hand in his, pulled me forward to the tall bar counter with the rest of his group.

"Excuse me?" The one in front asked over the loud racus of the tavern in a clear voice. An old chap stepped forward, then looked down in surprise.

"Good evening little masters and lady. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accomodation, we've got some nice, cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr. er…?" He looked down at the-_Hobbit?_ -in front expectantly.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." He said after a short pause. He then removed his hood. The others followed suit. The one in front had dark curly locks that hung down a little past his ears. I did a double take at his ears; they were big, but that's not what caught my attention. It was slightly pointed at the tip. I looked at the others and they too had the same ears as the first, although there was one brunette and two blonds.

"Underhill, yes.." The barman nodded kindly with a smile.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" The man…-_boy? Little person? Ah, to hell with it, I'm calling them hobbits.-_ Hobbit with dark hair spoke again. The barman looked confused.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat," The hobbit nodded eagerly, "Not seen him for six months." The barman frowned and all the hobbits in the group sagged their shoulders slightly.

The hobbit in front finally turned to face the group. Clear bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes were set in dismay, his dark eyebrows turning up in worry. His face was young, but there was an underlying wisdom in his face that suggested he was older than he looked.

"What do we do now?" One of the blonds asked in a timid voice. He was a little thicker than the other hobbits, but his face was kind.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll come." The one with dark hair said and turned to the barman for want of food. After a few minutes, food and drink in hand, we made our way over to an empty table. I placed my plate down and sat on the bench with a gasp and held my side tenderly. Pippin looked over at me with bashful eyes.

"I'm sorry for tripping on you earlier, my lady." He bowed his head politely. I shook my head lightly, feeling it throb dully as I did so.

"No, it's alright. I'm alright." I smiled lightly and his face lit up in response.

"So what's your name? And what're you wearin'? I don't think i've ever seen somthin' like that before." I could tell by his hazel eyes and his number of questions that he was a very curious hobbit by nature.

"Tori Campbell," I responded as I looked down at my clothes, then looked back up at Pippin, "Uhm...er...Clothes?" I stammered. I grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. An awkward silence followed before Pippin broke it and pointed to all the hobbits at the table. Each had been staring curiously at me as well.

"That's Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Ba-," The one named Frodo cut pippin off with a kick to his shin from underneath the table. Pippin scowled at Frodo, but stopped and then pointed to himself, "And I'm Peregrin Took." They all smiled lightly except Frodo. His eyes returned to his plate of cheese and bread. They all looked like children, but their faces definitely held an older air about them.

"Nice to meet you" I looked down at my plate in response before looking back at them; they were still starting.

"Is there something on my face?" I reached to touch my cheek, suddenly feeling shy with the scrutiny. I grabbed some of my hair and played with it nervously. The one named Sam, shook his head and looked down with an embarrassed blush.

"No, Lady Tori." He said quietly. Merry took a swig from his draught of ale and laughed lightly.

"No, we are just surprised to see another hobbit this far from The Shire. I haven't seen you before. Where in The Shire do you come?" He took a big bite of cheese.

"Uh….Shire? Hobbit? I'm not a Hobbit...I'm from Scotland," His words swirled in my head and I stammered in response, "I'm on a school trip to Hobbiton." I finished and their eyes lit up.

"Ah, Hobbiton! We live there, though I don't ever remember seein' you in town," Pippin chimed in before his eyebrows raised in confusion,"You look like a hobbit though. Except for your ears, I reckon those are elf ears, but you're too short for an elf." _Ears? My ears?_ _Elves?_ I reached up to my ears and froze. Once rounded and small, they rose into a sharp thin point away from my hair about an inch. My eyes widened with shock and my hands explored the sensitive skin of the ears. _My ears_. I thought and shivered. _What in the world is going on?_ Taking in the shock on my face, the hobbits turned to look at eachother with worry.

"Where is Scotland, Lady Tori? I've never heard of that land in all of Middle Earth." Sam asked after a moment. _Middle Earth? Is that some Kiwi slang for New Zealand?_

"An' what's _school_?" Pippin interjected. I gave him a funny look. _What's school? He asks!_

"It's right next to the UK," _How could they not know about it? Have these people..er hobbits been living under a rock their whole lives?_ Frodo tilted his head slightly, "School is where you go to learn." They nodded, at least understanding the last thing that I said.

"Have you guys a telly? Ever watch Discovery Channel?" The confusion only deepened and their brows creased.

"What's a telly?" Merry asked.

"Television? TV?" I offered, but the confusion stayed in their eyes. Pippin opened his mouth to say something, but swiftly closed it; catching my look of annoyance.

"Nevermind." I grumbled and took a bite of cheese. _Stupid locals!_ My stomach growled impatiently for more and I took another bite. The hobbits turned back to their food and ate in silence. Merry got up from his seat and walked over to the bar, coming back with an even bigger mug of ale than the first with a happy smug smile. Pippin appraised it and started asking about it and got himself his own, sitting at the bar stool laughing with glee.

_Maybe if they point me toward Hobbiton, I can find my way back to camp. I need to get back_. Sam suddenly leaned closer to Frodo and whispered,

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." I looked with them over to a hooded figure in the corner with a pipe. His pipe barely lit enough to see his face, not enough light to really see. Just then, the barman walked by our table and Frodo stopped him.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked loud enough for him to hear. The barman looked over his shoulder.

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." He wandered off to the table he was headed for.

"Strider." Frodo mused for a little while and slid a hand into his pocket. I look back to my plate, not feeling hungry suddenly as a bout of nausea hit me. My headache came back and it felt as though there was a dark coldness seeping into my joints. I laid my head on the table and took shallow breaths. The noises and voices from all over the bar suddenly magnified; screeching in and out of focus.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand pulling at my arm. Pippin's mouth was moving, but I couldn't focus on his words with all the noise echoing in my head.

"What?" I asked Pippin, my voice sounding foreign and far away.

"We have to find Frodo!" He pulled me to stand as his voice registered into my throbbing ears. I looked around in a daze as he pulled me along with the other hobbits. I rubbed my temple with my free hand. We came to a door on the upper floor and Sam kicked at the door.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam put his fists up and the tall man that stood with his sword- _sword? Why does he have a bloody sword?-_ drawn.

He took a calculated look at the hobbits and shifted his eyes to me. An emotion flitted quickly across his face, too quick for me to catch, before sheathing his sword, "You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."


	3. Chapter 3- A Cry in the Night

**A/N:** Thank you earthdragon for both of your reviews! I really appreciate them! If there is one thing I can promise, it's that Tori will not be a mary sue(at least with weapons). I don't plan on her ever really learn to be proficient in any sort of weapons play. However, just as I wrote in my author note before the first chapter, Tori has gained skills over the years before she is sent to middle earth, and they will help her in this story. If she is to be learning any new skills, they will take time, and she will start as a novice. As for her friends, I honestly wasn't trying to make them sound so bad and didn't think they did as I was just drawing on my own personal experience. My friends and I often tease each other as forms of endearment, and I meant nothing else by it. Katlyn is a very kind and loyal friend to Tori. And, thank you for noticing how the ring effects Tori! That is exactly what I was going for and was hoping that it would come across alright :D. Thank you again for your reviews!

_Chapter 3: A Cry in the Night_

Sam, Merry and Pippin lay sleeping, snoring lightly and Frodo sat watching Strider warily from the corner. Strider sat at the windowsill, looking silently into the night. I curled into myself and nursed my head in my hands. The sounds of the bar down below never ceased, but they did quiet a bit. I could hear the muted conversation of the barman with one of the cooks about making more bread and stew for dinner tomorrow. _What is happening to me?_ I covered my ears and shivered silently. There was a cold chill coming from Frodo and I moved a little farther away. It felt as though the cold would take me and bind me into a prison of ice.

I chanced a glance at Frodo, his lids finally closed, but his eyes from behind the lids danced. I rubbed my eyes, not even daring to rest in the presence of the one called Strider. Feeling my eyes on him, he met them silently. The emotion from earlier that had passed too quickly for me to catch returned. I don't know how long we stared at one another, before I had to look away.

He spoke suddenly, but I couldn't understand his words. Although they sounded beautiful and filled me with peace. I looked back into his eyes before I realized he had asked me something in that musical language.

"I'm sorry? I don't...understand.." His eyebrows creased slightly and opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked out the window. I walked over to where he sat at the window. I could hear it; hooves, biting unyielding into the dirt and mud outside. A door being slammed opened to the inn we were at earlier this evening. The clink of metal on metal, before a sharp rasp of metal echoing in unison filled the silence. Muted thuds filled the room across the street from us and then silence once again. I met his silver eyes with a quick glance before he gazed back out the window.

That haunting cry I heard earlier that night filled the air. I shivered and shut my eyes, grabbing my ears; the screeching stronger tenfold to my already sensitive ears. The three sleeping hobbits started awake in their beds and scrambled out of bed to the window. Frodo sat back in the corner, his wary blue eyes meeting mine before looking at Strider.

"What are they?"

"They were once men. Great kings of men…" Strider spoke more to Frodo, but I had a hard time hearing the rest as I listened to the horses scream outside. After their hoofbeats retreated into the distance, I relaxed and sat down on the sill. My feet were sore from the sandals and I took them off to rub my feet.

"Look Merry! Look at her feet! They're so tiny!" Pippin came over and sat down on the floor in front me. I looked at my feet in confusion. Merry, Sam and even Frodo came over to stare at my feet in wonder. Feeling weirded out by their staring and hoping for all that was holy that I hadn't stumbled on short people with foot fetishes, I leaned away.

"They're not tiny, they're normal!" I folded my arms, suddenly wondering why I felt like I was being insulted. Merry grabbed one of my ankles and lifted my foot up and I yelped in surprise.

"Not for a hobbit! You have the feet of a baby!" I snatched my foot back as Strider coughed; his face remained stoic, but his eyes were light with amusement.

"I told you I'm not a hobbit!" I chided and Merry looked away shyly. Frodo stood and stepped forward. I looked down from his eyes and started as I stared at his feet. I quickly glanced at the other's feet; unusually large and harry feet attached to their childlike bodies.

"If you aren't a hobbit, could you be a dwarf?" I almost laughed in his face, had I not caught the seriousness and earnesty in his eyes.

"She swears like a dwarf!" Merry said and Pippin nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a dwarf either!" Pippin and Merry jumped away in surprise and sat down, talking quietly to each other. I felt a pang of jealousy at their easy display of kinship. I thought of Katlyn and the girls in my dance troupe. _Will I ever see them again?_ I shook my head from the thought.

"I have to get back to my friends in Hobbiton!" I looked at Strider hopefully, "Can you take me back?" He held my eyes, deep in thought for a moment and frowned.

"I cannot. We must leave now. Come along and ready yourself for the journey" He stood from where he sat and hurried the hobbits to pack their things. Crestfallen and stricken with sadness, I slipped my sandals back on and followed after Strider and the hobbits down and out of the inn and off to the stables in the dim light of the rising sun.

We made our way through the light rain of the morning, climbing hill after hill into the wilderness. My light summer sweater, which had just barely dried before we left, was damp again. Even though it was summer before I found my way here, the cold wind blowing on my face hinted of fall.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked finally.

"Into the wild." Strider said, not looking back. Sam, Merry and Pippin talked among themselves quietly as they walked next to the horse. I hung back from the group with my thoughts of homesickness.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider answered a question that I didn't hear.

"D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed. _Elves again?_ I quickened my pace and had to almost jog to keep up with Strider's long legs and fast steps.

We continued over more hills as the morning progressed and stopped for a moment. Strider began looking around, while the hobbits started unpacking some of their gear.

"We do not stop 'til nightfall." His face set in a frown.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin chirped. _What about breakfast?_ We had snacked on the road when we first left Bree and Pippin had eaten, to my utter astonishment, two loaves of bread, three apples and four slices of cheese. I don't even know where he put it or how he could even eat that much.

"You've already had it." Strider said.

"We've already had one yes. What about second breakfast?" He asked in a matter of fact voice. _Heaven forbid! Pippin has a bottomless pit for a stomach!_

Striders frown deepened and he stalked off. I followed after him as the hobbits continued chattering among themselves, repacking their cooking utensils. We came to an apple tree; he picked one of the lower hanging fruits and handed me one with a smile before throwing one over the tree in the direction of the bickering hobbits. Merry, Sam and Frodo came into view just as Strider threw another one and I heard it thunk against someone's head as they yelped in surprise. I hid my smile as a glowering Pippin joined us.

By night, we made it to some marshy land and the hobbits were swatting at little bugs that looked similar to mosquitos. Ready to swat them away, I was surprised that they stayed their distance from me, for which I was grateful. Strider left us to set up camp and he later came back with a fat deer. I stayed away while he skinned and dressed it, feeling queasy from the sight of blood and guts. After eating, we turned in for the night; Strider was adamant on getting on the road before first light.

With my head resting on the mossy ground, I looked at the stars for a while before I closed my eyes. Despite resting my eyes, however, I just couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes and sighed before sitting back up. Strider eyed me from across the extinguished fire pit, pipe in hand. He spoke again in that soft musical language after a moment of staring. I relaxed at the sound of it and closed my eyes, forgetting he had asked me something again.

"From where do you hale, _Hina_?" He whispered. I know I shouldn't have been able to hear it, but I did. _What does that even mean? _I opened my eyes and glanced at him.

"From Scotland."

"I have not heard of that land. Would you show me on my map?" He pulled out a worn scroll from his pack and rolled it out onto the peet covered earth in front of him. I nodded and came over; he handed the map and I looked down at it.

"This isn't a map of earth." It was a completely different map layout than the one I had been used to seeing. The land all blended together, as if one giant continent instead of many. I looked up at Strider, he shook his head.

"'Tis a map of Middle Earth." I looked down at it again with shaking hands. Wherever I was, was not home. _None of these places sound familiar!_ I handed back the map.

"My home is not on that map" I whispered and turned back to where I was laying down without looking back at Strider. One thing I knew for sure: I was a long way from home, in what looked like a different time and I wasn't dreaming. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I laid down again to sleep, and this time it came.

What did you guys think? Don't forget to favorite my story and follow me for more updates! Also, I love reviews, so if you have questions, I ill try to answer them..without spoilers of course!

Tasarin


	4. Chapter 4- Ruins of Aman Sûl

**A/N:** Sorry for taking a little bit to post this chapter! I had friends over and didn't want to feel like a bad host and not spend time with them. I also have a very cranky little girl who is teething, so I haven't been able to get some good rest. Have no fear though, I am already started on chapter 5! Don't forger to RxR as well as Favorite and Follow this story to keep updated! Also, some of you may have noticed that I have been following more along the book events, but have some of the movie dialogue written, and that is purely because, I like to use both. Sometimes the dialogue of the movie strikes my fancy. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing of Tolkien's wonderful works. I do however, own Tori and any other OC's that have yet to be added to the story.

_Chapter 4: Ruins of Aman Sûl_

For days we traveled over marshland, hill and dale; travelling through light swatches of snow and freezing rain. At some point in the journey, Sam gave me an extra cloak and Frodo gave me one of his tunics. I had lost track of how many days we had been running. Three days? Four? The days blended together; wake up, eat, run, rest little and run until nightfall before resting again. With the pace we kept, I had to throw my sandals away on the second day. I was honestly surprised that they lasted that long. Now every felled stick, pebble and rock ripped into my soles, but we never stopped long enough for me to nurse them.

Even with my years of training in dance to boast for my stamina capacity, I couldn't even compare to Strider. He was a machine of a man, seemingly built for this rugged terrain and hardened in it through many years of living that kind of life. I felt worn and stretched further than I have ever pushed myself before. I wasn't the only one feeling ragged; The hobbits- as I had taken to call them- constantly pleaded the ranger for respite. Even the pony that carried much of our gear seemed to huff in protest for the thought of taking one more step. Finally, finally, we stopped on a hill for a rest just as the sun started to set.

"That is Weathertop," Strider pointed to a flattened hill in the distance, "We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it." He started again down the hill. There was a collective sigh of protest from behind me as Strider called over his shoulder,

"We cannot stop here. There is stream below to rest for the night." The hobbits grumbled forward with me down to the stream after Strider. It felt wonderful to rest my abused and bloodied feet in the refreshing water. The pony, named Bill, lapped at the water greedily.

As we settled in for the night, Sam bustled about the fire, cooking. I stayed by the stream, feeling calmed by its soft gurgling. I felt someone sit down beside me and look over; Strider.

"Let me see" His dark hair fell down on his cheek as he nodded at my feet. We hadn't talked since he showed me his map. In fact, I hadn't said a word to anyone since; I didn't really know what to say. As the days meshed together, the idea that I had found myself in another world grew more real with each step I took. I turned toward him with a resigned sigh.

He lifted my feet one at a time softly with his rough hands, examining them before setting them back down in the stream. He reached behind him into a bag and pulled out some cloth and a small worn pouch. In the pouch was what looked like a clump of green grass with little white flowers. It has a sweet but bitter smell.

"What is that?" My voice came out in a croak from misuse. He ground it against a rock into a paste before lifting one of my feet from the stream.

"Athelas. Kingsfoil is it's name in the common tongue." He spread it on my foot and started wrapping it with the cloth. The paste felt slimy and squishy, but it brought the pain of my soles to a dull throb. He motioned for my other foot and cared for it as he did the first. The silence between us was painfully awkward, but I just didn't know what to say.

"We will arrive in Rivendell in 12 days time by foot. At least a fortnight's journey before us." He said loudly over his shoulder to the others before standing from where he sat and walked over to the fire.

"A fortnight! A lot may happen in that time." Frodo breathed in shock.

"That it may," Strider responded simply, "Let us eat and then rest. We leave before first light." The hobbits hunkered down for the night and fell asleep instantly. I had a small feeling of dread build in the pit of my stomach that night before sleep claimed me.

We came to the base of the rocky outcrop of Weathertop the next evening and rested in the ruins of an old outpost that Strider had called Aman Sûl. My feet, still covered in the cloth, felt a lot better and Strider had recommended that I kept them wrapped to protect my feet from further injury. My muscles ached from our travelling and I sat down. Merry and Pippin were bringing firewood over to Sam, ready to start the fire, when Strider stepped forward.

"There will be no fire tonight, master hobbits. We are far too open to the searching eyes of the Nazgûl here. We will rest in the dark tonight." He started away from the ruins, "I will scout the roads ahead." The dark grey of his tunic blended into the early shadows of the evening.

The winds picked up and we all hunkered down together for warmth. During our travels, I had become rather fond of Frodo and the other hobbits. Their kindness and enthusiasm was comforting to me and reminded me of my friends back home. It was a rather chill night as I sat down, leaned against Frodo's back. The steady thump of his heart calmed me and I started to drift off to sleep; then I was suddenly on the floor. I scrambled after Frodo.

"What are you doing?! Put it out!" Frodo ran over to the other hobbits, and desperately tried to snuff out the little fire with his large feet. A screech sliced through the wind in the night and the already chill air grew frigid. My breath snaked out through my lips in whisps.

"No! There is no time! Stand around the fire with backs to it! They are afraid of the fire." Came Strider's voice from the shadows. Frodo and I turned our backs and stood silently; listening in the deafening and oppressive silence that assaulted our ears for any sound. I could hear the stomp of heavy metal boots crashing into the sodden earth in the distance. Even with the warmth of the fire behind me, I could still feel the bitter cold seep into my limbs.

"Hush" Strider warned Pippin and Merry who were breathing heavily.

"What's that?" Pippin gasped, pointing out in the darkness to the hill's top. I followed his finger and only made out the shadow of the night. Almost imperceptibly, the shadow of night darkened with the presence of five tall shapes. Ominous and strong they stood, garbed in darkness itself. Their robes billowed out with the wind as they crept toward us. In the ill light of the moon, as their forms became much clearer, Pippin and Merry ducked to the floor with little cries falling from their lips. Sam cowered into Frodo's side, leaving me to stand alone.

I couldn't even move if I wanted to; my joints were locked in sheer raw terror. My eyes stayed trained on the approaching figures. I didn't dare to look away for fear of them suddenly disappearing only to reappear right before my eyes. _This is it! I'm going to die here! Never to see my Katlyn, or Kara, or any of the other girls again._

The coldness that came from the dark creatures suddenly paled as my side felt blisteringly cold. I chanced a glance in the direction it came from and watched as Frodo pulled a little gold ring from his pocket slowly with closed eyes. The pure evil that emanated from the ring had me recoiling from Frodo with a sudden and intense desire to flee. Sam watched Frodo in confusion as he very slowly slipped the ring onto one of his little fingers; then he was gone.

The next moments whirled by too quickly for me to process as the five wraiths sped towards us with increasing speed. One pushed past me and shoved me to the ground. My shoulder stung where it had touched me, as if being burned through the layers of my clothes to my very skin itself. I bit my lip and clutched at my shoulder. There was a sudden cry in the night and then I saw fire. Strider, throwing flaming sticks at the figures, fought them off until they retreated and were no more.

I closed my eyes in pain and suddenly Strider was setting Frodo right next to me. He then ran into the forest for some time before returning again. Sam, already on edge, pulled his dagger on the man in a panic.

"I am not a black rider, Sam," Strider said gently, "nor in league with them. I have been trying to discover something of their movements; but I have found nothing. I cannot think why they have gone and do not attack again. But there is no feeling of their presence at hand." He came to Frodo and knelt.

"We need to keep him warm and by the fire." Strider started to check Frodo for wounds. He pulled the tunic back from Frodo's shoulder and gasped.

"Where is the blade that caused this wound? Quickly, we must find it." He sent us to where he found Frodo and we began combing through the dry reeded grass. I pulled back a small patch and stopped at a sudden shine of metal in the moonlight. A shortsword laid in the grass, gleaming menacingly with red; it's tip had broken, but I couldn't find it.

"Here, over here!" I called to the group, reaching for the blade. Strider's sudden hands pushed my hovering hand away and I jumped back in surprise. He lifted the blade into the light of the moon. Impossibly, it started to fade, as if it melted and flickered away into dust, leaving only the hilt in his hand. He threw it to the floor in frustration.

"It was that accursed knife that gave the wound to Frodo. Few now have the skill in healing to match such evil weapons. But I will do what I can." We all gathered back around the prone Frodo and watched Strider with growing unease. He pulled out the small pouch at his side and brought out more of the Athelas plant. There was a small cauldron of boiling water on the edge of the fire that I hadn't noticed before. He placed some of the leaves into the roiling water before testing the temperature of the water with his fingers. He nodded in approval before pouring the steaming liquid over Frodo's shoulder. He stirred lightly and gave a small sigh and relaxed just a little.

"I think that the enemy has been watching this place for many days. It would be wise to leave as soon as we can," He paused to look over each of our faces, "We leave in a few hours at first light."

We sat a vigil over Frodo's sleeping form as the light of the moon slowly succumbed to the soft bright tendrils of the dawn sun. There was no rest for us, for fear of the return of the wraiths. We packed quickly and Strider hoisted Frodo onto the pony. Held Frodo onto the beast to keep him from slipping before tuning to me.

"Come, sit behind Frodo to keep him steady." He beckoned me closer to Bill. I walked over slowly and reached up onto Bill's back and winced at the pain in my shoulder. Noticing my pause, Strider grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the pony with ease. I settled behind Frodo's cold body and he tied a rope around Frodo and I as I grabbed the reins.

Four days passed as we traveled and the weight of their burdens were visible in the lowered heads of the hobbits and even the ranger. Frodo only seemed to get colder as the days passed and would stiffen in pain during the cold nights as if the darkness of night brought on the suffering itself. There were a few times during those nights of restless sleep that we heard the silence of the night cut by the evil shades wicked shrieks, but never did they encroach on our company; they seemed to be biding their time for something to happen.

We stopped to rest again for the night, but never to sleep much. I stayed on the pony's back with Frodo, more as the precaution of having to make a run from danger than anything. That also meant, unfortunately, that my arse was numb and protesting for a good stretch. The aching reminded me of when I was younger when my Mam was first teaching me how to ride. I smiled ruefully at the distant memory and choked back silent tears; I would never see her or Dad again.

On the sixth day, Strider pointed out a river and said that we needed to go back onto the road in order to cross over it's bridge and that there was no other way around it. We stopped and rested for the night after travelling several miles.

The next morning we came to the road. Strider mentioned that there were no footprints or hoof prints of travelers, which was good news for us. A Few miles later, the bridge finally came to view. We hid in some bushes and thicket of the forest and waited for Strider to scout ahead; he came back shortly.

"I can see no sign of the enemy and I wonder very much what that means. But I have found something very strange." He held out his hand, palm up; in it lay a small pale green stone. It shone like sanded green glass, as if it had been resting a long time in the sandy bed of the river.

"I found it in the mud in the middle of the bridge," He turned the small rock in his hand thoughtfully, "It is a beryl, an elf-stone. Whether it was set there, or fell by chance, I cannot say; but it brings me hope. I will take it as a sign that we may pass the bridge; but beyond that I dare not keep to the road, without some clearer token."

We passed over safely and on the road for a mile before turning into the heavy woods. On we went, and our journeying was more slow and cumbersome due to trekking through fallen trees and no path to follow. After a while we started to climb another hill and the already heavy wood grew more dense and closed in. We passed many stone ruins that were claimed by the flora around us.

The hobbits asked Strider about it to pass the time, but I couldn't concentrate on it. Frodo seemed to lean heavier against me with each day, and his head rested against my wounded shoulder. It didn't burn anymore, but it throbbed with a dull ache that seemed to bring me deeper into a daze.

Another two days passed in a blur, and we were back on the road. Something about not being able to find a path in the forest or something. The day was bright and the air was clear of the dreary rain that had fallen on us for the past couple days of travel. I felt like a zombie atop of Bill and barely remembered what the hobbits were talking about or the places that we passed. The many nights of refusing sleep were catching up to me rapidly and there were many times that I thought I had gone crazy. After all, who could imagine up a talk of trolls!

We walked on the road throughout the afternoon until the splashing of the river came to our ears. Another sound came the closer we got as we. A thump-thump on the road behind us and a little tinkling of a bell or chime. Strider pulled us off the road again and Sam turned his ear to the chiming as it grew louder.

"That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse!" One of the hobbits mused hopefully as a bright white light came closer to us.


	5. Chapter 5- Imladris

**A/N: **Thank to all who have read and reviewed the chapters so far! Kudos to earthdragon and thegreysnark! Don't forget to FxF & RxR! Thank you muchly! Also, forgive me for my Elvish. I have searched high and low on the web for anything that helps with formulating coherent sentences and have struggle bus-ed it hard. If there is anyone that knows of some good sites, please, for the love of Eru, send them my way.

erathdragon: As for your thoughts on Tori's shoulder, I was reading that the Nazgul are very well versed in the use of venom and poisons, and they they have an ability called 'Black Breath', which causes poison damage and injury to those they choose to inflict it on. Luckily for Tori, as you continue reading this chapter, it wasn't that. But she definitely has a sensitivity to not only the evil of the ring, but also all of the Dark Lord, Sauron's followers; if you haven't already guessed why, you'll find out later in the story ;) Thanks again for your comments!

thegreysnark: I am excited that you enjoyed the first couple of chapters and thank you for reviewing and commenting! It truly means a lot :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Tolkien's works, Just Tori and other original characters that will come later as the story progresses.

_Chapter 5: Imladris_

"It's safe, come out of hiding." Strider called to us and Sam led the horse out of the brush.

A brilliant white stallion stood next to the scruffy ranger with an angel of a man atop it. His long golden hair fell down his broad shoulders. Part of his tresses were pulled back into a loose pony-tail at the nape of his neck. His strong, yet delicate features were lit in the light of the sun. Never had I seen a man so handsome and beautiful. He dismounted from his horse with a grace that seemed unreal.

His deep blue eyes examined each of us as he took in the sight of our ragtag group. His eyes stopped on me briefly with a look of surprise, before he turned back to Strider. _Why is it always surprise that I'm greeted with? I suppose that I shouldn't be; it was like this back home._

"This is Lord Glorfindel, who dwells in the House of Elrond." Strider smiled and I softened at it. He hadn't smiled once our entire journey. Glorfindel smiled a dazzling white smile in response.

"Hail, and well met at last! I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared you were in danger upon the road." His laugh seemed to relax even my tightest muscles. The other hobbits seemed to feel at ease as well. The ranger clapped him on the shoulder and led him closer to our group. Glorfindel turned his attention back to Frodo with a look of concern marring his perfect features.

"Mr. Frodo is sick and wounded, can you heal him?" Sam's voice broke with emotion for his friend. Glorfindel came to the pony and grabbed the rope that tethered Frodo to me. His hand skimmed my waist as he untied it, leaving a trail of warmth where his fingers grazed and I gasped. He looked at me curiously and I felt a light blush crawl up my neck and onto my cheeks, I looked away. It's not like I had never been around men before. Being a dancer, I had constantly been used to a man's touch as we performed together, but this was different.

He pulled Frodo into his arms easily as if he weighed nothing and turned back to Strider. As he turned, some of the hair covering his ears shifted and I froze. Delicately pointed ears poked out from his hair. I reached up and touched my ears. _Is he an elf? Am I an elf? But I was human before I came here._ I stared off down the road.

"The wounds of this weapon are beyond my skill to heal. I will do what I can, but we must press on without rest, for I fear that darkness will take him if we tarry any longer here." His deep voice sounded through my thoughts. In a matter of seconds, Glorfindel lifted Frodo onto his horse.

"He shall ride my horse." He lept gracefully onto his horse behind Frodo. I slid off of Bill; my backside protesting with the sudden motion. I hobbled over to Pippin, who took my hand and placed it on his arm. Sam started at the golden rider, but was jerked back by Strider.

"You need not fear; my horse will not let any rider fall that I command him to bear." Glorfindel smiled again, sensing Sam's unease for Frodo.

**Break**

Glorfindel had set a quick pace to follow, and before long, after resting only at night, two more days passed. I had taken to traveling on foot, my feet feeling better after riding many days on Bill. With no burden of riders, the hobbits packed the rest of their gear on the pony. Feeling lighter of their loads, they moved faster and with a little higher of spirits.

We came to an opening of the trees in the road to a meadow valley and just under the horizon, lay a sparkling river. There was a sudden pounding in the earth behind us and Glorfindel shouted, startling us all.

"Fly! The enemy is upon us!" I had never ran faster in my life, running down the hill.

In my mind's eye, I saw the dark and evil creatures hunting after us and I pleaded with the muscles in my legs to carry me faster. Glorfindel quickly out paced us on his horse and before long he was ahead of us on the other side of the river. Had we really ran that fast? I came to the water's edge and waded through until I reached the other side, only then did I allow myself to look back.

My breathing, already fast and uneven from the run, hitched in my throat. Strider ran behind the other hobbits and the pony and behind him several hundred yards were nine Black Riders. Their steeds frothed at the mouth as they closed in on the distance between them and Strider. For several moments, only the sound of my heartbeat and singing blood in my veins could be heard to my ears as I waited for my companions to cross the Ford.

When Strider finally passed over, we all gathered around Glorfindel's horse and stood back, watching as the dark riders approached. Every fiber of my being told me to flee and I backed away from their approach. Glorfindel slid off his horse and ensnared my waist in his arm to stop me. Strider held Frodo to the horse.

The riders halted in their run at the edge of the water before slowly making their way through it. Each step their horses took closer to us, brought cold unhinged terror to my already rapidly beating heart. I fought against Glorfindel's steel like hold on my waist and he held me tighter to his side.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling and crashing could be heard from upstream before a huge torrent of water came crashing down the river. I didn't know if it was delirium finally kicking in from refusing sleep for so many days or not, but the rushing water of the sudden torrent looked as if a herd of white horses rode in its wake. Into the nine riders the water crashed, sweeping them into the currents and away from us.

The oppressive feeling in the air departed as they were swept away, and the forest behind us seemed to wake from it's silence and welcomed us with swaying branches in the wind. With the threat of the riders gone, all the many days of sleepless and restless nights crashed on me as I sagged into Glorfindel's side. I looked up at him apologetically and opened my mouth to speak before blackness took me.

**Break**

"When do ya think she'll wake up, Merry?"

"I don't know Pip, just let her sleep, would you?"

"..."

"Is she really sleeping though?" There was a dull thud and a yelp.

"Yes, Pip. Sleeping."

"But her eyes, Merry. Look at her eyes! They're open!" I sighed loudly and sat up, blinking the sleep from my eyes as they settled on the two hobbits sitting next to me.

I stretched, feeling soft fabric slide against my feet and looked down. The bed i sat in was easily the size of a california king, and covered in dusty rose colored sheets that shimmered in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. I pulled the blanket off my legs and stood from the bed. Merry and Pippin averted their eyes to the wall suddenly as a light blush crept into their cheeks. I looked down at myself, expecting to be naked by the way they looked away so quickly and found a soft white nightgown on instead.

There was a robe hanging on one of the bedposts and I put it on and cleared my throat. They met my eyes slowly and I couldn't help but smirk at the guilty look on their faces. I had worn far more revealing clothing as a dancer, and it was comical that a long sleeved, turtle-necked nightgown could have them this out of sorts and flustered.

I thought back to one of my history classes in highschool where I had read an entry stating that there was a time that even gazing upon a woman's ankles was considered improper and highly scandalous. I decided that this was a theory I really wanted to test out for myself. I sat down on the bed and lifted the hem of the nightgown just barely to show my ankles and grinned wickedly as both Pippin and Merry looked down and then looked away with an even fiercer red blush on their faces.

"So, what's this place?" I gestured to the room as they returned their eyes to my face. Merry recovered faster and coughed.

"Rivendell, My Lady." He stood quickly and pulled Pippin with him who still seemed to be in a daze. I suddenly felt bad for teasing them so; they had been such good friends to me on this journey. I stood to join them and Pippin finally broke from his stupor and spoke.

"We were waiting for you to wake so we could tell Gandalf. He said he wanted to meet you. We'll, uh, be goin' then." They made for the door and were out in a flash, leaving me in the room by myself.

I walked around, admiring the carving of the wooden walls and furniture. I had never seen such fine art even back home. There was a wardrobe in the corner and a long, tall mirror right next to it. I looked in the mirror to my ears. They really did change, but nothing else of me little childlike face looked back at me from the mirror and her azure blue eyes roamed and assessed me. Her pale long hair mussed at the top of her head fell down her back in tangles. There were patches of dirt over every part of my skin too. Truly, I looked like a wild mess. There was a soft knock at the door and I jumped.

"Come in" I called as I combed my fingers through my tangled and matted tresses. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen came through the door and closed it behind her. Her pitch black hair softly cascaded to the middle of her back and not a hair was out of place. Her sparkling silvery grey eyes appraised me thoughtfully and her pink lips parted into a breathtaking smile. She glided over the floor to me and sat atop the bed comforter in front of me. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and beckoned me forward. I obeyed and sat down, eyeing her curiously.

"_Mae G'ovannen, Hina. Im Arwen Elerondiel. Man i eneth l__în?"_ She spoke in that melodious language that Strider had spoken many days before to me. I just shook my head at her.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Her eyebrows rose in shock for a moment, before softening.

"I said: Well Met, Child. I am Arwen, Daughter of Lord Elrond," I nodded and she continued, "What is your name?"

"My name is Tori." She tilted her head to the side and raised a quizzical brow, but said nothing as she stood gracefully.

"Come, I will help you ready yourself for the day." I sat on the bed a little longer as she walked to an open doorway that I hadn't noticed before. When she saw that I wouldn't budge from my seat she laughed a bell like laugh and pulled me with her into the adjacent room. Warm steam and the smell of flowers greeted my nose and I relaxed; it had felt like forever since I had a bath!

I slipped out of my night gown to find I was naked. Where had my panties gone? I wasn't shy about it though, as changing into many costumes in front of all the girls for dance had stripped that feeling away years ago. Honestly, even before that. My parents had told me the story of how they were out camping and had found me in the woods, lost and completely buck arse nude.

I climbed into the tall bath with Arwen's help and sat back in the frothy milk colored water. It felt creamy on my skin, like satin almost and smelled faintly of citrus and honey. I relaxed into the water and dunked my head in to wet my hair. As I scrubbed the dirt off my skin, Arwen coaxed the tangles from my hair and lathered it with a soap that smelled of jasmine. Too soon, the water looked grey from all the dirt I had on my body and it was time to get out.

Arwen handed me a plush white towel and led me back over to the mirror and seated me in a chair as she dried my locks. I snuck a peak at my shoulder through the mirror and noticed light yellow mottling. I was beyond grateful that it was just bruising that took place when that wraith shoved me aside instead of anything that Frodo seemed to have endured. _Frodo!_ I sat straight in my seat and Arwen's hands stilled in surprise.

"_Mani naa ta?_ What is it?" Her eyes met mine through the mirror.

"Frodo! Is he alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"My father worked long into the night over Frodo. Fret not, all is well with him." I relaxed and she finished combing through my hair.

She stood and opened the wardrobe doors and pulled out several dresses. They were all earthy tones of pale green, light brown, brick brown. I walked over to her side and peered into the wardrobe. A soft glimmer of silver caught my eye and I pulled out the dress. It felt as soft as gossamer in my fingers and the fabric pooled down onto the floor in soft waves of silver and white. The bodice was lightly embroidered with silver and gold thread. A soft lace-like material bordered and trimmed the sleeves and hem of the dress as well as the soft rounded neckline. Never had I seen a dress so well crafted or this beautiful. I Looked into Arwen's amused eyes and smiled abashedly.

"Can I wear this one?" She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Of course, Little One." I bristled lightly at her pet name for me, but held it in.

I slipped into the soft billowing fabric of the dress and Arwen came behind me to tie the bodice up. It wasn't hard like a corset, but soft and flowing like a waterfall down my chest. It fit perfectly like it had been sewed with me in mind. Despite its many layers, it felt light and didn't impede my range of motion.

Arwen sat me back into the chair and worked on my hair. She left most of it down and braided the upper portion into thick and intricate plaits. She finished and tied the braid with a lone silver string and smiled at her handy work.

"Come with me, I will take you _Ada_." She rose from her seat and softly took my hand in hers.

She led me through hallways that opened to the nature around in. Trellises of carved wood stood with natural slats in the ceiling above, letting sunlight filter in. The valley just beyond was beautiful and peaceful and the grass of the plane flitted to and fro in the calm breeze. We came to a large door, intricately carved with a symbol of a sun and stars surrounding it. Arwen stood by the door and waited silently.

As if on cue, the door opened and a tall man- I looked at his ears and corrected myself- elf with Long dark hair akin to Arwen's stood before us. He appraised me with a raised brow for a moment and motioned us into the room with an open hand. He led us to a small ring of chairs. There was a grey elderly man with a long beard sitting in one of them that watched me with interest as I sat in another one of the chairs.

Arwen sat next to me, and the other elf sat next to the old man in the remaining chair. They all eyed me curiously for a little while longer, before the elf-male spoke.

"_Mae G'ovannen. Im Elrond. Man i eneth lîn?_" He looked at me expectantly and I opened my mouth to speak, but Arwen spoke first in response.

"_Law pedil edhellen, Ada."_ She said softly and the male-elf turned to her sharply before eyeing me with newfound interest.

"It is strange, is it not, Mithrandir?" He asked the greying man as he nodded.

"Indeed it is, Lord Elrond." The old man said thoughtfully. Feeling thoroughly left out and somewhat peeved, I finally spoke.

"What's strange?" I asked impatiently as they watched me a little longer in silence. The one named Elrond shifted in his seat slightly.

"What is strange, is that you do not know that tongue of your own people, Little One." Of course I did know the tongue of my people.

"I am speaking it right now aren't I?" Nothing was making sense, and this elf-lord spoke in riddles.

"No, child. The language you speak is of the tongue of men. I am talking about the tongue of your forefathers." I waited for him to finish and found my frustration rising as he looked at me expectantly.

"And what language is that?" I bit out quietly through my teeth. His eyes sparkled with mirth and he smiled at my impatience.

"The language of the elves"


	6. Chapter 6- New Arrivals

**A/N**: Hey Fam! Thank you to all those who have favorited this story and followed it, it means so much! Also thank you to those who have written reviews! For future reference as you read:

"T_ext here_"- if the text in the quotation marks is italicized it means that it is elven being spoken.

_Text__here _\- if the text is italicized without quotation, it is Tori's thoughts

"**Text here**" - if the text in quotations is bold lettering, it is dwarvish.

Everything else spoken is in the common tongue ;D, hope that clears some things up if there is any confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save Tori and other future original characters.

_Chapter 6: New Arrivals_

"What?!" I sat staring bug-eyed at Elrond, whose face was lit with a kind, but amused smile. I bounced between the two and waited for some sort of punch-line.

"You are of the Eldar, young one." Mithrandir's weathered voice sounded through my stupor.

"The what?" Brilliant thing to say, I know. I felt like an idiot, flapping my mouth to say more. The old coger smirked at my slow wit and I bristled.

"The elves." My mind whirled at his words and I stood awkwardly from my seat. Both Mithrandir and Elrond exchanged looks.

"No...That can't be right! I was human! I'm not from this...place. Probably not even from this world! I had bloody rounded ears! Not these," I reached unconsciously at my pointed ears, "sharp wee little shites!" My voice cracked as it rose an octave. Elrond's eyebrows cut dangerously low to his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Mithrandir placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"From another world, you may have traveled to Middle Earth, little one; but from that world you are not." I looked into Mithrandir's knowing eyes in confusion.

"Huh?" _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ He smiled a small smile and sat down, motioning for me to sit in my chair; I obliged. Elrond sat slowly as he watched me with a careful eye.

"The place you have traveled from is not Middle Earth, correct?"

"Where I came from is not on any of your maps. I have studied my world's lands, and I have never seen your land on it. All of the lands of Earth have been discovered already," He nodded thoughtfully, "But what does that have to do with me not being from Earth, when I just said I came from there?" My head was starting to pound with the startings of a killer migraine and my eyes started to mist. _Hell no! I am not going to cry!_ I screamed at myself in my mind. Mithrandir stroked his beard, then spoke.

"Yes, you have travelled from this Earth, but I sense a strong bloodline of the elves in you. Perhaps, instead of being brought to our world by complete happenstance, it is more that you have been returned to your rightful home." Elrond leaned back and folded his arms, nodding in understanding. _What the hell is there to understand?_ Confused and upset, I stood again from my seat.

"I...need to be alone for a little while." I managed before I bolted from the room. The tears that I fought desperately against flowed freely from my eyes as I headed out into the bright sunshine. I ran across the green of the open valley, not bothering to look to address the surprised stares that bore into my back. I ran until I was winded and found myself at stables. When I was frustrated, I always found my way to the horses. Their pure and kind companionship always managed to calm my heart.

I opened the paddock of the white horse Glorfindel rode on and patted his soft muzzle before slinking to the pile of hay behind him. He knikkered quietly, but went back to eating.

I don't know how long I sat in his stall. The only indication of time was the small ribbon of sunlight that travelled along the floor. My tears ran dry and I felt tired and hungry, I sat up to leave when a loud rumbling came fast from the road. I stood from my seat slowly to keep from spooking my stall-mate and stretched my protesting sleepy limbs. The thundering came to an abrupt halt outside of the stable and there grew a commotion of angry sharp voices. I clambered out of the stallion's stall and hid behind the door eave, looking at the group through the crack in the door jamm.

A large group of scruffy looking men sat atop what looked like sturdy shetland ponies, all decked out in shiny metal armor; even the ponies had heavy looking chainmail coats. The equestrian master stood dauntless in front of them with a frown. The man in front with greying red hair and large beard spoke. They all had beards, but the leader of the group had the fullest one. His raspy deep voice rumbled from his throat in a guttural language, a language I was surprised to learn that I understood.

My Major may have been dancing at school, but my other love was the love of languages. The language he spoke with sounded like a mix of all the harsh spoken languages of earth. It boggled my mind that I could make sense of this menagerie of languages, but I did.

"**Alright laddies, let's unload everythin' from the ponies. Ignore the elf.**" He yelled to his group and they nodded. Grunting, they dismounted from the ponies and led them toward me to stable the ponies themselves. The tallest stood at 5'. The elf huffed elegantly- I didn't even think that was possible- and walked off. The men all burst into hearty laughter and passed through the large door.

I tried to slip away unnoticed after they all passed me, but was stopped by what looked to be the youngest man of the group. He still looked older and much of his face was covered in thick red hair. He watched me warily with slitted eyes.

"What're you doing in here, elf?" His gruff voice made me jump. The unbridled hostility in his voice sent my already frayed tolerance into shreds. My blood boiled and all the anger and rage I had pent up for my ludicrous situation burst like a dam.

"**I was here first, Arsehole. Away and eat a bush, ya doaty scrote-head!**" I nearly screamed at him and all the men in his company looked at me with shocked wide eyes. It would have been funny if I wasn't so far over the edge. I turned on my toes quickly and stomped away.

I walked in silence back up the hill, still fuming with the interaction replaying in my mind. It only occured to me after I had walked off that there were more vile things that I wanted to say, but I fought against the urge to turn on my heel to go back down to the stables and continued up. There was something so satisfying with their surprised faces that I laughed coldly in the quiet before I sighed. _I shouldn't have done that_. I finally told myself. I was more mature than that, right?

I crested the hill and found Arwen waiting with a smile for me. I softened at it and walked into her outstretched arms. Her warmth cascaded on my nerves and my anger snuffed out.

"Come, I'll take you back to change." I looked down at my dress and blushed. The hem was caked in mud and straw stuck to the fine gossamer tool of the dress.

"Sorry about the dress." I said lamely and she laughed.

"Do not worry your heart over a simple dress, _Hina_. There are plenty more waiting for you back in your room." I paused and looked up at her.

"My room?" She nodded and guided toward the sprawling town of Rivendell.

"Of course, you're room. This place is your home now." And for once since showing up in Middle Earth, I felt like I was home, weirdly enough.

She led me back to my room and sat me down on the bed as she searched through the wardrobe. She pulled out a pale blue velvet gown and set it on the bed. There were no ties or stays with this dress as it was all just one piece of fabric. She untied the dress I wore and helped me out of it before handing me the new one. I pulled it over my head and straightened it against my bare skin. Arwen nodded in approval and guided me over to the mirror and took out the braids she had done before she started to brush through it with a silver comb.

I watched her through the mirror, her smile bright and beautiful. She seemed to be enjoying dressing me up. I couldn't complain though, I had always enjoyed my hair played with. Her long fingers ran through my pale strands and she pulled them into another styled braid. I looked down at my short skinny fingers.

"_Ada_ has put you in my charge. If ever there is something that you need to confide in someone, please know that your secrets can be trusted with me." I looked into her shining silver eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen. I appreciate that." It felt weird to not use a title. She exuded the air of royalty. She frowned slightly at it though and delicately shook her head.

"None of that now. I feel as though we are kin; like sisters. I will not have a little sister of mine being so formal, while I am not. Understood?" She asked sternly and I nodded.

"Yes, Arwen, I understand." I rolled my eyes at her as she beamed a triumphant smile. My stomach growled suddenly and I flushed. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Let's find you something to eat." She laughed and patted me on the shoulder, motioning for me to follow her.

We walked hand in hand- I was too short to link arms with her- through the quiet halls and entered through a large door. The large room was a dining hall and the tables were filled. I covered my face with my free hand as we passed the table of bearded men. My earlier outburst had been stupid and reckless and my face flamed with embarrasment and I hoped that I wouldn't be reckognized.

Arwen led me to a larger table at the front of the room and sat me right next to two identical looking elf-males. Their dark hair was lighter than Arwen's, but they had the same sparkling silver eyes as her. Their thick but neat eyebrows resembled Elrond's. She sat on my other side and turned to me.

"Tori, these are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir." They smiled and bowed; their eyes lit with curiosity.

I looked away from their intense eyes and noticed they weren't the only ones staring at me; All the elves in the dining hall had their eyes trained on me. I bit my lip nervously and looked down at the table. Arwen set a plate of food in front of me and I mechanically started to eat. I couldn't even taste the food as I tried desperately to ignore all the attention on me. I leaned into Arwen's side.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" A lot of good whispering did though, as it seemed that every elf in the room had heard me. I speared a piece of meat with my fork and nibbled on it. She looked around with a critical eye and the staring elves looked back to their food.

"They have not seen and elfling so young in many centuries." She answered. I paused at her words and looked into her eyes.

"Young? But I am an adult; Twenty years old." She smiled and shook her head.

"Twenty summers for a child of Men, yes. A child of the Eldar, no." My eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"At what age would I be considered an adult, then?"

"One-hundred summers is considered the age of maturation from child to adult."

"Well hell." I gulped and looked down at my plate. This was unbelievable, but part of me nodded in sudden understanding as to why my body seemed to be stuck at the age of 13. I stabbed another piece of meat on my plate.

"Are you sure you are twenty years?" One of Arwen's brothers spoke. I couldn't tell them apart.

"My parents, the ones who found me on...the ones who found me, said I looked like I was seven. That was," I counted back the years on my fingers, "Thirteen years ago." The one who spoke nodded thoughtfully and sat back for a moment.

"That would make you more or less thirty and three summers old." I sat in silence at his calculations. It was a hard thing to wrap my head around; waking up and finding out that I was probably never even human to begin with.

"If I looked like I was seven, then how old was I really when they found me?" I set my fork down on the table, feeling less hungry as the seconds ticked by. The other brother joined in.

"Looking around the age of seven summers old to the Eldar would make you more around the age of twenty summers old when they found you." Arwen and her brothers nodded in agreement.

"Right, so I'm actually thirty-three. Great." Sarcasm laced my words as they fell from my mouth and I frowned. There was a fresh wind suddenly and I looked up into Mithrandir's light blue eyes. He smiled and sat down with a plate in hand. There was a racus behind him of lighter male voices and then suddenly Merry, Pippin and Sam joined us at the table with plates stacked high of food.

"Lady Tori! How are you?" Sam asked shyly as he bit into his food. Merry and Pippin already had bulging cheeks filled with food. They looked like little chipmunks with their stuffed faces and I laughed. The hobbits always brought an air of carefree peace with them and I was grateful for the change in atmosphere.

"I'm good," I looked around in confusion for a moment, "Where's Frodo?" The hobbits, including Sam had full mouths, but tried to speak anyways. Mithrandir light smacked each of the back of their heads with a frown.

"Finish what is in your mouths first before speaking. I wish not to see the contents thereof drop to the table." He chided and the hobbits nodded, closing their mouths and finished chewing.

"He's still resting, M'lady." Pippin finally spoke.

"I thought he would be up. How long has he been resting?"

"Two days." He answered.

"Two days?! Didn't we get here yesterday? What day is it?" I tried counting on my fingers, but stopped. I didn't even know what time of the year it was. All I knew was that we had traveled for the space of a month. Sam shook his head.

"It is October the twenty-second, year three-thousand and eighteen of the Third Age. You arrived on the twentieth." Mithrandir answered.

"I have been asleep for two whole days?" I asked incredulously and the hobbits all nodded. _That would explain why I was so hungry earlier._ The noise in the dining hall doubled and I looked up in time to see a group of proud looking men walk in. They were tall and dark haired like Strider, but their eyes ranged in different colors. The one leading the group held his head high and sat down at an empty table. His green eyes darted around the room warily.

"Why are there so many different people here? I thought this was the home of the elves." My curiosity flared as I said the question aloud.

"Lord Elrond has called a council for all the free people of Middle Earth. These are the envoys chosen of each race." Mithrandir mused.

"Races?" They all looked like men, besides the hobbits and the elves.

"The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, The Men of Gondor, The Elves, and," He looked down at the hobbits, "Frodo of the Shire." Sam, Merry and Pippin looked up in surprise.

"We're not allowed to come?"

"C'mon Gandalf! We want to be there!"

"Silence!" Mithrandir yelled over their whining and they hushed up quickly. He turned to me then.

"You have been invited to the council, as a request of mine." My eyes shot to his face in surprise.

"Why?" I choked out in a whisper.

"You will find out, little one." He said with a knowing smile and focused back on his food. _Right, that's the end of that conversation, I see._

I forced myself to finish the food on my plate and let Arwen lead me back to my room in the fading light of the sunset. This day had whirled by so quickly, and with the last fading light of the day, I felt my energy wane with it. Before I had even realised it, Arwen had helped me into bed and was tucking me into the covers with a motherly smile. She kissed my forehead and left me to the growing dark of night. I lay there in the bed thinking back to all that had happened today, before the cloy of sleep finally called.

**A/N:** You thought I was done? Nope! I won't spoil what the heck Tori had said to insult the dwarf(who is Gimli, btw if you didn't catch that), but if you truly want to know, you will find her insults on google-sensei. Remember: Tori is from Scotland, so her insults are going to be slang from there. Hope you enjoyed reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soonly. Probably next week, but we'll see! I have two little gremlins, so please don't kill me if I don't?


	7. Chapter 7- Unexpected

**A/N: **From now on, all review responses will be after the chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **All works of Tolkien aren't mine. I own Tori though...and future characters!

_Chapter 7: Unexpected_

I bolted up in my bed with a huff. The clear vision of a man...elf with gold blond hair and bright blue eyes lingered in my mind. In my dream, he had been talking to me, but as I shook off the sleep from my limbs, I found I couldn't remember what we talked about. It felt important somehow. The more I thought about what he looked like, even his face escaped my memory. I hoped that it would come back to me during the day.

I dressed in a hurry, throwing on a green day dress and plaited my hair in a fishtail braid. I slipped on some thicker boots. The air was a little chilly and I grabbed a fur shawl as I slipped through the door from my room.

The morning sun was muted as a light misty fog roiled around me. I walked through it and it clung to my soft baby hairs that strayed from the braid. I walked absent mindedly and found myself wandering back to the stable. I came up to the white stallion's stall door and he greeted me with a soft nudge.

"Hello there handsome!" I scratched under his chin and he leaned appreciatively into my hand.

"He is indeed." A deep voice roused in the quiet of the morning and I jumped into the horse. I turned as Glorfindel stood before me; he bowed.

"_Mae G'ovannen,_ how are you this morning?" He stood at 6'5" and towered above my small child-like frame. My mind was still reeling from surprise.

"Uh...good...I mean," I sighed at my own stupid mouth and had the desire to smack it, "I am doing well, and you?" I finished lamely, looking back up into his deep blue eyes.

"I am well." He said with a smile. He opened his horse's stall and walked in. He procured a brush from a box in the corner and started brushing the stallion. He beckoned me to him after he noticed my awkward stance outside the stall. Feeling grateful for the invitation, I joined him.

"What is his name?" I patted his neck.

"Asfaloth" He smiled at his stallion with pride and Asfaloth's ears perked at his voice. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just watched him. He left the stall for a moment and came back with all the gear and tack and started to adjust it all onto his horse.

"Are you going for a ride this early in the morning?" I managed and he regarded me for a moment.

"Not for leisure. No, I am going to meet up with a party from the Woodland realm. Lord Elrond has asked for me to welcome them and escort them into Imladris." I nodded and stepped back from Asfaloth as he mounted the stallion with ease. He looked down at me with a sudden light in his eyes.

"Want to come?" He chuckled when I nodded excitedly. He offered his hand and I climbed up and sat behind him. His back was warm as I settled down, grabbing his tunic at his sides. He whispered something to Asfaloth and then we were off out of the stables and onto the road.

Riding on an elvish trained horse was different than a normal horse. It was as though Asfaloth knew exactly what Glorfindel wanted from him. There was no nudging or kicking the sides of the horse to coax him into a gallop. He would just speak a few words at a time. It was as though there was some kind of partnership between old friends, rather than a beast and his master.

Before long, we started to climb in elevation, and the air around us became a little colder than it was in the valley of Imladris. It was brisk, but the fur shawl kept me warm...as did Glorfindel; His body just seemed to flow with wonderful heat and it half tempted me to cuddle into his back and rest my face against his strong shoulders, but I resisted. Asfaloth finally slowed from his cantor and into a slow trot, before he was walking and then stopped altogether.

"We are to wait for them here." He spoke after a moment and dismounted. I hopped down with ease to stretch.

"How long until they get here?" As if on cue to my question, I heard the pounding of hooves on the impacted dirt of the road ahead. I looked to the horizon and caught a glimpse of riders in the distance, a mile or two away. I rubbed my eyes in shock and looked again; sure enough, the longer I stared, the clearer my vision got. _I guess it's not so bad being an elf_.

"Not long." He replied quietly.

We waited another ten minutes, and the company of twenty riders stopped in front of us. They were all garbed in varying shades of green and brown and wearing hoods. Glorfindel dismounted, stepped forward and bowed to the rider in front as the rider removed his hood.

"_Mae G'ovannen, H__îr nin._" Glorfindel said musically in greeting while bringing a fisted hand to his chest.

"_Mae G'ovannen, Glorfindel._" The rider mirrored his actions in reverence. His long pale blond hair was worn down except for two braids that were tied up behind his ears. His silver blue eyes swept over us both like a hawk and I felt his piercing stare as I looked into his eyes. He wore a mask of indifference, but his eyes held the faintest light of intrigue. He had strong, yet soft features. I didn't think that could be possible. I thought Glorfindel an attractive elf, but this elf held the kind of beauty one would expect of an angel. And I couldn't help but feel entranced by him.

The elf to his left removed their hood and I turned to meet the silvery grey eyes of a she-elf. Her pale face was framed by honey blond hair that fell down her back and she looked strikingly similar to the first elf. _She looks...familiar somehow..._Where had I seen her before? I stepped closer to her, forgetting the others and stopped right in front of her horse. Her eyebrows lifted in a moment of surprise and she opened her mouth.

"Tori?" Then it clicked. I knew this she-elf!

"Kara!" I shouted as I climbed up into her saddle with her and hugged her shoulders with my small arms. She startled in surprise and then hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, switching to english as she pulled away to look into my eyes. She patted my face, as if checking to see if I was real or not.

"I don't know! I just woke up to go to the lavvy and ended up here in Middle Earth around a mont' ago! I ended up travelling with the hobbits to get here! How're you here?"

"I woke up to Kat calling after you. I followed her into the trees and mist and came out the other side in Mirkwood."

"Kat is here?" My eyebrows rose in shock. She looked taken aback.

"You haven't seen her?" I shook my head in response to her question.

"Maybe she isn't here after all?" I asked.

"Maybe." She agreed. She patted my head for a moment thoughtfully then touched one of my ears in surprise. Her fingers tickled the sensitive tip and I swatted her hand away as a shiver went down my spine.

"Hey now! Ease up will 'ya?"

"Sorry!" She laughed and hugged me again and I relaxed in her arms.

Someone coughed and I jumped in surprise. Twenty pairs of eyes watched us in confusion. The first elf rider asked something to Kara in elvish and she answered him back enthusiastically. He eyed me with new interest as she spoke and I squirmed under his heavy gaze. How did Kara know elvish when I didn't? He said something to me in elvish and I squirmed even more.

"She does not know elvish, Your Highness." Glorfindel to the rescue! I sent him a smile and climbed down from Kara's horse. Kara dismounted as did the male elf that looked like her.

"Tori, this is my uncle, Legolas Thranduilion, crowned prince of Mirkwood." Kara said in the common tongue. _Legolas? Where have I heard that name before?_ I racked my brain and came up short. I shrugged, then stopped.

"Your uncle?" She nodded and then I remembered Mithrandir had mentioned that I had been returned to this world as if I was born here rather than being sent here out of the blue. Perhaps Kara had the same thing happen to her? Her uncle closed the distance between us and I looked up into his face; he was tall too, about as tall as Glorfindel. I really was starting to feel like a hobbit now.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Tori. Melian has told me a great deal about you." He bowed lightly, and I bobbed my head awkwardly in response. He took my hand gently in one of his large hands and kissed my knuckles lightly, his lips felt soft on my skin. I blushed and looked away into Kara's bemused eyes. _Melian?_ I mouthed and she nodded with a look of 'I'll tell you later'.

"Likewise." I said shyly as my eyes locked back onto his. He nodded before surrendering my hand and went back to his horse.

Kara offered for me to ride with her and I accepted happily. I felt more at peace having someone that I knew in Middle Earth and I relaxed against her as we rode back down the mountainside and into the valley. We all dismounted and were led away from the stables by Arwen and her brother's themselves. Kara held my hand the whole time as we made our way to their rooms. Legolas patted Kara's shoulder in parting and he stepped into his room before we got to hers. Once inside, she sat down on an opulent chair and I sat beside her in the other one.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on?" I asked. She considered me for a moment as I folded my legs under myself in the chair.

"What have you learned so far?" She asked, deflecting my question.

"I've learned that this is Middle Earth." I waved my hand around the air.

"And?" She looked at me expectantly but grew an annoyed look when I shook my head in confusion.

"Do you remember that movie we watched at our celebratory party before our trip?" I sat back against the chair and thought.

"The Lord of the Rings?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded, "What about it?" I asked. She sighed dramatically and face-palmed.

"For such a smart woman, you sure are slow. Tori, this is the Middle Earth in which 'The Lord of the Rings' takes place. Everyone back home thought that it was a made up tale from the brilliant and fantastical mind of the author, J.R.R. Tolkien, but it isn't a made up story. It's real!"

If I hadn't experienced what I did from when I first arrived to Middle Earth, I would have laughed and said that Kara was nutters, but I had already accepted that it was real. Even if it all seemed impossible.

"Mithrandir had said something about us being returned to Middle Earth, or something like that."

"Gandalf is here?" I nodded and she smiled. She relaxed against her chair and folded her legs under her. Her grey eyes darted around the room, surveying the contents with an appreciative glance. The quiet of the room helped to get my thoughts together as I thought of another question.

"Why did he call you Melian?" I asked after a moment.

"Legolas?" I nodded, "That is my birth name. Kara was what I changed it to as….time went by." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been alive for a while." She smiled ruefully.

"How long?"

"One-hundred years, give or take." She laughed as she took in my startled expression. I was about to say that that was old and stopped myself; 100 years old for elves was actually very young.

"So….How did you learn that you're Legolas' niece?" That had to have been an awful wake-up call for Kara. She had the biggest crush on his character in the books. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Turns out my mom left after their mother's death, met my dad, and was taken to earth while she was pregnant with me. I'm still trying to figure out why she was sent to earth in the first place." She said matter-of-factly.

"It must have been awkward when you found out you were related." She made a face that looked like she had sucked a lemon.

"You have no idea!" She growled, "There I was, getting nice and cozy with him, and then suddenly, I'm his niece and have no chance. How could this world be so cruel?" She mocked fainting dramatically and I smirked at her theatrics.

"Aye, so cruel!" She smacked my arm and I sniggered, "Seriously though, at least you know who is family here. I haven't had such luck." I sighed and she patted my arm.

"You'll find them." She said soothingly and I shot her a questioning look.

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling." She replied before she stood and stretched, "Now let's go eat! I'm starving!" Right on cue, my stomach rumbled as we left the room. I lingered on her last words and hoped with all my heart that she was right.

...

We ate and caught up together on everything that happened. I couldn't believe that she was almost eaten by a spider the size of a horse! Her eyes looked like they would bulge out of her head when I told her about the dark riders that chased us on our way to Rivendell. As we talked, our table filled and soon, Legolas, who sat next to Kara, joined in.

"Melian has told me many of her stories of her time on earth. Is it true that there are metal beasts that can carry you faster than any horse?" His eyebrows rose curiously.

"Oh, aye! Faster than any horse I've ever seen!" His eyes widened, no doubt trying to imagine what a car must look like. I giggled and his eyes lanced me sharply. He seemed perturbed at my amusement as he gave me a cold look. _Right then, if looks could kill…_ I looked down at my plate, suddenly finding my salad very fascinating.

I watched as Kara talked and laughed with Legolas at something one of the twins had said, feeling a pang of jealousy. She had found family in this world, and I hadn't. More friends, sure, but not family. _If I have been brought back to this world, where do I belong?_ Would I ever find out who my family was? Would I ever meet them? These thoughts swirled in my head as I stabbed at the food on my plate, half listening to all the conversations for the rest of the night.

...

Mae G'ovannen!

So, you were probably not expecting that! I wanted to let you all know here that Kara will have a story in her point of view that I will start uploading here soonish. Just as Tori has her own story, so will Kara. They won't travel together, but will meet at different parts of the stories and all event's are inter-connected! You may have also noticed the mention of Katlyn, have no fear, all will be revealed in time! Thank you all again for the reviews! Stay sassy and classy my good Middle Earthians.

_I faer n__în nínia aden a'govendinc,_

_Tasarin_

**Katia0203:** Thank you for your reviews! I was hoping her behavior of slight immaturity would be noted! It was mentioned briefly, but she had skipped a couple of grades and had graduated high school early and then got into Julliard at 17 years old(If we are going by how old she thought she was anyways). According to Tolkien's writing though, Elves mature rather quickly in mind, so she will wise up as the story progresses. As for why she is to attend the council, all will be revealed in time!

**Guest:** Yes, she was adopted by her human family. The only thing of her appearance to change though, is her ears and elven beauty. Earth doesn't have the magic of ME, so her looks were muted. She was still considered very pretty to her colleagues and friends when she was on earth. As for who her family is, I will leave that for you to find out as you read! All will be revealed in time! Hehehe. The dwarves are speaking a different language altogether from any Gaelic dialects. In my mind, I imagine that it is a mix of all harsh sounding languages. The only reason that Tori can understand it, is because she studied different languages in college. Of course there is another reason, but you'll find that out later as well. As for what she said, it is a vulgar phrase(not the bush part, you got that down); needless to say, it wasn't very nice ;3

**Lacrea Moonlight:** Thank you muchly! I really appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy reading more as I continue to upload!

**Mia:** Aww, you're so sweet! I'm glad I have some enthusiastic readers who love my story! I have fun reading all the reviews! As for her love interests, I had put down both Glorfindel and Legolas when I first started writing because I wasn't sure who I wanted her to end up with. Now that I have solidified Tori's story, however, I know who I want her to end up with. Needless to say, both Glorfindel and Legolas will find love.

**Mystic Moon Flower:** Don't worry! Both love interests will find love! I have thought long and hard about the pairings, and they will make sense in time as you read. There is a method to my madness, I promise! As for why she speaks dwarvish, it's more thanks to her different studies of languages that she did on earth. Sadly, no, she is not part dwarf. I'm trying to stick with all cannon characters, and sadly, Tauriel is not a cannon character from the books. She was made by Peter Jackson specifically for the movies.


	8. Chapter 8- Elrond's Council

Chapter_8: Elrond's Council_

The next few days passed in a whirl as I showed Kara around Imladris. We spent most of our time in the gardens with Arwen and other ellith, and when Frodo woke up, I took her to meet him. I was so happy to see him and the other hobbits. Kara greeted them with much enthusiasm, which baffled the hobbits.

With each morning, I was greeted with the same dream I had about the golden haired elf. Each morning I would wake and flounder through my memories for more of it. At first I thought perhaps I was dreaming of Glorfindel, but with each visit, this elf's visage became clearer to me that it wasn't; He seemed familiar somehow…

Another thing that came with my nightly dreams of the elf, was waking every morning to my body aching like I had used all of my muscles in some sort of strenuous activity in the previous days; which of course, I hadn't. This morning in particular, my chest felt tight and the skin of it felt tender. Even the soft silkiness of the dress I wore felt like it was burning trails along my skin where the fabric would shift against it. Overall it was a weird feeling that I had never felt before, which added my anxiety. I would have to ask Lord Elrond about these dreams and the aching of my body after the council.

Speaking of which: All too soon, the day of Elrond's council came, and I still couldn't figure out why I was to attend. An elfling such as myself would be ridiculed. A mere child- according to all- attend an adult council of magnanimous importance? At the behest of Gandalf? Kara filled me in on the topic that the council would be on: That infernal ring that Frodo had brought to Rivendell. I shivered, remembering the frigid and dark evil of the ring as I dressed. Kara sat on my bed, reading a book in the elvish language.

A part of me felt jealous of the fact that Kara was fluent and not I. Despite me having a natural born talent for learning languages and spending years studying them, I couldn't grasp the elvish language. _But no, I can speak dwarvish, so I'm all set!_ How unheard of: An elfling who could not speak elvish, but speaks the tongue of dwarves. I found this even more ironic when I learned from Kara that Elves and Dwarves basically hate each other. I was a walking, talking oxymoron. _Great. Let's add that to the list of things I need to talk to Elrond about._

I dressed in a dark green dress that shimmered with flecks of gold in the skirt and floor length sleeves. I twirled as I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had chosen the most adult looking dress in my wardrobe to wear, hoping that I might be taken more seriously. I eyed the scooping round neckline with disdain; I had no boobs or even the hint of a womanish figure to be accentuated by the delicate embroidery of the dress bodice. _Curse the slow growing bodies of elves!_ Kara set her book down to the side and stood.

"Glaring at your chest is not going to magically sprout you some breasts, Tori." I folded my arms indignantly with a mock frown. Kara set her book down to the side and stood.

"A girl can dream can't she?" She laughed lightly and I finally relented my fake annoyance and joined in as she sat me down to brush my hair. A light tap on the door announced Arwen's presence.

"_Ada_ has bidden me to bring you to the council." She came over to me and smiled encouragingly. I nodded and sighed again.

"You'll be okay!" Kara promised and pulled me in for a quick hug. Over the days before today, she had spent much of our time together retelling the events that would take place at the council. It helped my nerves to know what to expect, but only a little bit. The events in the book had not foretold of what it would be like with me there. Would me being present change the course of the council? I steeled a shaky breath.

"Yeah...Okay, I'm ready." I nodded and Arwen took my hand. I waved to Kara as we left the room.

…

The open veranda that the council took place on was already full of the members. They stood in their own group circles, speaking in hushed whispers; looking around with slitted suspicious glances. A round alabaster pedestal sat lonely in the middle of the great porch. Arwen led me to sit next to Mithrandir and many of the talking males stopped to stare at me as I sat.

"What is a child doing here?" One of the greying dwarves barked at me. I jumped at his tone and Arwen grabbed my hand in comfort, before leaving. I looked around to all the males, all seemingly in agreement that I shouldn't be present and I shrunk back into my seat. _Please, chair, swallow me whole_.

"She is here, because I asked her to be. I really do not think that it is for your concern, Master Gloín." Gandalf chided the dwarf before giving me a mischievous wink. The dwarf lord bowed with a grimace and turned back to his company. I glanced around at the others and met many unhappy gazes and I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

I met Glorfindel's eyes and he smiled encouragingly. My heart beat calmed slightly from his kindness and I smiled lightly in response. I was really grateful to Gandalf and Glorfindel's friendship among this group of ill-wishers to my being here and finally relaxed in my seat just as Lord Elrond entered and sat on his throne.

As if on a silent command, the entire council sat in their seats just as Bilbo and Frodo entered into the throng. They sat on Gandalf's other side and I nodded encouragingly at Frodo. He looked as nervous as I felt and even though I knew what to expect at this council, it still made me feel inadequate and small. I retreated into my mind and I hadn't even noticed when the Lord of Imladris began to address us.

This council felt like it stretched on forever as different people told of the happenings of their kingdoms. On and on the council dragged; from Bilbo, to Elrond, to Gloín, and then back to Elrond. There were many others who spoke, but I didn't know their names. I felt as though I was slipping into sleep when Elrond's clear voice startled me.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond swept his hand forth in a sweeping motion to the stone plinth in the center of the council. Frodo stood from his seat and looked around before stepping forward and placing the ring. He sighed in relief as he sat back into his seat.

The council filled with fevered words, barely contained in hushes. I winced as I stared at the offending gold band. Its evil seeped into the air around it and seethed into my joints. I shuddered and clung tightly onto the arms of my chair. There was a rustle of fabric as one of the men stood; it was the man with the dark hair and green eyes.

"So it's true," He barely whispers at first in a baritone voice. He walked slowly toward the plinth with glazed eyes. I felt the cold of the ring turn its attention to the man.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is near at hand'. Isildur's bane has been found," He stretched an eager hand toward the ring with a look of desire in his eyes, "Isildur's bane…" He whispered again. Creepy whispering began to swirl around the ring and I looked around to see if anyone else had heard it.

All eyes were on this man and many were sitting on the edges of the chairs in alarm. Aragorn watched the man like a hawk with a hand on his sword hilt, Legolas looked poised and ready to leap at the man, and the red-headed dwarf that I had cussed out in the stables held tightly to his battle axe with thick gloved fingers. My eyes passed over them quickly in seconds as the man's fingers drew closer to the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond stood, shouting the same time that Gandalf did.

"_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_." The wizards' normally cheerful and kind voice became harsh and barking.

The chipper autumn morning sun covered with a shadow of dark and stormy clouds and the very air felt tight and restricting to my lungs as he spoke those words. They grated in my ears and I covered them as I shrunk further into my seat. It seemed as though all goodness of the day had abandoned us and I felt my hope fade. With the last fell words to fall from his lips, the brightness of the day returned as though nothing had happened. I looked up at Mithrandir with a scowl and sat up in my seat.

The other elves in the council uncovered their ears as well. Elrond sat down on his throne with grace and took a deep breath, blowing it out in a shaky sigh.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." Elrond raised his gaze to Gandalf with disapproving eyes.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again. Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared; the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them." Gandalf replied. Boromir, still standing by the pedestal shook his head at this.

"It is a gift! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." He spoke fervently with slightly glazed eyes. It felt wrong to me somehow that he seemed so keen on the Ring and it's cloying darkness.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn stood from his chair; his face looking stormy and fed up with Boromir. I couldn't blame him though. Kara had told me of some of the misfortunes that would take place because of this high-born lord of Gondor. Boromir turned a glare on the Ranger.

"And what would a ranger know of this?" He sneered.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance." Legolas was so quiet that I missed him getting up from his seat and he walked a couple of steps closer. His icy eyes stared daggers at Boromir.

"Aragorn! This...is Isildur's heir…" Boromir looked at Aragorn in surprise.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas cut in and Aragorn lifted a hand in protest. They exchanged a tense look before Legolas retreated to his chair with a composed face. I watched him a moment longer; watching the serene expression on the planes of his face. They were flawless, as if cut out of marble. I caught a brief flash of fire in his cool eyes when they met mine and I froze. There was nothing I found more embarrassing than being caught in the act of staring at someone, and here I was: guilty as charged. Legolas regarded me with his emotionless mask for a moment before I dropped my eyes to the floor.

Over the time that I had spent with Kara these past few days, not once did Legolas warm up to me. There were times when I would catch his eyes before he would turn away in annoyance. Did I happen to know why he had been so off put by me? No, I didn't. Perhaps the novelty of seeing an elfling after so long had worn off. A sudden strike of the red-headed dwarf's axe on stone broke me from my train of thought.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloín, by any means that we here possess. The Ring was made from the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond cast a meaningful stare about the room and it quieted again. Everyone stared hard at the Ring, the atmosphere heavy with apprehension.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Bormoir said in a subdued tone.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas rose from his seat as the dwarf named Gimli stood.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli about spits in his rough voice.

I looked around in disbelief at all the males in the room as one by one they stood to argue with each other. You would think that being older than me -an elfling- that they would have more maturity and just forget their differences and agree, but no. A secret council to decide who goes to destroy a ring, and the males are locked in a pissing match. I shook my head and looked to Elrond; he didn't look impressed either.

"I will take it," A small voice cuts through the arguing and everyone stops. They all look to Frodo in shock, and I join them. I knew that this would be the outcome of the council, but I still had the hope that it wouldn't have to be. Frodo was a good man, he didn't deserve the fate of carrying such an evil burden, "Though I do not know the way." He looked at the council members shyly as they stared in awe at the hobbit.

Elrond raised his eyes to Frodo thoughtfully for a time and I thought that the silence would stretch on forever. A soft chime echoed through the halls and He broke his gaze, looked at the sky, then back to Frodo.

"This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and councils of the Great. Who of all the wise could have foreseen it? But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you," He came and stood before Frodo and knelt in front of him, laying his long fingers onto Frodo's small shoulders, "But if you should take it freely, I will say that your choice is right." Just as Elrond stands back up, Sam and the other Hobbits jump out from hiding.

"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" Sam cried. Pippin and Merry crowded around Frodo and linked arms with him. Elrond's lips ever so slightly rose at the corners in amusement.

"No indeed! You at least will go with him. It is hardly impossible to separate you all from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." One of his eyebrows quirked up and the hobbits shrunk back against Frodo bashfully.

...

**A/N:** Thank you all again for RxR & FxF! It really does mean a lot! Just a heads up, I will be going through and revising the first chapter for a couple of fixes (nothing too big, just minor edits). As you all may have noticed, I have been following events from both movies and book...at least with some of the dialogue. I plan on staying true to the events of the books though! Onto the review responses:

**Katia0203:** I promise that there will be romance, but it won't be an insta-romance. I want them to only see her as an elfling...at least for now ;D

**DivineHazex:** Thank you so much for FxF my story! And thank you as well for the review!

**Lacrea Moonlight:** Yeah, haha, even before the world was under quarantine, I was still a stay at home mom. Which means that I have the same amount of time to myself each day that I had before, lol. I will still be posting once a week. Stay safe!

**earthdragon:** I'm sorry that you aren't happy with Kara's entry into the story. She won't be in this story too much, and as I had written in the previous chapters a/n, she will have a story of her own and why she is in ME. It may not be something that you like, but there is a reason why I have added her into the stories. Also, I will be going back and revising the first chapter, because it was not my intent to have Tori's friends seem awful and cruel. For future reading, just keep in mind that Tori is not that beat up about being teased and that she teases her friends right back. As for Katlyn, she will come into the story much later, and not in the way you would expect. And no, Faramir is safe! Thank you again for your constant reviews! I look forward to hearing more!

Thank you all again!

_Nam__árië,_

_Tasarin_


	9. Chapter 9- Little Chat

**A/N:** I don't know if any of you wonderful readers saw, but last week, I deleted the author note at the very beginning of my story and now all the chapters that are uploaded go with the correct numbers. I also uploaded a chapter last week, so if you haven't read it, I would recommend going back to chapter 8 and reading it!

**Disclaimer:** I'd like the think I own everything, but I don't, so yeah. Just Tori and Kara...so far :3

_Chapter 9: Little Chat_

"Why did you want me at the council this morning, Mithrandir?" I sat together with the old man in Lord Elrond's private study. Every available wall housed hundreds upon hundreds of ancient, but well cared for books. As far as I had gathered, my presence was completely ignored and pointless. Why had I even bothered going in the first place?

The council adjourned for the day after the hobbits crashed it and everyone went their separate ways. I was in the great hall eating with Kara, confirming her account of the council, when Gandalf pulled me aside and brought me with him to speak privately with Lord Elrond. He sat down in a seat, releasing a loud sigh and pulled out a pipe and a small bag. He stuffed some kind of dried plant into it and packed it down with a small stick that he had pulled out of the worn pouch.

"Yes, Gandalf, please tell me why an elfling, who knows nothing of our world, might I add, was invited to a war council meant only for adults." Elrond's lordly voice bounced around the study. His dark eyebrows cut low against his eyes and his eyes flashed the color of steel.

Gandalf lit his pipe and took a few puffs before the smoke billowed out of his mouth in thick tendrils; it smelled of tobacco and weed. Here we were: Having a serious conversation and this old doaty was planning on getting high? Elrond didn't really seem bothered by it though.

"It is because of her little knowledge, that I invited her. I wanted her to know of the perils we face in Middle Earth." It was quiet for a moment and the elf stared hard at Gandalf. His words baffled me. I had already seen the danger that the Nazgûl had wrought upon poor, sweet Frodo. I had seen peril in our flight from Bree. What more could he possibly want me to learn?

I honestly didn't understand why he wanted me there in the first place. What could I do to help? I was nothing but a child. I couldn't even fight with swords or bows, so what use would I be to the council? I doubt they needed my advice on dancing techniques. _A lot of good that would do_. I held in a snort as I thought of a beefcake like Boromir twirling like a ballerina. No, it wouldn't be helpful, but it would sure be hilarious as hell.

"Surely there must be some other reason why, _mellon nin_. Why this child?" Elrond inquired as he sat gracefully into a beautifully carved oak armchair. The wizard smiled knowingly.

"Of course there is more," He took another long puff of his pipe and eyed me before exhaling, "But I think that before I divulge why, perhaps there is something the little one would like to talk about? Tell me my dear, what lays on your mind so heavily?" He smiled a grandfatherly smile and I stepped back from him in shock. How did he know?

"Are you a mind reader?" _Shite, I'll need to be careful around this old wizard._ I cautiously backed away from him. He laughed heartily.

"No, my dear child. I had assumed that you would have questions. After all, it is not often when one finds themselves in another world." I blinked.

"Ah, right...of course…" I mumbled and sat down on a vacant pouf. Where would I even begin? I checked my mental list and decided I would go with the first point on the list, "I have been having interesting dreams since I arrived. Dreams that-," A knock came at the door and an elleth with light brown hair quickly set down a full serving tray before bowing gracefully and leaving the room. Lord Elrond stood and poured a cup and handed one to me. I nodded my thanks and took a sip of the floral scented tea; its warmth slid down my throat and pooled in my stomach pleasantly.

"What happened in these dreams?" He pressed as he sat back in his seat and poured a cup for Gandalf. I held my cup closer to my face and felt the steam rise and breathed in the heady aroma.

"In my dreams, I am visited by an elf; with hair the color of gold and eyes as blue as the sky. His clothing changes with each dream and he always wears some kind of brooch or pin and he wears a ring. He speaks to me in these dreams, but when I wake up, I can't remember what it is we talked about. I am left with the feeling that whatever we talked about is important though." I tapped my finger against the cup, lost in thought.

"Have you seen this elf here in Imladris?" Elrond questioned curiously. He steepled his hands and brought them to his lips. I shook my head.

"No. At first I thought it was...Lord Glorfindel, but it is not." I tried to contain the flush I felt crawling up my neck and looked down into my cuppa.

"Have you noticed anything else about this Ellon? Perhaps if he wore any family crest on his clothing or perhaps on his jewelry?" He asked as Gandalf watched me.

"I can't remember" I shook my head, feeling frustrated at my fading memory. Elrond poured a cup for himself and sipped from it. Gandalf set down his pipe and leaned in closer.

"You mentioned he wore a brooch and ring. Could you describe them for me?"

I looked at him uncertainly before I closed my eyes in concentration, "The ring was a thin band of gold and silver that swirled around a pale green stone. I don't remember too much about the brooch, only that it was made of gold." I opened my eyes as Elrond stood from his seat and walked purposefully to one of his bookshelves on the wall.

"Did the ring have a symbol engraven upon the stone?" Elrond inquired over his shoulder as he pulled out a thick leather bound book. The stone stayed blurry in my hazy memory. I shook my head as the elf lord came back to his seat with the book. He turned it around carefully in his hands before he placed it on my lap.

"This is for you. Perhaps it will aid you." I opened the book and perused the paged contents. All were filled with pictures of symbols and words written in a beautiful sweeping language.

"What is it?"

"Tis a book of Emblems and Heraldry."

"So...like a book of family crests?" Elrond nodded and smiled. I looked back down and I know looking at the words should have meant something to me, but it just looked like gibberish.

"I can't read it," I pouted in frustration and looked up into Elrond's silver pools, "Why can I not understand elvish, but I can dwarvish?" Elrond sent a inquisitive glance at Gandalf. _Why can't they just say what they are thinking out loud?_ Their secret conversation irked me. There was nothing I hated more than that.

"I am sure that with time, that question may be answered, my dear." The old man patted my hand. I looked down at the book, annoyed with the non-answer. _Which means, in other words, 'I don't know'. Couldn't have said that instead?_

"Will you teach me?" I asked out loud as I fingered the swirling script.

"My councilor, Erestor, will oversee your studies while you reside here in Imladris." His normally straight mouth, curved into a smile. I sighed. _I guess this is an answer to one of my problems._ I set the book aside and rolled my tense shoulders. The aching in my body felt dull compared to what it felt like this morning, but it was still there niggling in the background.

"What else troubles you, _penneth_?" Lord Elrond asked with concern lacing his voice. He watched me with a careful eye and I grimaced.

"Ever since the dreams started, my body is always sore and I have chest pain." His eyebrows rose up his forehead in slight alarm.

"What is your age?" I looked at him funny. What did my age have to do with my body aching?

"I thought I was 20 years old, but Arwen seems to think I am actually 33." He nodded, like a doctor calculating something in his head. He grabbed my hand softly and held it for a moment. His eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, then cleared before he relinquished my hand.

"What is it?" I asked in a small voice. His eyes held confusion as he stared back.

"I'm not entirely sure. You are still too young to have another growth spell, but I think it would be best to have you taken to the Lady Galadriel in the Golden Wood."

"Perhaps, My Lord, if I could speak?" Gandalf said, and Elrond nodded.

"I think it wise that Lady Tori should travel with the Fellowship until they reach Lothlórien." My mouth snapped open.

"What?!" I nearly screeched in a strangled voice. Elrond and Gandalf were locked in a staring contest of sorts.

"Is this why you invited her to the council, Mithrandir?" The wizard nodded.

"It is in part, one of the reasons why. The road is treacherous, Master Erond. There have already been some to volunteer to join the fellowship and she would be well guarded and safe with them. You would not have to expend more of your guards to take her to the Golden Wood." The elf sat back in his seat for a long while as he contemplated Gandalf's words.

Mithrandir started up smoking on his pipe again, blowing perfect rings with a lazy and unhurried air while Elrond sipped his tea silently. Both seemed cool as cucumbers; I on the other hand couldn't seem to sit still under the heavy silence that filled the study. I stood and paced the floor like a caged animal.

"What is the other reason, Gandalf?" Finally the elf broke the deafening quiet and I sighed with relief. _Surely there is a very methodically thought out reason as to why I need to go! What else could it be?_

"It is a feeling of mine that she goes with the Fellowship; at least to Loríen. I do not know if our paths will cross again, for I have just the inkling that it needs to be the Fellowship that brings her to the Golden Wood and have felt nothing further beyond that in terms of where Lady Tori should venture after." _Or not!_ I was being sent with the very envoy to destroy an evil, mind-controlling ring because this old decrepit codger had a feeling? '_Go to the council' she said! 'It will be fun' she said!_ _Fun my arse!_

"So, that's it then? I'm going on a top secret mission based on Gandalf's feelings?" I bit out bitterly and the old man scowled and stood over me. Clearly, someone was not impressed with my tone.

"It is unwise to doubt a Wizard of the impressions they have received! It was, after all, a notion of mine that led to the discovery that the Dark Lord Sauron had indeed returned to Middle Earth. I will not have some jaunty young elfling degrade the workings of the Valar simply because she does not have the faith to believe in my words." The old man straightened out his shoulders and towered tall. His normally soft and ancient eyes, shaded darkly with a flash of warning.

For the first time since meeting Gandalf, I saw him for what he truly was: A Wizard that could easily fry my arse with a thunderbolt from the sky for my salty attitude and remarks. I swallowed hard and shrunk down into my seat, all indignation at the ridicularity of my situation withered into oblivion.

"I'm sorry," I choked out with a shiver. His eyes softened and his demeanor changed back to the kind grandfatherly figurehead as he sat back into his seat with a triumphant smile.

"It would seem," Lord Elrond finally met my eyes, "that the Valar have their eyes fixed upon you, _Tithen pen_. I admit, I do not know what they have in store for you, but I will not deny that I too have had this feeling within my feä since you have arrived in my halls." I was shocked! Even the wise Lord of Imladris was brought to agreement with the Wizard's words. The elf nodded at his own words.

"Am I going then?" I asked Elrond in a small, resigned voice. All the bravado I had was gone and I was left with what my false confidence tried to hide; fear and uncertainty.

"Indeed you will." He responded.

"Welcome, Lady Tori, to the Fellowship of the Ring." Gandalf said warmly as he nudged my arm with a crinkled wink.

...

_Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I enjoy reading them and give me motivation when I write! Stay safe!_

_Nam__árië,_

_Tasarin_

_Mellon nin- Friend/My Friend (nin adds possession to nouns)_

_Ellon/Ellyn- Male Elf Singular/Plural_

_Elleth/Ellith- Female Elf singular/Plural_

_Tithen pen- Little one_

_Penneth- Young one_


	10. Chapter 10- Dispute

**A/N: **I hope everyone has been safe during this pandemic, and I also hope that this chapter will lift your spirits! Happy Easter to all who celebrate it!

**Disclaimer: **For future reference, refer to first couple of chapters for the disclaimer as I won't be writing it for the future chapters. I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. Just my own, and so far, it is just Tori and Kara.

_Chapter 10: Dispute_

Of all the things to happen to make my life situation any worse, of course it would have to be that I was now part of covert operation: T.E.R.D; Throw the Evil Ring into Doom-Mount Doom. Was the acronym stupid? Of course it was, but I couldn't think of one that used the word shite, which perfectly described my circumstance. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustrated exasperation. There would be no getting out of travelling with Frodo and the other Hobbits now. I had left both Lord Elrond and Gandalf conversing about who else was to go with Frodo, but not before the old man clapped my shoulder enthusiastically, perhaps trying to comfort me; I didn't feel that comforted.

I wandered the halls aimlessly. I wouldn't be starting my elvish lessons with Erestor until next week, and I didn't really feel like going back to my room to sleep. No, I would not find rest easily; so I continued walking. The thought of looking for Kara and talking with her sorely tempted me, but then I would have to tell her everything that happened, and I wasn't ready to talk yet. I needed some time to ruminate over everything myself.

Before I had even realized it, the smell of sweet grass and tanned leather wafted to me as did the sound of whinneys and nays of the horses and ponies in the stable. Of course it wasn't really much of a surprise for me. Growing up, I had often found refuge with the majestic creatures. Their pure hearts and gentle spirits always helped me think. Besides, this happened to be the second day in a row that I had wandered to it.

I walked up to Asfaloth's paddock and scratched his nose before slipping behind him and onto his hay bale. I layed back on the scratchy straw and stared at the ceiling. Thousands of tiny dust motes danced in the midday sun that streamed into the stall from the window. They flitted about fast as Asfaloth's tail flicked at the air before settling back down from their frenzied swirling. _I wish I was just a speck of dust, then I wouldn't have to deal with this_. I lifted my small hands up into the sun and watched as the light bounced off of my pale skin. _What am I going to do?_

"Doth mine eyes deceive me, or is there a rather precocious little elfling lying in my great steed's afternoon meal?" I startled at the sudden voice and rolled off the bale onto the floor with a huff. Glorfindel's deep laughter bounced around the stall. I pinned him with a glare as I stood and brushed the dirt off of my now soiled dress. He cleared his throat and leaned against the stall door.

"You should wear some bells, or something." I mumbled under my breath as I tried to comb out stray bits of straw from my hair. I caught a knot in my haste and hissed. His lips pulled into a smile as he stepped closer.

"Here," He stilled my hands with his large ones, "let me help." I stood perfectly still as he picked the rogue pieces of hay from my now tangled hair. I could feel the heat radiating off his body in waves, and it felt like my heart was beating too loudly in my chest. I held my breath when he pulled a loose strand of my silvery gold hair from my eyes and placed it gently behind my ear.

"Thanks." I somehow managed and stepped away from him. In all my years of life, I had never felt attracted to anyone, and therefore was able to speak very comfortably with men. Recently however, I felt like every male I came across made me unintelligible. Perhaps it was because all these elves, both male and female, were immaculate and beautiful? I could feel a blush creeping to the tips of my ears and I cursed internally.

"You are welcome, young one." He replied cordially then patted his stallion on the neck. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye curiously.

"Is this to be a regular occurence?"

"Of what exactly?" I asked as I hastily covered my ears with my hair.

"Happening upon you in my horse's stall?" He offered, trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips. I mouthed an awkward and silent 'oh' and looked to the floor. I racked my brain for anything to say, but nothing came to mind as I stared into his deep eyes. I was definitely in need of saving from embarrassing myself further when I heard Kara's voice right outside the stable. A feeling of relief washed over me as her honey golden tresses came into view.

"Finally! Do you know how long I have been looking for you?" She huffed as she stopped right outside the stall. She looked up at Glorfindel with a shy smile and curtsied, "_Mae G'ovannen, h__îr nin._"

"_Mae G'ovannen_." He bowed his head in response and lifted a fisted hand lightly to his chest. His eyes watched her closely with a look I didn't understand. I looked over at Kara who was held in an eye lock with him. My gaze bounced back and forth between them both, but they seemed to be lost in each other's gazes.

I felt a pang of disappointment when I realized that Glorfindel seemed rather taken with Kara. I was a child to the elves, after all. Who would even consider me in any sort of romantic way? Apparently I still had seventy-ish years to mature and grow before I would even be 'wife material'. Then again, I wasn't really in the position in life to be open to any sort of relationship. Being part of the T.E.R.D squad kind of shot that option down for me.

"_Melian._" I jumped as Legolas came into view. _They really need to make some noise before they just pop in! _Kara and Glorfindel looked away from each other quickly, as if they were caught in the act of something far more intimate.

"_Honnaneth._" Kara gasped and looked back at Legolas stepping away from Glorfindel. Legolas stepped up, straightening his broad shoulders in front of the other ellon, and watched him carefully. Glorfindel responded in the same fashion and met Legolas' gaze confidently. I could almost smell the overwhelming presence of testosterone in the air.

"_Tolo, aphado nin._" His voice sounded commanding as he looked back at Kara.

She nodded mechanically, grabbed onto my hand and pulled me with her toward the exit, "Let's go." She whispered to me.

At the door, and Legolas now following behind us, Kara turned back and curtsied once more, "_Nam__árië._" She said quietly to Glorfindel before leading me out of the stable. I looked up at her pink cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" I jabbed her lightly with my elbow and she frowned. I wasn't going to lie, I felt slightly jealous of her, but I pushed those heavy feelings aside.

"I have no idea." She looked down at me, her eyebrows were puckered in confusion.

"What were you doing without an escort?" Legolas easily caught up to us easily with his long legs. That really wasn't saying much though, considering that I had short legs and had to fast walk just to keep up with Kara. _Stupid prince with his long legs!_

"I wasn't alone, Uncle." She quipped with a glance in my direction. Legolas looked over at me with a look full of antipathy and I bristled.

"A child does not count as a proper escort." He said distastefully in his musical voice. I shot him a glare that he didn't even bother to address; He just clicked his tongue and looked away from me.

"Well, this _child _is going to Mordor with the Hobbits, so my presence must obviously amount to something important, Princling." I retorted and stood my ground, glaring up with seething eyes at him. His shocked expression quickly changed to defiance and he stepped closer into my personal bubble. He towered over me with venomous malice.

"You will hold your tongue." He bit out. Kara stood frozen, wide eyed and mouth agape in disbelief at our scornful wordplay. She reached for my arm and I shrugged her off. I wasn't going to back down for this though. His cold words only fueled my fury.

"Or you'll what Princess?" I challenged as I stepped onto one of his feet and his slitted eyes glinted with cold fire. I don't know how long we stood staring, but suddenly Mithrandir and Aragorn were pulling us away from each other.

"I will not have any member of the Fellowship behave in such a manner! Cease this dribble at once!" The wizard boomed in displeasure.

"He's going too?!" I nearly yelled, but controlled my voice in time. Gandalf nodded briefly but kept his eyes on Legolas; as if his expression alone could tell the elf he had been out of line. The elf looked down at the floor with a frown then looked back at the old man.

"I am sorry for my behavior, Gandalf."

"Tis not I that needs an apology, _Mellon nin_." Legolas stiffened and met my eyes reluctantly.

"Forgive me for my trespasses, My Lady." He cleared his face of emotion and bowed regally. All traces of the tension and anger that he had moments ago were gone. _I win._ I smiled, feeling smug that he was being put into his place. Then I looked over at Gandalf who eyed me expectantly. He nudged me lightly toward Legolas; he was wanting me to apologise as well. I bit my lip and clenched my fists.

"Sorry, Legolas." My throat felt tight as I apologised. I caught sight of the corners of his lips twitch. _Oh I so badly want to punch that smile right off his face!_

"Now that I have you both here," Gandalf gave Legolas and I a pointed stare, "I would speak with you. Come, walk with me." Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder in a friendly manner before taking off in the direction of The Last Homely House. Legolas didn't miss a beat and followed after Gandalf. I watched their backs, still reeling from learning that I was going to have to travel with the elven prince. I felt a soft hand cover mine.

"You're really going then?" I turned to look into Kara's stormy eyes. This isn't how I wanted her to find out.

"Gandalf and Elrond didn't really give me much of a choice." I sighed out the last of my frustration and was left with just feeling tired and ready to sleep. She tried for a cheerful smile that helped me feel a little better.

"It'll be okay...We'll talk more later. Go, they're waiting for you." I nodded my silent agreement as she nudged me in the direction of the wizard and elf after giving me a brief hug. I gave her one last look, catching her resigned sad eyes before turning away/

"Later…" I called over my shoulder and I jogged over to Mithrandir and Legolas.

Gandalf remained quiet. He led us to an open circle of bare dirt surrounded by trees, shrubbery and rocks. The crisp autumn air was slowly cooling as the sun fell from its highest perch in the sky. I hadn't realised how much time had passed. Soon, the sun would be setting into the trees. Gandalf stepped into the ring and turned to both of us.

"It has come to my attention that Lady Tori has not been versed in the use of weapons. Being a member of the Fellowship, even for part of the journey, will require some skill in defending oneself," I felt my stomach drop with each of his words as he watched Legolas with keen eyes, "You will mentor her, Legolas."

The elf gasped quietly and stepped back as if he had been slapped by the wizard; his eyes were unreadable and dark for only a moment. He regarded me cooly, before the corners of his lips lifted into a daunting little smirk. His eyes sparkled, lit with mirth, and finally his shapely lips transformed from a smirk into a dazzling smile. Little butterflies rioted my insides as I felt a cold chill overtake my body. He was beautiful; an angel...A beautiful destroying angel hell bent on making my already dishevelled life even more chaotic.

His silvery blue eyes watched me calculatively with increasing joy as I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. I could see it in his eyes at that moment, that I would be lucky to survive whatever heinous and unpleasant training he had in store for me in the months to come. I could feel that I would soon come to regret even challenging this princling and calling him princess. This would be payback and it would be glorious; to him anyways. Finally, his intense gaze left me and turned on Gandalf.

"It would be my utmost pleasure, _Mellon nin_."

...

_Mae G'ovannen- Well met_

_H__îr nin- My Lord_

_Honnaneth- Uncle (literal translation is 'brother of mother' and it is a fan made word as there isn't really a word for uncle)_

_Tolo, aphado nin- Come, follow me_

_Nam__árië- Farewell_

**A/N:** Sooooo? What did you think? Who knew that Legolas could be so spiteful? Lol He is after-all, the son of a King with a legendary temper. I will be posting Kara's story up soonly! I'm still in chapter 2 of her story, but once I get to chapter 5, I'll be posting it under another story name. **Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow to keep up to date and informed for when I post the next chapter! **

_Nam__árië,_

_Tasarin_


	11. Chapter 11- Surprise

**A/N: **I hope you are all staying safe during this epidemic! I also hope that you have been having fun reading my story! It really makes me happy when I see that I have readers and going through and reading your reviews when you leave them! In other words: Please review! It motivates me while I write and it brightens my day. Also, if you have bookmarked my story, but haven't followed and favorited, please please PLEASE for the love of Eru, follow and favorite! I would love the support! Reviews are also most welcome! **Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters!**

Kudos to my husband who sits patiently through me reading my chapters to him in his spare time and my beta reader Lily rose1900

_Chapter 11: Surprise_

"You shouldn't have challenged him! He never backs down from a challenge!" Kara sat down on my bed. I practically ran back to The Last Homely House after being excused from Gandalf. I ate dinner too quickly to really taste anything and escaped with Kara to my room to tell her everything that happened that day. I flopped onto the bed, burrowing my face into one of the soft downy pillows.

"I know, I just couldn't help it! I hate it when people belittle me." The pillow muffled my voice as I moaned into it. I turned to Kara.

"I have never seen him like that before! I had heard from the servants back in Mirkwood, that his temper could rival Daerada's!"

"Who?" I looked at her questioningly.

"My grandfather, King Thranduil." She blushed lightly and laughed.

"Oh, gotcha," I nodded in understanding, "How is it that you had never seen him act that way though, if he has such a bad temper?" Surely he had outbursts as anyone normal would, right?

"Daerada said that uncle has his mother's patience, which is very saintly, apparently. That's why I was so surprised, because it takes a lot to irk him. What did you do to peeve him badly enough that he would act on his anger?" I had often wondered that myself. I thought back on the previous days. Had I said something insensitive while in his company to earn his malice? Nothing came to mind. I hadn't even really talked to him that much in the first place. I shrugged in confusion.

"I have no idea." I responded. I covered my eyes with an arm and sighed again. The room fell silent for a moment, before I heard Kara shift on the smooth fabric of the bed.

"He's not going to go easy on you, is he?" She asked quietly. I groaned rather loudly as I remembered his too happy expression as he accepted to train me.

"No. Why would he? I practically begged for it when I called him princess." _I am so stupid! Why do I always let my anger rule me?_ She giggled.

"I still can't believe you did that!"

"I can! He was being an arsehole." She smacked my arm playfully and shook her head as I smirked unapologetically. She stared me down with serious grey eyes. Her honey blond hair had grown from her shoulder length bob that she had it styled to. It was now almost as long as mine, but that's where the similarities ended. Where my pale, almost silvery blond hair had unruly waves and somewhat tame curls, hers fell straight down like a waterfall of gold that splayed across my shimmering dusty rose sheets.

"You really need to learn to control your temper." She broke the silence as she rolled off the bed to a stand. I got up and walked with her the short distance to the door.

"I know." I sighed yet again and looked up at her.

"Better get to sleep," She said with a sigh, lighting a small lantern on my desk before grabbing onto it. Her pale face illuminated in the golden light of the candle fire and she smiled, "Try to rest now while you can. I'm afraid my uncle won't let you once you start training with him."

"Ugh, thanks for the warning! Night." I grimaced as she left, shutting the door behind her. She was right of course; Legolas had promised as much.

..._Flashback_…

"_It would be my utmost pleasure, Mellon nin." Legolas said in a smooth voice. Mithrandir smiled happily and nodded his head in approval._

"_Very good." He said as he pulled out his pipe, stuffing it with his dried weed plant. I turned to face Gandalf fully, away from Legolas._

"_Perfect. Just bloody perfect," I scrubbed a hand over my face and muttered, "when do we start?" I asked louder with sarcastic enthusiasm. I heard Legolas' light foot fall step closer and felt him stop directly behind me. His warmth bombarded my nerve endings. He rested both of his large hands on my tiny shoulders and I startled. Fighting against his strength proved to be a rather fruitless endeavor as he kept me grounded right next to him._

"_The sooner, the better." Gandalf said, exhaling smoke from his mouth in a messy cloud, completely oblivious to the fact that Legolas was a like cat who had caught a little mouse and was playing with it. Legolas' hands squeezed my shoulders lightly and I squirmed._

"_We will start next week. I will train her thoroughly," He replied to Gandalf and leaned down to my level, "I would suggest that you prepare yourself. I am not a forgiving teacher when provoked, Princess." He whispered right into my ear. His warm breath caressing my cheek and ear tip softly._

..._End of Flashback_…

I reached up to touch the ear that he had whispered in and shivered as an almost painfully warm ripple ran up my spine. I thought I had gotten over the feeling of being flustered by such close proximity to males as I progressed in my dancing skills, but having Legolas that close to feel his breath blow against the sensitive skin of my ear had me second guess myself. A fluttery feeling assaulted my stomach without my permission. _No! You will not fall for him...even if he is...NO!_ I screamed at myself with another shiver.

I had no experience in dating to draw on and compare to see if perhaps that is why I felt so peeved by the prince's actions. It's not like I ever really actively searched for a romantic relationship either. Being in this childlike body didn't really give me much choice from the dating pools either.

I was still reeling from him flipping the taunt of 'princess' back on me. Legolas was an egotistical, rude, and stuck up princling, at least to me. How could one elf be so mean to another that they had never met and knew nothing about? His disdain for me really wasn't that subtle either. Right from the start we had been enemies and that is how it would stay.

I walked back over to my bed and plopped down onto the soft mattress and heaved out a loud breath. _Kara is right, I really should get some rest._ I didn't even bother changing out of the dress I wore, and just crawled underneath the comforter. The silken sheets felt cool against my exposed legs and calves. I pulled my hair into a loose braid and laid my head down. I was out as my exhaustion finally caught up with me.

…

If I thought that the amount of rest I forced myself to take was enough to prepare me for Legolas' bootcamp from hell, I was sorely mistaken. Training started out very rough indeed. He was my personal wake-up alarm. Complete with an ice cold bucket of water straight from the Bruinen right at the arse crack of dawn. Every. Single. Morning.

We started with the basics; Legolas also had me running up and down the hills in the valley with heavy bags of sand strapped to my legs and arms to build up my stamina and strength. He really was a slave driver of a teacher. I trained with Legolas every morning at dawn until noon. Then the rest of the day I spent with Erestor learning the elvish language and their history; my history. Of course, I had small breaks in between for myself as well.

The second week was much worse than the first. That's when we started hand to hand sparring. Imagine my small arse up against his giant one. Legolas also took it upon himself to supplement my elvish lessons. He had taken great pleasure ignoring what I said and would reward me with more punishments until I spoke to him in elvish. Needless to say, I had too many bruises to count and every morning I awoke, my muscles begged for me to stop.

I hadn't learned anything new about the mysterious ellon of my dreams either, which dampened my spirits even more than my sore body and stretched mind ever could. I had hoped that with my elvish lessons progressing, that I might understand what we talked about in the dreams, but it was all quite muddled and disappointing.

At the end of the third week, after a particularly grueling sparring match with Legolas -which ended with me on my back; also a rather common occurrence- Legolas called for an early break just before noon. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I gladly relaxed my tense and bruised body to catch my breath. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the midday rays on my skin. You would think that spending all my time outside in the sun would give me some unfortunate sunburns, or even some tanning, but no, my skin stayed the same pale and milky white. It did seem to glow though, so maybe all the training I was doing was actually good for me. _Surprise, surprise._

"_We are done for the day_," Legolas said in musical elvish, looking down his nose to me with eyes that glittered almost light blue in the sunlight, "_Lord Elrond would have you meet him in the Halls of Healing._" He smirked at my dirty and dishevelled hair, which was plastered to my face with a sheen of sweat from where strands of it had fallen out of my braid. Legolas had never even broken a sweat during the past few weeks. He bowed curtly and left me there, sprawled spread eagle in the dirt circle of the arena.

I felt as though I could lay there forever, but Lord Elrond was expecting me. I rolled onto my side and let out a pitiful moan. My training tunic and leggings were drenched and ruddy with sweat and dirt. Luckily, being an elf had great perks; my sweat didn't stink like it did on earth. I still felt grimey though. I walked stiffly back to my room and undressed. A bath was already drawn up and steaming with cloying flowery perfumes.

To say that the warm water felt like heaven to my screaming muscles was an understatement. It felt so beautiful I could cry! I had to remind myself several times that I needed to hurry. Too soon, I slipped out of the tub and back into my room to dress. I quickly threw on a simple light blue dress with sweeping sleeves that covered my hands with lace and silk that I had worn a couple of days ago. Where it had once fit comfortably loose, it now felt a little too snug. _Did someone wash it wrong?_

I pulled off the dress and tried on another one. That one felt tight too. I frowned as I took off that dress as well. All the tight fabric shifting against my chest made it feel tender. _I must have done too much today._ Legolas had pushed me hard today.

I rubbed my chest absentmindedly with my free hand as I searched my wardrobe for clothing with my other. Expecting the usual firmness as I rubbed the sore skin of my chest, I was taken aback at the softness that my hand felt. I looked into the mirror with a fleeting glance, then did a double take.

No longer was the creamy white skin of my chest as flat as a board; there was a very subtle change. I lifted a hand curiously and poked at the small bumps on my chest. _Are these…?_ _Holy Shite, they are!_ I smirked at my reflection with glee. Boobs. I had boobs! Long had I coveted other women for their womanly curves, and now I had some of my own. At last I had graduated from the board-chest group, to the itty bitty tittie commitie. I gazed closer at myself with a critical eye. Even my hips seemed a little more rounded out and wider, I noted with pleasure. All were very subtle changes to my body, but I was happy. It meant that my body was finally maturing.

I dressed fast in a loose green tunic that fell past my hips and dark brown leggings that hugged my legs tightly. In my excitement, I forgot to slip into some shoes and to tie up my sopping tresses that hung rather wildly down my back. It swung and flicked water at the elves that I ran past in the halls; my bare feet barely making a sound on the cold stone ground.

I found my way to the Halls of Healing quickly; acquiring new bruises daily had made me highly motivated to memorize the fastest route. The sun was setting, and the valley was blanketed in the warm red and orangey tones of sunset. Elrond stood outside the entryway like a sentinel. His steely eyes were softened as he watched the light fade over the trees of Imladris.

"_I wish to speak with you. Come."_ He didn't even glance at me as I approached him. Legolas wasn't the only one who supplemented my elvish lessons. In fact, all of the elves in Rivendell decided to pitch in; the saying, 'it takes a village to raise a child' had been taken quite literally and seriously here. Even Aragorn refused to speak to me bar elvish. I groaned inwardly. He led me to a small cot and motioned me to sit. I obeyed and sat down.

"_You have grown._" He noted with surprise as he appraised me. I nodded with delight, not really knowing how to voice my happiness into words. It's not like I could tell Elrond how proud I was that I had sprouted a chest. _That would be a __very_ _embarrassing topic. Maybe I can talk to Arwen about it? Or Kara even._ I felt a brief stab of sadness at the thought. Most of my days were spent slaving over training and my studies with Erestor kept me so busy that I hardly spent any time with my friends. His eyes flitted with an emotion that I didn't catch, and all too quickly, it was replaced with a calculative stare.

"_How have your lessons been going?_" He asked as he grabbed one of my arms to inspect the bruising. It took me a moment to figure out his words' meaning. I had always been a quick learner of languages, that's why I had minored in linguistics in college. Understanding elvish wasn't even the problem as it had come to me naturally. Faster than any other languages that I had learned, in fact; go figure. Speaking it however was a different challenge. My tongue felt heavy and uncoordinated with the phrases and vocabulary.

"_They have...been...good._" I cringed at my broken response but Elrond smiled approvingly at me. He looked down, probing the splotches of purple and yellow with feather light fingertips.

"_It has crossed my mind, that perhaps it is time you learned the art of healing, young one,_" He looked up with amusement in his eyes, "_Surely, the knowledge to heal will benefit you in...all your endeavors._" My mouth fell open in shock. _Did he just...make fun of me?_ He released my arm and offered me a small linen sachet.

"_Steep that in your bath water. It will relieve the soreness of muscles and improve the flow of blood to stimulate your bruises to heal swiftly._" I shook my shock away and accepted the pouch with a hasty nod. I couldn't deny that the thought of learning to heal sent a buzz of thrill through my veins. I felt like all the training that I did with Legolas was pointless. I hadn't gained anything from it except a bruised body-and ego-, and maybe more stamina from what I already had from years of dancing. Maybe healing was something that I could be good at.

"_Who...will be...teacher?_" _Ugh, that was rough_. He smiled brightly, his normally steel grey eyes were warmed by the candle light of the halls.

"_I do believe you will become a fine healer under my tutelage._"

"_You?!_" I asked rather a little too loudly in an incredulous voice. The elf lord lifted a quizzical brow at my response and simpered.

"_I would have considered you willing to have your defensive training reduced, but I understand if you do not wish to relinquish your time with Legolas. It would seem that he has grown rather fond of you._"

"You mean that he is rather fond of abusing me," I snapped peevishly in westron, but then cleared my throat at his disapproving look, "_Forgive me._" I said quietly, switching back to elvish. I ducked my eyes and fingered the pouch in my hands.

"_Do you wish to learn?_" One of his strong fingers hooked under my chin and lifted my face. His eyes had softened again.

"_Yes, very much!_" I answered enthusiastically and he chuckled.

...

**A/N:** Dont forget to FxFxR!


	12. Chapter 12- Seasons of Change

**A/N:** He all, thank you so much to the people who have spent their time reading and reviewing this story! I truly means a lot to me! Sorry for posting it so late in the day though. I got woken up by a smoke alarm going off and didn't go back to bed until like 4am, so I had a late start to finishing this chapter. As such, it is one of the shorter ones, but it is still important to the story. Nothing I write about is random filler *hint hint*. Anywhoozers, Thank you again to all my fantastic readers. If you are new, please don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review. As a reminder, I post every sunday (unless a post something that says otherwise!)

Thank you also to my beta reader Lily rose1900!

_Chapter 12: Seasons of Change_

November passed by in a blur and soon it was December. There were very small changes to Imladris with the season change. The multi colored leaves had fallen and the bare trees seemed to droop with tired limbs as the cold snap of winter fell on them. The air didn't really feel colder though, just felt more crisp as I breathed it in -another perk of being an elf, or so I was told. The Elves were bustling around with excited energy as they prepared for snowfall. I had missed their celebration of _Enderi_; something akin to a three day harvest festival. Fortunately for me, they would soon be celebrating _Turuhalme_, or log drawing- filled with fun winter games, feasts and, pause for dramatic effect: Log Drawing. _Obviously!_

In my history studies with Erestor, I learned that December wasn't the last month of the year for the Elves. The old year ended on a day they called _Mettare_, and the first day of the new year started on a day they called _Yestare_. History of the elves turned out to be fascinating! Not to mention that many elves in history were kick-arse; including the one about Rivendell's own resident balroq slayer. I had to admit: Glorfindel was a handsome ellon, but after watching him closely as the weeks passed, it was obvious that he was interested in Kara.

There was one afternoon during lunchtime in the great hall, where both Glorfindel and Kara would sneak looks at each other from across the table. It wasn't that subtle like perhaps they thought it would be, but then again, no one else seemed to be paying attention to them; except for Legolas. He looked like he had eaten something bitter that whole meal. It was from then on -more out of spite for my self defense teacher- that I would make it a personal goal to pair Kara up with the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. _Boy that is a mouthful to remember_. And the _Turuhalme_ celebration would be the perfect time to do it.

The almost feverish passion that the elves of Rivendell prepared for the upcoming festival with, was contagious. I found that I was more enthusiastic about everything; even during my training lessons with Legolas were more enjoyable. I still hadn't really gotten any better with sparring though as I was expecting. Although I did get better at dodging Legolas' attacks, so I guess I was improving; no matter how miniscule the improvement was.

The weather wasn't the only thing to change towards the end November; the fellowship had grown in number. From a company of eight, to ten. Boromir -the stuffy beef-cake with the obsessive need for the Ring- and Gimli, the bright orange bearded doaty I cussed out in the stables. This party sure seemed ever the more like the makings of a hot mess waiting to happen.

I generally tried to steer clear of Boromir and Gimli, but they made that near impossible as they watched my combat lessons with Legolas, shouting out goading words and on occasion, advice. Even the looks Gimli sent my way spoke volumes about how scornful he felt to my obvious inexperience in battle. The elf didn't seem too enthusiastic about the dwarf watching our sparring matches either. Looking on the bright side of things, at least I wouldn't be his most hated enemy anymore.

In fact, I actually felt like Legolas and I had come to an agreement of sorts: We both disliked Gimli. We could finally graduate from enemies to frenemies. It wasn't that big of a jump, I'll admit, but it felt huge. He still rather enjoyed beating up my pride -and me- during our matches, but at least now he actually would talk to me without taunting me...too much anyways.

As promised, my training time with Legolas was cut in half to accommodate my lessons with Lord Elrond. _Thank you, Lord Elrond! _I considered him to be almost at the top of my favorite people list, I would definitely have to prepare a special christmas gift for him.

It wasn't like learning about healing came easily, in fact, it was rather complicated. Despite the challenge, I felt like I was improving faster with it than all the strength and endurance training with Legolas. Learning and memorizing the list of plants and herbs along with their medicinal properties and uses was a tedious process. But for the first time since being announced as a member of the fellowship, I actually felt that I had something useful I could provide my companions.

With the winter festivities drawing near, I was given a break from my lessons so that I could actually enjoy the holidays. Being given time away from the busy schedule that I had grown accustomed to left me with ample time to think. Things to think about like the family that I had come to know back on earth and unintentionally left behind. Would I ever get to see them again? A part of me hoped with all my might that I would be able to see them again, but there was also another part of me that knew that I never would and that pained me greatly.

To keep my mind off the sadness, I turned to creating gifts for the people that helped me since arriving in middle earth. The list seemed to grow rather long, and my skills of creation sorely lacked. I had tried taking up weaving and embroidery with Arwen in my spare time, but all the things I had made were absolutely atrocious to say the least. It probably also didn't help that I had little patience for it. She thought it entertaining when I would throw my work out the nearest window the moment I grew too annoyed with it.

I tried my hand at cooking and baking. That lasted as long as it took to almost burn down the kitchens; which was in the first thirty minutes of starting. The Head Chef was none too happy with me after that. Banished from entering the kitchens, much to my chagrin, I searched for anything else I could try for my gift crafting.

It was one afternoon, lamenting over my poor home-maker abilities, aimlessly walking through the gardens when a sharp metallic din sounded off in the distance. I looked around the garden in confusion, this was the first time had ever heard the noise in all of Imladris. Where had it come from? I followed the rhythmic thud thud and rounded a copse of winter sleeping trees to a hall covered in naked vines that I hadn't noticed before. The bleak warmth of the sun cut through small slits in the closed wooden windows of the long passage.

There was a bright reddish-orange light that danced on the walls at the end of the corridor. There was an acrid smell that I couldn't place, but it somehow was comforting and familiar. The humid air lightly misted my face as I pushed through the door into a large vaulted room with an open beam of light shining down in the center of it. There was an intricate oven carved out of the alabaster colored stone that rose out of the floor to meet the trailing sunlight. Smoke billowed from the top of the stone, writhing about lazily in the air. There was an ellon on the other side of the oven like stone, hammering something the color of bright hot coals and fire.

"_You don't have to hide, you can come out now._" I jumped in surprise. I hadn't even heard myself enter the room over the loud raucous of his hammer. He softly placed the long fiery object back into the open and gaping maw of the stone -it was a forge, I suddenly realised- and stood tall, facing me as I drew closer.

His strong hands were covered in thick hide gloves, and he wore a dark tunic and breeches. He had a strong face, not much unlike you would expect from a typical blacksmith, but like all elves, he was beautiful. His hair was a dark blanket of deep brown that glowed red from the forge fire and his white skin glowed healthily. His clear eyes reflected the bright dancing flames. He folded his arms and watched me with a scowl.

"_I didn't mean to intrude,_" I stammered and dropped my eyes to the floor, "_I heard you working and I was curious...May I watch?_" I asked and met his eyes again. He leaned back and pondered my words for a moment and then nodded at the wall in front of him.

"_If you are going to be here, you may as well make yourself useful. Grab some gloves and the bellows over there._" My mouth fell open. He wanted my help?!

"_I really don't think my help would be any good._" I said, slipping on an oversized pair of gloves onto each hand. The material of the gloves felt rough and scratchy against my palms. The elf guffawed and pulled out the item he had in the furnace; a long sword that looked like it had been broken.

"_Do not worry your little heart. You can't burn anything in here._" He said with a smirk. I flushed with embarrassment. There was not one elf in Imladris who wasn't talking about how a little elfling named Tori almost decimated the kitchens to ash. I grasped the bellows off the table and walked over to the ellon, grumbling under my breath. Even Legolas had heard about it, but oddly enough, he made no pointed jabs at my already bruised ego. Perhaps I would get him something for Christmas after all? What would I even say when I gave it to him? Thanks for not being such a dobber?

"_What were you doing in the kitchens if you don't know how to cook?"_ He asked over his shoulder before he began pounding the red-hot sword with his hammer.

"_I wanted to make thank you gifts."_ I mumbled and stood a little ways in front of him as he worked. He eyed me for a moment before turning his focus back on the broken sword. The hammer falls were confident and strong; ringing against the metal of the sword with a resonant clang.

"_What is your name?"_ I inquired.

"_Hemeldir."_ He responded. The room filled with the sound of metal work once more. Every hit of his hammer fell in beat with my heart and somehow, it calmed me. The smell of smoke and melted down metal felt nostalgic somehow, which was weird because back on earth I had never been this close to a forge, let alone seen one outside of pictures in history books. _Why is this all so familiar?_

"_What are you working on?"_ I asked after a while. All of what he did spoke to a part of me that felt like it had been asleep for ages, only now waking up and shaking the tired from its limbs. I watched him closely, completely fascinated and enhanced.

"_I am reforging Narsil, the broken blade of King Elendil. It is for Estel."_

"_Estel?"_

"_You know him as Aragorn."_ Hemeldir nodded and held up the blackened blade; the reddish hue had dulled to almost a pale orange as the metal cooled. Approving of his own work, he dipped the blade in a bath of water. The water sizzled and bubbled around the metal, releasing more steam into the already moist air. Despite the blade looking dull and black with soot, I could tell that it would make a fine sword fit for a king. A sudden thought popped into my head and I smiled.

"_Do you forge only weapons?"_ He glanced at me then with light in his eyes.

"_Nay, I can make anything with this forge."_

"_Can you teach me?"_ I was barely able to contain the excitement in my voice. He eyed me with an amused look and a wide grin.

"_I suppose I could, If you promise not to burn down the whole room."_ He challenged me finally and I laughed.

"_Thought you said there was nothing in here I could burn?"_ I retorted playfully. He nodded.

"_I certainly did._" He winked then. I could tell that Hemeldir was an elf that I could get along with.


	13. Chapter 13- Snowfall

_Chapter 13: Snowfall_

For days, I patiently followed Hemeldir's teachings right down to the letter. He would often tell me that it was in the tiniest of details that could make a simple piece of work into a masterpiece, or into utter rubbish. _No pressure right?_ My first couple of tries were heinous little shites. Fortunately for me, the metal could be melted back down to start over. Every day I spent with Hemeldir, I improved, albeit slowly.

In the beginning, I wasn't sure if I could make anything gift material, with my limited experience. Hemeldir gave the brilliant idea of making simple charms that would later be placed on necklace chains that he said he would craft for me. He led me to a storeroom of sorts that held all of his jewelry molds. In total, with the help of the forgemaster, I made 16 different charms, all made of different metals. I had even spent a whole day at the riverbed with Kara and some stubborn Mirkwood royal guards just to find some colorful rocks and crystals to add to the charms.

For all of the hobbits, I found a dragon mold and used some type of metal with a greenish hue. I remembered the stories that they relished in of their beloved Green Dragon in Hobbiton back when we were fleeing from the black riders. It didn't feel right to me to pick favorites and leave out the rest of the fellowship, so, for Gimli, there was a mold of his family crest in a medallion shape; The crest of Durinsfolk, Hemeldir called it. For Boromir and Aragorn, The white tree of Gondor. For Gandalf, I crafted a single flame that seemed to be frozen mid-dance in a coppery gold metal.

With those first eight done, I wanted the rest to be done with more meaning. All the rest also to be crafted for elves. Would they wear my novice crafted gifts? I honestly wasn't even sure if Gimli would. He still seemed pretty salty about our first meeting. I made a green leaf charm for Legolas -imagine my surprise and amazement when I found out that his name literally translated to 'green leaf' during one of my language lessons with Erestor. _Oh the irony!_ I had hoped to use it against him in one of our sparring matches, but I hadn't learned that fact until after I had stopped my lessons with him for the holidays.- and for Erestor, book shaped charm.

I had found a shining greyish-white crystal in the river that I sanded down and polished for Arwen; It reminded me of her sparkling eyes. I also found a small jagged piece of rose quartz that I wrapped with a silver metal twine. I crafted a bright silvery horse charm for Glorfindel, _I know, so original_, and for Elrond and his sons Hemeldir helped me craft my very own mold design; The staff of Hermes Trismegistus. Also known as the international logo that most hospitals use- a symbol of healing. All three of them chipped in to help me with my healing lessons and because of their persistence, I learned with great speed.

With all of the charms and necklaces completed, Helemdir sent me on my way to the seamstress to retrieve some decorative clothes for wrapping. I was also needing to visit her to get resized for my clothing. Everything in my wardrobe had started to feel so tight that it was uncomfortable, especially around my chest. My breasts had grown more, but were still in their fledgling phase. I was honestly content if they wouldn't grow anymore; at least I wasn't completely flat-chested anymore.

I had ended up forgoing all of my dresses and had started walking around in my baggy training tunics and leggings; even those were starting to feel snug. I had grown more than a few inches in my stay in Imladris and now stood around 5'. If the pace of my growth was anything to go off of, it meant that I would be growing more, and fast.

I hadn't really thought much about it at first because of how excited I was, but Elrond's words started to niggle into the back of my mind about how uncommon an occurrence it was. Unheard of to Elrond- and any other elf for that matter-actually seemed like the proper classification. I had heard of people's bodies rebelling from growing so in such a short amount of time, but those cases only happened to humans. _Will my body slow down the fellowship?_ I thought with anxiety. I had started to feel confident that my healing abilities had put me on par with the warriors of the group in terms of helpfulness. Now though, a little shred of uncertainty knocked me right back down to how I was feeling before.

As I left the forge room, the hair that clung to my misted skin seemed to freeze to my clammy skin, and my damp eyelashes frosted over with miniscule ice crystals. The weather had gotten colder in the last several days, which hinted at impending snowfall. It was already afternoon, but the sun hid behind a bleak white cloud cover. The chilly air felt soothing to my overheated skin and I took a deep breath. I was almost out of the gardens when the first soft snowflake fell in front of me.

I stopped in surprise. The delicate detail of frozen prisms refracting in the low light of the hidden sun casted the little speck of snow in a spectrum of colors I couldn't name. It stole my breath and I held up a hand to catch the little fleck.

It landed to rest on my upturned palm with feather light softness. Back on earth, snow wasn't uncommon in New York-or even Scotland for that matter-during winter. It was drab, to be honest. It was something that I always grew increasingly frustrated with and hated with a fiery burning passion. Coming to middle earth seemed to open my eyes to the beauty of nature; quite literally in a way since my senses had become far better than they ever would on earth. It's like I had been living under a rock of muted sights and sounds until now, simply scraping by to survive. I felt alive, finally living life like I was meant to.

I don't know how long I stood there, completely bewitched, until a warm hand on my shoulder woke me from my trance. I turned my eyes slowly from the breathtaking sight and met silvery blue eyes; Legolas. It took my brain a second to catch up with the rest of me to realize that he had asked me a question.

"What?" He frowned at my use of Westron and folded his arms. I palmed my eyes and sighed. _Let's try this again_, "_What did you say?"_ I said, switching to elvish. He smiled then. My elvish had come a long way, and I felt proud of it. It was certainly the fastest that I had picked up a language, but then again, I had never been fully immersed in the others like I was with elvish. I guess that being fully immersed in the culture and the language really did make for faster improvements.

"_I asked what you were doing out here. What had you so deep in thought that even my words could not reach you?"_ He sounded genuinely curious. This was something I had not expected from him at all. I had become so used to hearing his voice laced with condescending undertones, that I was a little shocked not to hear it. Had our common dislike for Gimli really brought us closer to something like friendship? _Is that even possible?_ Perhaps he was not as shallow as I once thought he was.

"_I was on my way to the seamstress. My clothes have become rather...tight as of late."_ He nodded and glanced over me with his hawkish eyes. I fought against squirming under his intense gaze.

"_I have noticed that,"_ Warmth bloomed in my chest at the clear tenor in his voice and I looked down at the light snow covered grass. _What the hell does he mean by he 'noticed that'?!_ I ignored the feeling as he continued, "_May I do the honors of accompanying you?"_ I looked into his eyes in time to see a sliver something before his face slid perfectly into a somewhat playful expression. He arched an eyebrow in challenge as he waited for my answer. I liked this version of Legolas more than the other.

"_You may."_ I responded. He offered his arm out and I looked at it in confusion, before looking back into his eyes. Usually when I was escorted by other elves, we just walked side by side. I held hands with Kara and Arwen though, since I was too short to link arms at the time. _Does he want me to hold his hand?_ The thought brought that warmth back suddenly. I lifted a weak, unsure hand.

As if sensing my lack of knowledge of what to do, he grabbed my hand softly and laced his arm over mine before resting my hand in the crook of his inner elbow. _Thank goodness I don't have to hold his hand!_ He was so close I could feel his warmth pool down my whole arm. He wore a long sleeved muted gray tunic, but even through the sleeve, I could feel the strength of his arm muscles; pulled taught. I was so intensely aware of the strong throb of his heart beat from the vein in his elbow, that I hadn't realized we had started walking.

I now stood tall enough that the top of my head was even with his chest, when before I barely stood taller than his waist. I craned my neck to look up at him. _Damn he's tall._ My neck would hurt later. I wondered absently about how he would react to the gift I had made for him. It wasn't the best craftsmanship, but I was the best that I could do on such short notice. Feeling my stare, he looked down at me from the corner of his eye.

"_Why do you stare at me so?"_ He asked bemusedly. His eyes twinkled with lightness and shone almost a sea glass blue against the stark white of the thin blanket of snow covering the valley. I wasn't opposed to this new side of Legolas, but something about it made me feel uncomfortable somehow. What was this feeling anyways? Perhaps I was nervous about how he would react to the gift.

"_I was just thinking…_" I distracted myself and played with the fabric of his sleeve.

"_Do you often stare intensely at another's face whilst thinking?_" I turned a glare on him with burning cheeks and he chuckled.

"_I was thinking about gifts that I have been making and how they will be received."_ I supplied hastily and looked away from him as we rounded a corner. I could feel his questioning stare.

"_You have made gifts? Whatever for?"_

"_The world that I was in before had a...festival of sorts during the month of December. We would give gifts to friends and family to show how grateful we were for each other and all the deeds that they have done for us. I wanted to give gifts to all those who have helped me since I have arrived in middle earth."_ He stopped, looked down at me with his undivided attention for a moment.

"_I see,"_ He started walking again and led me back down the hall that we had just entered, "_Is that why I haven't seen much of you in the last several days?"_

"_Yes." _I answered simply just as we stopped in front of a large door; flowers and vines were chiseled and set into it and almost seemed as if they would bloom to life away from the smoothly fine wood. I dropped my hand from Legolas' elbow and the icy air whirled around it, sending a shiver up my arm, "_Thank you for walking with me. To tell you the truth, I was unsure how to get here"_

"_If you must thank me, I do accept gratitude in the form of gifts_." He teased with a wicked grin and I pushed at his chest and rolled my eyes. He caught my hand and laughed. I was going to tell him that I had made one for him, but now I wanted to see the surprise on his face when I actually gave it to him.

"_I'll think about it."_ I laughed along with him and started to pull my hand out of his large grasp when he caught my fingers.

"_Will you be attending the ball after the feast?"_ He asked suddenly and I paused. No one had mentioned that there would be a dance...Then again, I hadn't really been paying too much attention to the preparation of said festivities. I didn't want to miss the chance to go though. Dancing always made me feel happy. A thought popped into my head then; I would plan a choreographed dance with Kara to perform for everyone. The thought made me smile.

"_Where else would I be? I'd much rather be having fun than sleeping in my room like a good little elfling." _He frowned for a moment and my smile faltered. That intense look was back again.

"_Are you?..."_ He looked as though he changed his mind part way through that sentence and just like that, his happy expression was back. _What was he going to ask me?_

"_Am I...what?"_ He shook his head.

"_Tis nothing. Do not worry your mind," _He patted the top of my hand with his other hand; my small hand was encased between both of his now, "_Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball?"_ _Woah, woah, hold up! Is he asking me out?_ I looked into his eyes with surprised brows raised. _Definitely had not been expecting this at all!_

"_Aren't you taking Melian?"_ At the mention of this, his expression soured a little bit. He schooled his features and the smile was back, but his eyes seemed far too wild with that classic cold fire that I had grown familiar with.

"_Melian will be escorted by Lord Glorfindel."_ His voice strained lightly with annoyance. _Ah, so his first choice was taken._ I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of rejection as I smirked at his reaction. I couldn't place where exactly the dejection was coming from and ignored it. He had only found out that he had a niece several months back and he was already acting like an overprotective older brother. He caught my smirk and glowered at me. He watched me closely as I lifted my spare hand to my mouth as if in deep thought.

"_Hmm...Well, I suppose I could go with you."_ I answered finally with mocked reluctance. He beamed at me with a bright smile.

"_I look forward to it."_ He simpered and I smiled up at him. He raised one of his fists to his heart and bowed; my hand still captured in his other. He squeezed it softly and looked down with a questioning look. His eyes changed again and before I could figure out what type of change it was, he brought my captive hand to his mouth. Satin lips brushed my knuckles, immediately sending a tirade of shocking shivers down to the pit of my stomach, "_Until then...Princess."_

He released my hand then and turned away. He rounded back around the corner and was gone out of sight. I looked down at my hand in astonishment. The tops of my knuckles still prickled at the sensation of his lips on my skin. _What in the Holy Hell was that?_

_..._

**A/N:** Hey all! So? What did you guys think? Things are getting interesting, wouldn't you say? This will not be an insta-love kind of story, so calm your weary hearts. Might be a little slow burn, but that just means that it will be worth the wait! Sorry for the start in posting today. I usually try to post on Sunday mornings, but chances are that my posting time will be moved to the afternoon, since my kids are early birds. Thank you to all those who are reading my story! I means so much to me! If ever you have any questions, just pop them into a review of the story for me and I would be happy to answer( without giving away spoilers of course) them. I hope you liked this chapter! For Disclaimer, view earlier chapter! **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!** I seriously love it when I get reviews, they make my day when I read through them!

Namárië,

Tasarin


	14. Chapter 14-Turuhalme Part 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Just wanted to say: Happy Mother's Day to all those moms out there! Hope you enjoy it and that your children are showing you how much they appreciate you. If they are too young to voice it, then let me just say that I appreciate you! You're doing great! On another note, thank you to all my lovely readers who have been with me from when I had started posting and those who have found my story rather recently! It means a lot to me to receive emails saying that my story has been followed by another reader and that it has been added to their favorites list. Please, feel free to review and ask your q's. I will answer them, so long as they don't uncover plot points ;D. As you can see, this is longer than most. I had to split up up and I am debating whether or not to make it a two-parter or a three-parter. Let me know what you guys think! Should I split it up into two chaps and make the part two extra long, or to have three chaps that are all similar in size?

...

_Chapter 14: Turuhalme Part 1_

Several more days passed and finally the day of festivities was upon all of Imladris. I woke that morning with a buzzing of excitement in my veins. Even the disappointment of still not learning anything new of the ellon in my dreams couldn't damper my spirits today. The book of heraldry that Lord Elrond gifted to me sat splayed open on my desk on top of a haphazard-like chaos of charcoal drawings scattered over the whole surface of the wooden top.

I had taken to try and draw the ellon's face and clothing from memory, but my artistic skills were rudimentary and not very good to begin with. It didn't take very long for me to give up that endeavor though. Hence the mountain of crumpled up papers sketches piled so high in my weaved waste basket that they practically cascaded out and down to the smooth floor of my room.

I slipped out of my bed and walked over the cold floorboards to the tall wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it. The Seamstress had worked fast and I was surprised to discover an array of dresses splayed out on my sheets the following day of my first visit. I had come back from lunch to the surprise. I guess millenias of honing in your skills also made you an efficiently fast worker too. Along with the dresses, there was a thin stack of ornately embroidered silky fabric, which came along with a little note that read;

_May these kerchiefs prove useful for your gifts._

_Liaviel_

I pulled out one of the kerchiefs and fingered the intricate detailing of the embroidery with wonder. Liaviel really had the hands of a seasoned artisan. Her name literally meant, 'daughter of threads' after all! I had expected to spend the rest of that entire day having her measure me, but she worked so quickly, that not even thirty minutes had passed, and then she was shoo-ing me out of her workroom to start.

Honestly, I was hoping that I would have stayed there all day, then I wouldn't have had to think about what had happened between Legolas and I before I had entered Liaviel's office. Unfortunately for me, because she worked so quickly, I was left with a copious amount of time to marinate and stew over his actions as of recently.

I stood and gazed into the wardrobe, not really seeing anything as I thought about the prince in question. Why the sudden change in behavior? Until maybe a few weeks ago, he was distant, cold and refused to talk to me outside of training hours. What had changed? Surely it wasn't because of me...Was it?

Whatever the case may have been, I wasn't completely opposed to this new side of him. Although I wasn't sure if I could handle that strange intensity he had before leaving me in front of the seamstress' quarters. I shivered as the ghost feeling of his warm lips on my knuckles prickled my skin. Even after a couple of days, my memory and body didn't want to forget it. _Just don't think about it!_ I scolded myself. Legolas was my teacher, and thousands of years older than I. I could not afford to think of him as anything besides a mentor. I was a frickin child after all. There wasn't even any proof that I would survive long enough to get to the Golden Wood. That was after all, the only reason that I was going with the fellowship in the first place. The road would be treacherous no doubt.

Shaking that feeling away, I grabbed one of the new dresses and pulled it on; the dress was a thicker material and of earthy tones. I braided my hair in a rush and looked about at the horrid state of my room in annoyance. Did I want to clean it? No, no I did not.

Not even bothering to tidy up my room, I left for the day to spend with Kara and the other ellith of Imladris. Apparently there was a tradition here where all the females would bathe together in the evening before the ball. They would fill the usually cool communal bathing pools with hot water right after lunch and steep a specific set of flowers and herbs mix most of the day in the hot waters and then add milk and honey into the waters once they cooled back down to their normal temperatures.

Basically an elven spa day, and I was very much looking forward to it. Would they have clay masks? Did they even have those here? It's not like they really needed those though. Elves were the epitome of natural beauty; no blemishes to ever worry about.

The morning was spent gathering the ingredients for the baths. The festivities wouldn't be starting until sundown anyways, so the time we were in each other's companies was spent fantasizing about the ball...You know, typical female talk.

We all sat in the great hall, at the tables, filling large sachets with the dried foliage. Kara sat across from me, a far away look on her face.

"_Do you think that they will...be okay with our dance?"_ I wasn't surprised anymore that no one bothered to address me in the common tongue. Kara had been no exception to that either. I wasn't even worried about the others overhearing our conversation, they were all far too deep in the talk of gowns and hair to really hear us anyway.

Since I had thought up the idea, Kara and I had taken to some long nights of practice. Not having danced in months, you would think that it would be a gruelling process to get back up to par on where our dancing was, but no, our elven bodies picked up the steps beautifully and easily.

Kara had always been good with music, so she wrote up the score sheet of the song called 'Rain' by the earth composer Brian Crain for the musicians to rehearse and play for us. I don't know how she managed to write the whole score from memory, but she did. She had even added a harp part to act as the staccato parts in the song to supplement the piano like instrument they had here.

"_Why do you say that?"_ I asked, looking up from the pouch in my hands. She gave me a pointed look.

"_I don't know if you've realized this or not, but the style of our dancing clothes aren't exactly...appropriate...to middle earthian standards."_

I'll admit, that even the seamstress was a little taken aback by the design of the dress when I showed her a drawing. I didn't think it was that bad though. It would be a lacy white dress. A tight top with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves that ended at the wrist with delicate embroidery around the hems with a single loop for a finger to keep the sleeve in place and a tool and satin skirt that reached just barely above the knee. Innocent and simple enough of a design you would think-to earthian standards anyways- but middle earth was filled with a bunch of prudes. I had no doubt that the seamstress would take 'creative liberties' and make the design more 'appropriate'.

I chuckled lightly, "_True. Do you think she'll actually make it the way I drew it up?_" I placed the filled pouch on the table and rested my chin in one of my hands.

"_Hardly! You saw her face when you handed her the design. She looked like she choked on her own tongue._" I giggled at the memory. I had drawn up a pattern for panties and a sports bra of sorts for the journey with the fellowship and had yet to give it to the seamstress. Imagine how she would react to those!

"_I suppose we should just get used to the long dresses, huh?"_ I asked after a moment and Kara nodded in agreement.

"_That would probably be best,"_ She looked down at her empty sachet and started to stuff it full, "_We should meet after lunch to practice with the musicians."_

"_Same clearing?"_

Her busy hands stopped for a moment and she frowned lightly as she thought on my question, "_No, we should practice inside. It'll be hard for some of the instruments to be moved. Everyone will be busy with preparing for the games and other events, so no one will see us practice."_

"_Makes sense. Let's finish these then. I'm getting a little hungry."_ As if on cue, my stomach growled an agreement. We both laughed before silently focusing back onto our work. I had finished ten more pouches, when Kara looked up from her work at me curiously.

"_Are you going to the ball?"_ I looked up quickly in surprise and then back down at my hands. I hadn't found the time to tell her that it was her uncle that I was going with. How would I even go about that? '_Hey Kara, oh by the way, your uncle asked me to the dance and I said yes'_ I cringed internally. I really didn't want to talk about this with her, but I knew she would at least want a heads up. Judging by her question though, Legolas hadn't divulged either.

"_Yeah, I'll be going."_ She gave me a look that said '_I need more details'_. I sighed, and asked a question of my own instead.

"_I heard that you'll be going with a certain elf lord, is that true?_" She colored prettily across her cheeks and smiled a small smile.

"_You heard right. Lord Glorfindel asked me a week ago," _Her smile grew wider then as her eyes glazed lightly, as if reliving the memory. I remembered that moment in the stables that she and him had shared together. Since that time, I had little success getting them together, despite my constant prodding. Glorfy, was a resilient wall of self control. Not once did he ever slip up in betraying his thoughts towards Kara.

"_How did he ask you?"_ I couldn't deny my desire for some juicy details, but Kara shook her head lightly and gazed about the room.

"_Not here."_ I nodded reluctantly and sighed.

"_Who are you going with?"_ My heart started pumping a little faster at her question. This was it, this was the point where I had to come clean.

"_What are you talking about? Who in their right mind would ask little old me?"_ I stalled lamely. She deadpanned me with an exasperated expression and waited. I sighed and opened my mouth to answer her when an elleth bolted into the throng of excited and very chatty ellith, crying.

All of us stopped and looked up from our work at the distraught girl. She was curled into a friend's arms as she shook with delicate sobs that sounded more like soft sighs.

"_Alassiel, what is ever the matter? Are you well?"_ The friend caressed Alassiel's dark long locks in a comforting manner. The other ellith of Imladris dropped their work and gathered around the scene to bolster and comfort the distressed maiden. I gave Kara a curious look and got up from the table to join them, and she followed behind.

Alassiel mumbled something into her friend's chest and her friend stiffened, looking down at Alassiel with sadness and pity.

"_He said no then?"_ She inquired and Alassiel nodded, keening a little louder before her cries were muffled again by fabric. So she had been rejected; poor thing. I felt a small moment of kinship to her. Since arriving in middle earth and finding out I was basically still a child, I had learned to just accept that I wouldn't find anyone who didn't see me as anything but a child for another 70 plus years. _Who would reject such a beautiful girl?_ I wondered as her face came into full view. And damn, was she beautiful!

"_Who did she ask?"_ One of the onlookers from the group voiced curiously. Allasiel's watery hazel eyes met with the elleth who asked.

"_I asked Prince Legolas, but he declined me, saying that he already had a partner for the ball."_ A collective gasp went about the room and I stifled another cringe as eyes searched about the room. I sat down on a nearby bench and gripped hard at the wood.

"_Who did he ask?"_ Another asked incredulously.

"_I have not seen him with another elleth, how could this be?"_ I looked about the room as the ellith erupted into a torrent of questions.

Call the ellith of middle earth docile all you want, but right now, I felt like Daniel in the Lion's den. I could tangibly feel the righteous indignation slap across my skin in waves. I had not realized how much of a fan base Legolas had amassed in Rivendell. I honestly had not noticed that he was that desirous of a male in the first place...at least until rather recently that is. I suppose being single and a prince to boot would cause a gathering of females anywhere he went.

"_He would not say. He simply stated that he would introduce her at the ball."_ Alassiel whined gracefully and sniffed as she wiped at her tears with a white embroidered kerchief.

"_I cannot believe this until I see it with my own eyes,"_ Alassiel's friend decided and suddenly stood, "_Come, we will make sure to make you so beautiful that he will regret turning you away."_ With Alassiel in tow, they vacated the room. The ellith that stood around erupted again into quiet whispers. Kara and I went back to our seats.

"_Melian, has he mentioned anything to you on this matter?"_ Someone asked and Kara looked back. Her face still seemed set in shock.

"_No, I was not made aware of that fact. He didn't seem too keen on taking anyone with him at all."_ This information brought a whole new wave of speculation around the room as the ellith bid themselves back to their work that had been laid abandoned on the tables due to the earlier distraction.

Kara and I listened for a moment. I felt sick with nervousness. Would I be treated like a traitor once they all found out that I was the one that the prince had asked? I looked down and the sachet that I had been working on and picked absently at the dried flowers poking out of the opening.

"_I wonder who he asked! Have you heard anything about it?"_ I froze and looked up, trying desperately to school my face into blase indifference and shrugged. I must have failed, because her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"_Why do you look so…" _She stopped and her eyes widened in disbelief, "_Wait, I know that look!"_ Her voice rose slightly and I winced, bringing a finger to my mouth, looking pointedly around the room to see if anyone was listening in; all clear.

"_You? No way! I thought you hated each other!"_ She said allowed, only a little bit quieter from her previous volume.

"_Could you be any louder? I don't want to be ripped to shreds!"_ I growled out in a whisper with a glare. She shook her head in response.

"_He asked you, didn't he? Why didn't you tell me?"_ Her tone softened as she asked. She looked slightly offended that I had kept something like this from her.

"_I was going to tell you a little bit ago."_ I defended myself. She was silent for a long time before she spoke again.

"_Why __did_ _he ask you?"_ she voiced out loud. Her brows were drawn together in confusion and deep thought. It was the same question I had been asking myself over and over since the moment he had asked.

"_I don't know."_ I responded back, completely perplexed.


	15. Chapter 15- Turuhalme Part 2

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the somewhat late posting! I have been dealing with a particularly feisty teething baby today. I decided that I would split this ball in to 3 chapters after all. There is just so much that happens, that I just had to. Sorry if that's not exactly what you were hoping for, but never fear! The ball is next chapter, and then we get on with the fellowship's journey. Thank you **Mia**, and **Anonymo** for your reviews! I'm really glad that you have been enjoying this story! **Don't forget to Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!** Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 15: Turuhalme Part 2_

After finishing the bath pouches, all of the ellith readied the Great Hall for lunch with setting the tables with tablecloths and pitchers of freshly drawn water straight from the frosty Bruinen. Since the kitchens were in a disarray preparing for the feast, only simple trays of assorted fruits, veggies, cheeses with bread were provided. Not that I was complaining, I think my nervous stomach could only handle a light meal.

The gossip of the maidens died down as the males came in. I anxiously chewed on some fruit as our table filled. I chanced a glance and looked up just as someone sat down next to me; Arwen. She smiled happily at me and I relaxed and smiled back. I looked around the table. The hobbits sat at the very end, but waved at me with big grins-Merry and Pip's plates were piled a mile high each, while Sam, Frodo, and Bilbo's plates were, although still generously filled, not over stacked.

Mithrandir sat next to Bilbo and gave me a wink before turning back to Bilbo to engage in a rather deep conversation about Conkers over their pipes...Whatever the hell that was.

Aragorn and Legolas, as well as the twins were missing though from their usual spots. I didn't really know how to feel about the prince's absence. I felt relief and disappointment swirl in my chest- _What the hell am I disappointed for?_ I looked up from my meagre plate of fruit just in time to catch a shared look between Kara and Glorfy as he sat down across from us. I was genuinely happy for them both.

Lunch passed quickly, as did our dance practice with the musicians. They played the song beautifully, but that wasn't really much of a surprise. By the late afternoon, the games and festivities had started.

It felt like a carnival in a winter wonderland. Makeshift vendor stalls had been set up in one of the smaller clearings of Imladris where the artisans were selling their crafts and goods. The other clearings were to be used for the games, but the largest clearing was to be used for the ball. My stomach quivered nervously as Kara and I passed it on our way down to the games.

I'll admit, it was nice not having to bundle up for the cold, being an elf really was advantageous at the moment. I peeked over at the hobbits and stifled a snicker. They didn't want to miss out on any of the festivities so they had donned so many furs and wools that their shapes had rounded out and they all looked something akin to the jet puff marshmallow man. They teetered through the snow, leaving trails in their wakes. _Why is it so difficult to walk on this much snow? It's not even that much!_

As if to answer my own question, I looked down and stopped in surprise and whipped my head back in the direction we had come from. _Where are my tracks?!_ I looked at Kara's feet; she didn't leave any tracks either. I caught up with the group easily and tugged on Kara's sleeve.

"_Why do we not leave any tracks?"_ I whispered over to her. She looked back and then down at our feet. Her brow puckered slightly for a moment.

"_I guess our steps are just light enough to not leave prints behind? I don't know, I've never noticed it before."_ She answered as she walked, but looked down every once in a while to glance down at her feet glide over the snow. A smile cracked over her features with a small giggle, "_We're walking on the snow!"_

"_We are?"_ I asked dubiously as I inspected the ground we walked on. The trails that the hobbits made in the snow next to us proved Kara to be true. No wonder it had been so easy for us while the hobbits struggled.

Glorfindel led us to a clearing where most of the games were set up. From there, our group separated. Merry and Pippin, already hungry for afternoon tea, went towards the food tents-It still baffled me how such tiny creatures could eat that much. Glorfindel offered to show the remainder of our group around, but the two hobbits politely declined. I also declined, and stuck with the two remaining hobbits.

Sam and Frodo's eyes were wide with excitement. I hadn't seen Frodo this relaxed since ever and smiled at the childish expression of wonder on his face. Perhaps filling his mind with happy memories would be enough to get him through the journey we were about to embark on. Just a week left until operation T.E.R.D was a go.

As we walked around, it became clear to me why I hadn't seen the twins, Aragorn, or Legolas for lunch. They stood at different stations around the clearing, acting essentially as the prize givers. The twins' stalls stood right next to each other, both clearly trying to challenge anyone to step up and take part in the games that they had concocted for the hosts of Rivendell. One of them had, I kid you not, a game akin to ring toss set up, while the other had a large crystalline bowl filled with water sitting upon a table. Genuinely curious about the latter, I drew closer while Sam and Frodo went for the ring toss. Upon closer inspection, a small glass sat in the bottom of the bowl of water, filled with a couple of coins.

"_Care to try, little one?"_ I glowered at the twin, not liking his jabbing tone and innocent was hard to tell the twins apart based on looks, obviously, but it was becoming more apparent to me which twin I was speaking to; Elrohir. He had a penchant for teasing. He held out a single coin in an uplifted palm to me. Looking at the coin in his hand, suddenly the game became clear-drop the coin in the water and hope that it goes into the cup at the bottom of the bowl. It sounded simple enough.

"_What happens if I get the coin into the cup?"_ He considered me with a devious smile.

"_You win a treasure, of course."_ Something in his expression told me that this wouldn't be as easy as it looked. I knew that this was a game of chance of course, but I decided to try anyway. I took the offered coin and stood over the bowl, aiming the coin carefully before letting it drop with a plip sound into the water. The coin fluttered in the water, turning a couple times before falling to the bottom of the bowl, mere inches from the cup.

Feeling slightly annoyed that my first try was an utter failure, I held out my hand to Elrohir and waited until I felt the slight weight of another coin fall into my grasp. I tried again, and again, and again. Before I knew it, the bottom of the bowl was littered with shimmering coins and the empty cup sat there taunting me.

"_Care to try once more?"_ The twins' voice inquired, filled with mirth. I glared at him and stepped back from the bowl, completely fed up on trying again. I opened my mouth to share some colorful words with the elf, when Frodo's clear voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"What game is this?" His eyes looked light and happy, as did the set of his shoulders, despite the weight of the ring that I was sure he wore about his neck at all times. Elrohir explained the game and then handed the same coin that he had offered me to Frodo. The elf eyed me suddenly with a glint in his eye before watching Frodo carefully. Curious, I watched from over the hobbit's shoulder as he carefully aimed his coin over the sparkling water. He released the coin and it fell into the water and straight into the cup.

He jumped up and down with delight, while Elrohir handed Frodo a very nice set of pouches. Meanwhile, I glared at the cup. _Traiter!_ The light was fading from the white sky. I had spent the whole bloody time playing that infernal game! I turned away from the game that I had wasted too much time on and searched for Aragorn next.

It wasn't that hard to find him though. I just had to look for Arwen. Over my time in Rivendell, I had seen the subtle looks that they would send each other, or the moments I would catch between them sometimes when I passed through the gardens. Arwen, the sister figure that I didn't know that I needed, had found love with the scruffy Ranger that I had met all the way back in Bree. Of course now, in civilization, he cleaned up quite nicely and could pass for an elf himself-in a sense- if only he would completely shave off that beard. I was happy for her though. Aragorn was a good man.

He stood closer to the trees, drawing logs, cutting them down. It seemed that the game that he was in charge of was some kind of racing game: whichever team had cut through their side of the massive log first, would win their prize. Obviously a game catered to the more testosterone filled of the sexes indeed. I watched, completely entertained by the current race participants. Dwarves made up one of the teams, and the Men of Gondor were on the other team. Both sides were heaving with red faces, pumping their arms back and forth with the large two sided saws. I shook my head and continued my search through the festival games.

There were some games catered to the more delicate hosts of Imladris: live painting, crafting; you know, girly things. I tried to avoid them. It's not that I didn't want to try them, but I had learned rather quickly that I wasn't very talented in those areas of more feminine activities. I walked past a food stall and hid behind a small hand after I caught the glare of the head kitchen chef. I could still feel her dagger like stare against the back of my head as I retreated further towards the edge of the field. Clearly someone hadn't gotten over the fact that I almost burned down the kitchens.

The clearing led to a small trail into the trees, and faintly in the distance, I heard a noise that I couldn't identify. I followed the trail and soon enough, the treeline parted into a much smaller clearing. There at the other side of the clearing, watching as a sentinel, stood Legolas; Completely surrounded by ellith. Without permission, my feet started moving closer and closer until I stood on the fringes of what I'd learned was an archery range.

I took one look at the Prince-stifling the weird feeling in my stomach-and smirked. His face was set in a cordial manner, but I could tell from his strained smile that he was losing patience having to keep his princely mask on for his fans. The ellith stood from afar, pretending to watch the other participants of this archery challenge, but I could tell from their giggles, and sly glances, that they were really there for Legolas. I couldn't help the desire to help the poor sod.

I drew closer to the crowd of females and cleared my throat. Obviously, they ignored my first attempt. I knew they could hear me after all. I changed tactics and barreled through the throng clumsily toward Legolas. I heard some scoffs from behind me before a pair of hands fell upon my shoulders softly, but firmly. I caught Legolas' hawkish gaze. The sight of his blue grey eyes sent another shiver through my gut. I put on my best innocent expression I could muster before I was turned around to face the offended elleth. Allasiel's hard hazel eyes met mine and I smiled at her.

"_That was most unkind, child."_ Her equally hard tone whispered quietly. _Acting skills, don't fail me now!_ I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"_What's wrong my lady? Have I caused you any harm?"_ Her frown lessened, but her eyes glinted with suspicion. Surely a child such as myself could not have meant such rudeness on purpose! I kept my face clear as we stared at each other in silence.

"_I would be more careful next time, dear little one."_ She patted my head and smiled too sweetly. I couldn't help the twitch of my lips as I fought against the frown that threatened to show. Her hand still rested on my head, and I had the sudden desire to bite it. Resisting the urge and taking a deep calming breath, I smiled back. Not expecting that reaction from me, she dropped her hand to her side and stepped back from me

"_Okay, I'll be more careful next time,"_ I turned away from her, fully facing Legolas now, and grimaced before stopping, slapping on another smile and turned to face her and the other ellith, "_Ah! I just remembered! Lord Elrond said he was going to make an announcement and he wanted all those who are not participating in the games to meet him in the Hall of Fire."_ The ellith all looked at one another in surprise before giving disappointed looks toward the prince. Allasiel and company then turned away and left the archery range, finally letting a quiet fall upon the participants who actually took their competition seriously.

The set of their shoulders relaxed and many of them sent me relieved smiles of silent 'thank yous'. Finally free from the ellith's watchful gaze, the carefully constructed mask of childish innocence fell and I frowned; lifting the single finger of friendship toward their retreating backs.

"_What does that gesture mean?"_ Legolas' tenor voice sounded right behind me and I jumped, yipping in surprise.

"_Holy shite, don't do that!" _He frowned.

"_I hardly believe that sort of language is appropriate for a Lady."_ I folded my arms against my chest defiantly.

"_You shouldn't sneak up on me like that then."_ I pouted. Something crossed over his eyes for a moment then it was gone as he turned back to the range.

"_Want to try?"_ He asked over his shoulder, meeting my eyes again. I looked at the participants dubiously. It would be mortifying if I stuck one of them in the arse with a haywire shot. I cringed and shook my head, but followed after him.

"_No, I think I'll just watch for a little while."_ He nodded at my response before leaning back against a tree to watch. A silence fell between us as we stood in each other's company. Only the resounding _twack_ of arrows hitting the targets filled the air.

"_It was most fortunate that Lord Elrond had an announcement to make. I admit, the presence of those ellith was growing far too...uncomfortable."_ I looked up to see his relieved expression and chortled.

"_Oh that? I made that up."_ I waved my hand dismissively at his bewildered expression.

"_That was unkind."_ He managed after a moment and I glanced up into his eyes.

"_You are right! What a naughty little elfling I have been,"_ I smacked the back of one of the hands with the other dramatically and turned away, "_I must bring them back and apologize at once!"_ There was a collective groan that rose up from the other males on the range in protest, but I didn't stop as I started for the trail that led back to the main clearing. Suddenly a large warm hand grabbed mine and pulled me back.

"_No, there is no need for that."_ Legolas replied hastily, a note of anxiety in the timbre of his smooth voice.

"_That's what I thought." _I chuckled and his nervous expression faded into a blinding smile. Just as quickly, he released my hand suddenly and his smile fell into a calm mask.

"_Tori! There you are!"_ I turned just in time to be caught into a tight hug by Kara. Glorfindel towered over her shoulder and smiled down at me. Kara pulled away and wrapped an arm around my small shoulders, "_I've been looking everywhere for you! Elrohir said you came this way."_ The mentioning of said elf soured my mood. Yes, I was still very salty.

"_Why were you looking for me?" _She bowed lightly with a smile to her uncle and he mirrored her.

"_Because all the elleth are in charge of setting up for the feast! Come! We must get there quickly."_ She pulled me with her and left both Legolas and Glorfindel back at the range. I looked back just in time to meet silvery grey eyes, before they became obstructed by the trees.

…

By the time that we got to the great hall, all of the decorations were already set up, but the trays of food still needed to be brought out and placed onto the tables. Soon, everything was set. Elves, Men, Dwarves and Hobbits filled into the hall and sat down at their tables. Lord Elrond welcomed everyone with a little speech, and then the feast began. Since this was a formal banquet, Lord Elrond, his children, and other highborn guests and advisors sat at the head of the largest table. Since I had been taken into Lord Elrond's home as his ward until I learned which elvish family I belonged to, I was seated near the front along with them; right next to the stuffy nobleman of Gondor.

Luckily for me, Boromir didn't pay mind to me and instead prefered to talk to his fellow men from across the table. On my other side sat Erestor. The meal was wonderful and I enjoyed my time talking to Erestor over the conversation of elvish history. Soon enough, my plate was cleaned and my belly was full. Kara met me gaze over the table and we both nodded to each other. Throughout the meal, the other ellith ate small meals with the intent of maximizing their time in the baths before the ball. Kara and I had been some of the last to leave for the baths. We excused ourselves from the table and left to join them.

The baths were wonderful and too soon, we finished and headed back to our rooms to get ready. Laying on my bed was a beautiful white dress. I had completely forgotten about the dress that Liaviel was making for me. I walked closer to inspect it with excitement. Just as I had suspected, the skirt of the dress was kept long, and it would no doubt sweep against the floor once it was worn. Rather than the bodice just being a simple sweetheart neckline like I had designed, it was completely covered all the way up to the neck with sheer organza with a silvery lace embroidered flower and snowflake pattern. The waist of the dress came into a neatly cinched empire style cut, and the skirt flowed out delicately in waves of chiffon like fabric. There were even flowers and snowflakes embroidered into the skirt of the dress toward the hems.

I picked up the dress in awe and gasped at its lightness. I pulled off my slightly damp clothing with haste and slipped into the dress. It fit me like a glove and the soft smoothness of the material whispered and tickled against my skin. I looked into the mirror and grinned.

During my time In Rivendell, my childish face had thinned out. My features were still the same in a way, but even I could tell that I had grown more beautiful in a grown up way. Even my doy, which had once been completely that of a child now yielded the subtle curves of womanhood. I fussed with my hair, trying to find a style that would work with the dress, but nothing worked, so I left it down; all wild waves and curls. I twirled around the dress, enjoying the feel of the fabric against my legs, when a glimmer on my bed caught my attention.

There resting on my pillow was a silvery necklace and circlet with gleaming white gems inlaid into the metal. A quiet knock came from the door, and I jumped up. Thinking that Kara had come to show me her dress, I bolted to the door and threw it open. Instead of Kara, stood Legolas.


	16. Chapter 16- Turuhalme Final

**A/N: **Hey Fam! So sorry for this being posted so late! For some reason, my children were just loving the idea of needing my attention every single time that I would sit down to write, and they had short nap times. Not going to lie, I had a hard time writing this chapter, mainly because I wasn't feeling that motivated to write it and was wanting to work on my other projects(such as drawings and such), but I pushed through that writers block and here we are, Chapter 16! Hallelujah! Thank you to all who have been with since the beginning or those who have just now picked up this story! I really appreciate the reviews that I get from you all, and I look forward to receiving more! Next chapter the T.E.R.D squad leaves Rivendell and onto their journey. What, pray tell, will happen you ask? **Follow & Favorite** the story to be updated when I post next! Don't forget to leave a **Review**! I like those too.

Ohhh, before I forget, I drew out Tori's draw and posted it on my deviant art page: wickedlyblond/art/Tori-Turuhalme-dress-842679326

Hope you guys like! I sure had fun drawing it!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 16: Turuhalme Final_

We stared at each other in silence for a moment and then my brain caught up with me. I slammed the door and winced as he let out a tenor pitched yelp. _Why did you do that, you igit?!_ I hadn't finished wrapping his present yet that I had planned on giving him at the ball.

"_Sorry! I'll be just a minute!"_ I called over my shoulder and cursed as I rifled through the messy stack of papers in search of the necklaces I had crafted. _I should have just cleaned this all up earlier!_

"_Are you well?"_ Legolas' muted voice carried through the wooden door, clearly laced with concern.

"_Yeah, I'm fine! I just forgot something!"_ I called and mentally high fived myself when I found his necklace. I walked over to the wardrobe with it and pulled out a kerchief embroidered in a dark leafy pattern. I wrapped the necklace up carefully and tied a ribbon around it before stashing it into a hidden pocket of my dress. Oh how thankful I was that Liaviel had thought to add them.

Finally ready, with his gift properly hidden, I opened the door once more. Legolas had dressed in silvery white formal wear. His pale hair pulled back in his normal braids and a very thin circlet sat upon his brow. Its gleam contrasted well with the grey of his eyes. He broke eye contact first and looked straight at the door jam and cleared his throat.

"_Is everything alright?"_ I couldn't help the small feeling of annoyance. He refused to meet my gaze, but responded.

"_I see you have not finished dressing, shall I remain outside until you are ready?"_ I looked down in surprise. Did I forget something? I went through a mental checklist. Was the bodice of the dress on straight? Yes. Did I forget to button up the back of the dress? Maybe a few buttons on the neck part. I left the door open and walked back to the mirror to inspect. Everything was in place and I turned back to Legolas in confusion.

"_I am dressed though."_ His eyebrows knit together in response to my words.

"_You are?"_ I walked back to the door and stepped just shy of a foot from him and looked up; he still avoided my gaze.

"_Legolas, I'm sure that the craftsmanship of my doorway must fascinate you greatly, but I'm down here."_ His shapely lips lifted slightly at the corners and he sighed before turning his gaze on me. His eyes never wavered from my face and I groaned.

"_I am fully dressed, you know?"_

He nodded as if thinking to himself before finally looking down at my dress again. He lifted a hand and rested it hesitantly on my shoulder, pinching the fabric between two fingers, "_Forgive me. I have not seen any type of fabric so sheer used for anything other than an overskirt."_

I looked down again in surprise at the sudden revelation. It had crossed my mind many times that short skirts were completely inappropriate, but what I had not expected was that the top of my dress would be seen as something potentially scandalous as well. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. Here I stood completely covered and I was still considered to be underdressed. Hell, the nighty I wore every night was something my mammy would've worn and even that was considered lingerie here. The ridiculous thought of being caught in a pair of lacy underwear and bra set popped into my head and I giggled even harder. The reaction to that would be something to see!

"_You forget that I was raised in a world with a completely different culture than that of Middle Earth, Legolas. I am not changing, so you're going to have to accept that I'm wearing this to the ball." _I said through the giggles and his eyes softened a little.

"_Very well," _I held my door open a little wider to invite him in, but he shook his head lightly, "_I must decline your offer. It would be inappropriate for me to be in your room unchaperoned. I will wait here until you are ready to leave."_ _So chivalrous!_ I thought to myself as I turned back to my bed and picked up the circlet. I placed it upon my head then lifted up the necklace; catching a glimpse of my pigsty of a desk and frowned in disdain. I really should have cleaned that!

Avoiding eye contact with a certain part of my room which will not be named again until further notice, I tried putting the necklace on myself a couple of times, but gave up when it kept getting caught in my hair. I walked over to Legolas by the door and handed him the necklace and turned away from him, lifting my thick curled mass of hair away from my neck.

"_Can you clasp it for me?"_ He was utterly silent, I couldn't ever hear him breath. I almost twisted around to see if he had turned to stone, when he finally moved. The warmth that he normally radiated fell like a waterfall on the nerves and skin of my back and neck. He carefully lifted the necklace over my head and clasped it.

There was a pause as his hands hovered just behind my neck before I felt his fingers graze the exposed skin as he buttoned up the dress the rest of the way. I'd be lying if I said that I had intended him to button the rest for me-I had honestly forgotten about them. I couldn't stop the shivers that traveled down my spine or the raised gooseflesh that ran down the length of my arms at his touch. I felt very grateful that I had sleeves to hide them, even if the fabric was translucent.

I was lost in the lingering feeling of his calloused fingers on my neck when the absence of his warmth brought me back. He cleared his throat again and I turned. His face was a careful mask, but strained. Over the weeks that I had spent training with him made me become very familiar with his expressions.

"_Are you alright?"_ He smiled tightly and gave a curt nod, but held out his arm to me. I took it, and he led me away from the room and to the ball.

…

The ball was set outside of the Hall of Fire so that if there were those who wanted to warm up by the great hearth, they were able to. Tables of fine wines and ales were set up to the left and right of the fireplace and races of all kinds mingled with goblets in their hands. No music had started playing yet, since Lord Elrond had to give another speak; I was starting to notice a trend with that elf.

I felt nervous as Leglolas led me. I had not forgotten that every ellith of Rivendell would be watching the prince closely to see who he had asked. At first I was worried, but then I started noticing that instead of envy and anger in their eyes, I found condescending pity. As if they found me to not be a threat and not worth the bother. No, I found that as we kept walking past them, they completely ignored me as many sent open looks of pining and fluttery eyelashes to the prince.

By time we had arrived, I was livid and barely holding onto my rage as an elleth waltzed right up to Legolas, gave me a stare down the nose type of glance with a poorly hidden smirk before turning an innocently coy smile on the ellon. _So it's going to be one of those nights, eh? _

"_Thranduilion,"_ She bowed gracefully, completely missing the sour look on his face that slipped through his calm facade before fading, "_May I trouble you for the first dance?"_ He didn't even bat an eyelash as he pulled me a little closer, moving a hand to rest at the middle of my back. I stiffened slightly, but not enough for the elleth to notice.

"_I am sorry, My Lady, but I have already promised myself to my partner for the first dance."_ He smiled apologetically. The elleth sent me a lukewarm stare before smiling again at the prince.

"_Then perhaps after the first dance?"_ _By the Valar she is persistent! Holy Hell, if I don't live through the rest of the night I am blaming Legolas!_ Completely fed up with being belittled, I grabbed the hand that rested on the middle of my back and placed it on my hip and cuddled into Legolas' side, and wrapped a tiny arm around his torso. He shivered and looked down at me in surprise, but I turned my attention onto the elleth who was now glaring at me.

"_I'm sorry, My Lady," _I stole Legolas' words from moments ago and smiled, "_But I have already promised myself to my partner __for the rest of the night__. Please understand and accept my condolences."_ Rather smug with the look on her face, I pulled Legolas along and away from the statuette. His faculties must have returned, because his hand slipped away from my hip and neatly fell to his side. His other hand had gone to some of his hair and started to twist the ends.

"_I suppose I should thank you for that," _He must have found some fascination with the strands that he played with, because he lifted the ends up, as if inspecting for split ends, "_Now I will not be disturbed for the rest of tonight."_ I shrugged.

"_It's the least I could do to those who have been insulting me with their stares."_ He looked down at me curiously.

"Surely y_ou must know that they mean you no harm?"_ His silvery blue eyes bore into mine and I couldn't look away.

"_Eyes are a window to the soul, Legolas. I could see the ill wishes and condescension hidden in the depths of their eyes as clear as day. That elleth was no different."_

"_You cannot know that is what they think."_ He stated with serious eyes and I finally looked away, unable to handle the weight of them. I played with some of the ruffling on my dress.

"_Sometimes I feel like a can."_ I said in a whisper and looked back into his intense eyes. For a while, we just stared. His eyes slowly softened as the time passed. Finally he broke the connection that we shared as his eyes focused on something behind me.

"_Look, Lord Elrond wishes to address us." _I turned and faced the elf lord.

"Tonight, under these stars, we gather as friends of old and new." He spoke smoothly in the common tongue for all the guests, "May we forge friendships and alliances that will outlast the darkness and forever shine brightly as the stars that watch over all of Arda. Tonight before we start, there has been granted, a special request." He turned to me then with a warm fatherly smile and held out an inviting hand. Legolas looked down at me with his eyes filled with questions and I just smiled.

I could see Kara had already made her way up to where Lord Elrond stood, and joined them. The musicians that we had been practicing with left the crowd as well and took their places by their instruments. Lord Elrond bowed and left his place to join the rest of those watching. In the dancing firelight of the hearth, our dresses sparkled and glowed. I learned then, that the top wasn't the only thing to be translucent. With the fire behind us, I could see the shadow of our legs through the gowns, but nothing else was visible-thank the Valar for that!

We got into place and met eyes before nodding to each other and the music started. I let the emotions flow freely, showing them on my face for the whole of Imladris to see. Jumping, spinning, let the music take me as the lilting sounds of the music vibrated through my body. I kept my eyes trained on Kara the whole song and didn't look away until the very end when the music faded.

It was quiet, eerily quiet, and I was starting to worry as I looked away from Kara into the crowd. All eyes were wide and many had mouths open agape in shock. I felt suddenly very self conscious under the weight of their scrutinous eyes. I glanced nervously over at Kara whose eyebrows pinched together in concern. Had we just broken some unspoken custom and disrespect everyone in the whole bloody city? A moment later, a thunderous applause broke the silence and we both blew out relieved sighs. We bowed and made our way back into the throng just as the music started up again.

"_That was such a beautiful dance, Little one! Where did you learn?"_ Arwen stopped me with a big sisterly hug and I grinned.

"_I had always been good at dancing, but I refined my talent back on earth." She hugged me again and patted my hair softly. She looked at my hair and her features were overtaken by a wistfully sad look, before it was replaced by happiness. I wonder why she looked so sad? _

"_I am sorry to interrupt, but may I have this dance?" _Aragorn cut in, looking tall, dark and dashing. He held an inviting hand out to Arwen and she beamed brightly, seemingly glowing brighter than before and they were off. There were many couples that had started to partner up for the first dance and I slowly made my way to the tables of refreshment. I grabbed a crystalline glass of deep red liquid and lifted it to my lips to drink some when a firm hand gripped my wrist.

"_I do believe that you owe me the first dance."_ Legolas smirked down at me as he grabbed the glass from my hand and set it back down on the table, before he pulled me with him out into the snow. The steps weren't too complicated to figure out, and soon, I was gliding over the floor with fluid steps with the Prince of Mirkwood leading.

"_You dance beautifully. I did not expect that."_ He said after a moment, bending down a little to whisper. It was just loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough that the music would drown out his words to anyone else. His breath was warm against my ear and it tingled.

"_What were you expecting?"_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_If our training results were anything to go by, I wasn't expecting much."_ He laughed at my scowl and dodged a punch I was aiming at his arm, but spinning me away from him, before pulling me back in, but kept a little distance.

"_Ouch, my pride is wounded! Do you know of any treatments to aid in my recovery?"_ He grinned in response.

"_Perhaps the snow will soothe your wounds. Come, let's take a walk." _As the song ended Legolas pulled us further from the crowd and further into the falling snow. The hem of my dress whispered over the snow covered ground and was the only sound. Not even our feet crunched and compacted the snow; Everything was still. We found a bench under a bare willow tree and Legolas cleared it of snow before we sat down. Our breath billowed out and curled into the air, sending little snowflakes spinning and turning like little wispy fairies.

I held a hand out to catch the snowflakes. The delicate and intricate little flakes still took my breath away. How had I never noticed this before back on earth? I stole a glance over at Legolas to see that I had been caught. Even in the low light of the moon and stars, his eyes still glowed silver. I looked away and fiddled with the gift in my pocket, debating whether or if it was a good time to give it to him.

"_I wanted to give you something,"_ I started shakily, suddenly extremely anxious as I clumsily pulled the hastily wrapped gift from my pocket. Before I could decide against shoving it back into my pocket, I handed it to him and watched him. His eyes were filled with genuine surprise as his eyes bounced between my eyes and his gift.

"_You seem to keep surprising me. I remember you mentioning that you had made gifts, but I did not expect to receive one as well."_ His eyes lit up with excitement as he pulled at the ribbon and carefully unfolded the fabric. His hands stopped and he slowly lifted the thick chain up. The leaf charm shimmered in the moonlight. He fingered the charm with a small smile before he met my eyes again. They were filled with such deep gratitude that I was surprised. If I had known that the prince would react like this, I would've given it to him sooner.

"_Thank you, it is a wonderful gift."_

"_I can help you put it on if you'd like to wear it," _He nodded and carefully dropped the necklace into my hand. He sat still as I drew closer until I stood between his legs and lifted my arms around his neck to clasp the necklace together. I tried to ignore the fact that his face was mere inches from mine. I also tried to ignore the fact that his warm breath was caressing across the skin of my neck and ear. I hurried and stepped back, internally shivering over the feeling that his breath had over me.

"_I wanted to say thank you for teaching me to defend myself. I know that I haven't always been the most...pleasant person...er, elfing to deal with, and for that, I'm sorry,"_ I peaked at him and saw a smile and it encouraged me to continue with what I was about to ask next, "_With this gift, I wanted to forget the rough start we had and offer you...If you accept that is-"_ I whispered under my breath, "_-... I'm just going to say it now. Will you accept my friendship?_" _Oh for shite sake! Just talk normally you pansy!_ I stared down at my hands, and stiffened when I felt a calloused finger lift up my chin.

His eyes were gentle, filled with kindness. So much so that I relaxed instantly and warmed from the inside. I lifted a hand out to him and smiled and he took in his large one. I was hoping for a friendly handshake, but Legolas shot that down by bringing my hand to his lips again, lightly kissing my fingers. I couldn't hide the light blush that flushed across my cheeks and it wasn't lost on Legolas. His keen eyes seemed to take everything in with an almost calculative look.

"_Friends…"_ He mused, his eyes never leaving mine, before a delighted smile graced his lips, "_I would like that very much."_


	17. Chapter 17- On the Road Again

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm just gonna say thank you to all those who have added Starlight to your favorites and follow list! It makes me happy to know that this story is being enjoyed and actively read! I hope you don't mind that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, I had little time to work on it this week due to a sick baby. The T.E.R.D squad has officially left Rivendell, people! Grab onto our knickers, cause things are about to become action packed...not gonna lie, I haven't written actions scenes in a while, so I hope ya'll enjoy them when they come up. If there are any questions out there, please leave me a **Review** and I'll respond to you personally in the next chapter. I can't promise that I will answer all your q's as some of them might be spoilers that you will need to wait for, but I do promise to clear things up if I am able to. Thank you for **Reading**! Don't forget to **Favorite & Follow** this story to keep updated, and as I reminder, I post every Sunday!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 17: On the Road Again_

After Turuhalme had ended, over the next couple of days, the elves and rangers that had been sent out of Imladris to scout the roads ahead, returned. Lord Elrond had holed up in his office with Gandalf and the leaders of the scouting teams for what seemed like forever, and later Gandalf pulled all of the fellowship aside to relay his dealings with the elven lord.

"No other trace was to be seen of the Black Riders, and nowhere was their presence to be felt. It seems that they have vanished from the North," I shivered at the very mention of the name of those shades. The hobbits all visibly paled, especially Frodo, but they all let out a collective sigh of relief at the wizard's next words, "Eight out of the Nine are accounted for at least. It is too rash to be too sure, yet I think that we may hope now that the Ringwraiths are scattered, and have been obliged to return as best they can to their Master in Mordor." Gandalf took a long draw off his pipe and blew it out, looking meaningful into every eye present before he continued,

"If that is so, it will be some time before they can begin the hunt again. Of course the Enemy has other servants, but they will have to journey all the way to the borders of Rivendell before they can pick up our trail. And if we are careful that will be hard to find. But we must not delay any longer." I cast my gaze about the room, just as the door was opened and in walked Lord Elrond.

He stood before us and met each individual's eyes just as Mithrandir had done moments ago before settling on Frodo's dark curled head with a deep sadness etched into the planes of his flawless and immortal face.

"The time has come. If the Ring is to set out, it must go soon. But those who go with it must not count on their errand being aided by war or force. They must pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?"

"I do." Despite his slight stature, his voice held strong and true. There were many things I had learned of hobbits in the space of the last few months. One of them being that they very seriously kept their words of promise and oaths. Frodo had decided all the way back at the council that he would carry the Ring to its destruction, and nothing had changed his mind of it.

"Then I cannot help you much, not even with council," The Lord of Imladris finally responded after taking in Frodo's determination and looked to the others of the fellowship, "I can foresee very little of your road; and how your task is to be achieved I do not know. The shadow has crept now to the feet of the mountains, and draws nigh even to the borders of the Greyflood; and under the shadow all is dark to me. You will meet many foes, some open, and some disguised; and you may find friends upon your way when you least look for it."

"The company of the Ring has been chosen and shall be ten. Those that go with you, go as far as they will or fortune allows. The number must be few, since your hope is in speed and secrecy. Had I a host of elves in armor of the Eldar days, it would avail little, save to arouse the power of Mordor. Despite this knowledge, are all those present still willing to go?" Elrond's eyes stopped on the two youngest hobbits of the group, Pippin and Merry, with an inquisitive look that spoke volumes of his disapproval of their joining the fellowship in the first place. Pippin stood in defiance; the meaning of the look wasn't lost on the youngest hobbit.

"We don't want to be left behind. We want to go with Frodo!" Pippin cried in dismay.

"That is because you do not understand and cannot imagine what lies ahead." Lord Elrond said cooly with a raised eyebrow.

"Neither does Frodo," Gandalf cut in, surprising Pippin who stumbled back into his seat, "Nor do any of us see clearly. It is true that if these hobbits understood the danger, they would not dare to go. But they would still wish to go, or wish that they dared to go, and be shamed and unhappy." I caught the old man wink at the two hobbits of topic before continuing, "I think, Elrond, that in this manner it would be wel to trust rather to their friendship than to great wisdom." The elf lord considered the wizard's words for a moment.

"You speak gravely, but I am in doubt. I sense the Shire to not be free from peril; and these two," He gestured to Merry and Pippin, "I had thought to send back as messengers, to do what they could, to warn the people of the danger. In any case, I judge that the younger of these two, Peregrin Took, should remain. My heart is against his going." Pippin looked absolutely hurt by Elrond's confession. He looked straight at the elf lord and swallowed before he spoke.

"Then, Master Elrond, you will have to lock me in prison, or send me home tied in a sack. For otherwise I shall follow the company." He winced as the elf's eyes flashed of steel. Lord elrond sighed in defeat.

"Let it be so then. You shall go. In seven days the Company must depart." Lord Elrond met all eyes again. So it was final, we were all to leave in seven days time.

…

Soon, the seven days were up and there we stood, just inside the gates that led out of Rivendell. Lord Elrond counseled us to leave under the cover of dusk until we were well away from the borders of Imladris. The evening was dark and grey. Had I not been an elf, I may have cowered against the cold chill that clung to everything. The poor hobbits were visibly stifling their shivers as they donned extra furs for warmth. This was probably the worst Christmas for me yet. Instead of opening presents in front of a nice warm fire with my family, I would be spending it traveling through the wilds of Middle Earth on a quest of certain death. At least I only would go with them part way. I felt suddenly grateful that I only had to get to the realm of the Golden Wood.

A small party of mixed races had gathered with us at the gate to see us off. Lord Elrond stood in front of his brood. Arwen hid behind his shoulder, but far enough away from her father that I could catch her tear-filled gaze upon Aragorn. I could feel my heart break for my adoptive sister.

"You should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron. I do not doubt that news of the discomfiture of the Riders have already reached him, and he will be filled with wrath. Soon now his spies on foot and wing will be abroad in the northern lands. Even above the sky above you must beware as you go on your way." All of us looked to the sky warily before going back to finishing our gear prep.

We were to travel lightly, as this operation was one of secrecy. Aragorn had been gifted the reforged sword that Hemeldir had worked on diligently and he buckled the sword named Andúril to his belt. Earlier that morning, I had packed all of the leggings and tunics, as well as the underwear that Liaviel had created for me. We had been advised to pack lightly, and clothing of earthy tones to aid us in stealth.

Kara came forward from the farewell party with a long wrapped parchment in her hands. She held it out to me and I took it.

"Merry Christmas." Her eyes were filled with tears and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas." I held onto her, afraid to let go and held desperately onto the tears that threatened to fall. Would I ever see Kara again? A sudden ear piercing blast sounded through the sunset dusk of the evening and we both jumped. I turned on the group and spotted Boromir with a polished curved horn still to his lips.

"Oi! What the hell was that for you big oaf?!" I wasn't the only one in protest over the gondorian man's egregious action.

"Slow should you be to wind that horn again, Boromir, until you stand once more on the border of your land and dire need is upon you." Lord Elrond chastised the warrior who just shrugged unapologetically.

"Maybe. But always I have let my horn cry at setting forth, and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows, I will not go forth as a thief in the night."

"We are not thieves in the night, you Git! Now because of your stupidity, we might as well carry a banner bold and proud over our heads that says, 'Look here, we're on a secret mission to destroy the very thing you need to win this war'. Just bloody great!" The man simply sniffed and turned away from me. I felt half tempted to throw his present at his head now. _In fact…_ I dug into my travel pack and pulled out his gift and chucked it right at the back of his head. Oh it felt so satisfying to hear his alarmed yelp in response. He looked down at the ground at the offending gift and held it in one hand as he rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"Merry Christmas, you filthy animal!" I growled out as I dug into the pack for the rest of the gifts. Kara suddenly burst out laughing and I eyed her curiously, "What?" Everyone else watched the chortling elleth with wonder.

"I thought you said you didn't watch movies!" she said in between gasps.

"I don't." I was starting to wonder why that was so important. She laughed even harder for a moment, then waved a dismissive hand.

"No, nevermind then. Don't worry about it." She rubbed the tears from her cheeks and sobered again, "I'm going to miss you." I placed her wrapped gift into her hand and hugged her one last time before I made my rounds to distribute the gifts. The depressive feeling in the air lifted a little as they opened them and put on their necklaces. Finally, after all the gifts were given, Lord Elrond motioned for us to gather.

"This is my last word," He said in a low voice, only meant for those of us in the fellowship to hear. The elves in the farewell party stepped further away to a distance to give privacy, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save for members of the company and the council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other parts, if chance allows. The further you go, the less easy it will be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

I looked around at all my travel companions. No matter how different they were from one another, their eyes and faces held a determination in them that surprised me. As Lord Elrond had said, nothing held them in place from going, except for Frodo, and despite the differences-and perhaps prejudices that the races had between themselves-they were willing to put aside those differences to work together for the greater good of Middle Earth.

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." The young redheaded dwarf said gruffly.

"Maybe, but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall." Lord Elrond said to Gimli.

"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," Gimli bit back stubbornly and the elf lord raised his brows.

"Or break it. Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessings of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces." Lord Elrond gave us a small smile before waving us off as we set off onto our journey.

Aragorn looked back briefly, his eyes clouded and stormy, before leading our group ahead into the wilds. I looked back one last time and caught the sight of a lone tear falling down Arwen's cheek before she turned from our retreating group and ran back to the Last Homely House. Kara watched me mournfully and leaned into a surprised elven lord with golden locks. I couldn't help the smile that threatened to show on my lips as I watched him slowly wrap an arm around her shoulder in comfort. Someone clearing their throat broke my eyes away from their tender moment and into silvery blue pools.

"Coming, _Mellon_?" Legolas gestured to the turned backs of the rest of the fellowship and held out a friendly hand to me. I looked back once more to Kara, then down at the still wrapped present in my hand. I unwrapped it, and held the shiny dagger against my chest as I fought back a new wave of emotions.

I wasn't the only one to have kept busy with finding gifts it seemed. In the fading light of the day, inlaid in the blade of the dagger near the hilt, were the words 'Courage is found in unlikely places. Stay strong and true'. I wiped at my eyes and smiled as I took Legolas' free hand, and he led me into the impossibly silent darkness of the trees with the others of the fellowship.


	18. Chapter 18- The Borders of Hollin

**A/N: **Hey Fam! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I actually had a lot of fun(not to mention an easier time) writing it! I just was to say thank you to all who have added this story to your favorites and follow list! I truly means a lot.

**XxxChelaxxX:** Thank you so much for your review! Sorry I just didn't respond to it with the last chap. I had a lot on my plate that week with a sick baby. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!

**Nymiriel:** You. Are. Such. A. Sweetheart! Thank you so much for your condolences! It made my week a little better after reading your review! My baby is healthy again and doing well. I am excited that you have found this story to be a good read! I have tried to stay away from too many cliches(kind of hard to do, when it seems like everything has been thought of :S), and I hope that this story will continue to be interesting and eye catching! Thank you again for your review! I LOVED IT!

For all those who have questions concerning the story, who are maybe confused about a couple things, leave a **Review **and I'll try to answer you q's. So long as they won't spoil anything for future reading of course! Thank you for **Reading**! Don't forget to **Favorite & Follow** to stay updated on when I post next, and as a reminder, I always post on Sunday Afternoon-unless otherwise notified! Next Sunday's chapter will be posted normally, but not the Sunday after that. Of course, if you have **Favorited & Followed** the story, then you will automatically be updated when I post the chapters, so just make it easier on yourself and Just Do it ;).- Not a Nike Sponsor...

Just as a reminder:

"_Italisized Lettering"- _Is spoken in Elvish

"Normal Lettering"- Is spoken in Common

_Italic without quote-_ Is Tori's thoughts

Underlined words- Are emphasized words.

Hope you guys enjoy this chappy!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 18: The Borders of Hollin_

Being an elf really had its benefits, as I was learning. As long as there were the stars and moon lighting up the night sky, I could see everything in my path. Of course, being impervious to the cold was also a Godsend for which I was immensely grateful for; The hobbits looked absolutely miserable.

The bleak cold of winter was in full effect, and as we were higher in elevation, it wasn't uncommon to see little patches of snow caps lining the hills, rocks and sparse grass along our path. The view of the mountain that we trailed west beside was the only saving view of the journey so far. Everything else was boring and dreary. The color seemingly stolen from the mostly barren ground. Even the patchy grass was dull and devoid of life.

The wind that blew down from the mountain was dry and frigid. Even if I didn't feel the cold, the constant slap of it against my skin, chaffed my face and burned my eyes. All in the company were heavily clothed and should have been sufficiently protected from the wind, yet every time I glanced ahead at the other party members, their bodies curled inward and shivered.

We moved slowly; the harsh elements worked against us and made it obvious that it would not be changing to more favorable weather any time soon. We kept our travelling strictly at night. Gandalf was still weary of Lord Elrond's final words; spies of the enemy were everywhere. Naturally, the darkness of night clouded our movements from them while we travelled through the open terrain.

Gandalf and Aragorn led our party, followed by the hobbits, then gimli and Boromir, and lastly with Legolas and I at the rear. Of course being in the back didn't matter because both of us could see further in either direction than any else of the fellowship.

Meals were...unsatisfactory to say the least; cold. Aragorn and Gandalf were adamant against the idea of even lighting a fire for fear of it becoming a beacon to our enemies. Fortunately for us though, we had wonderful Samwise Gamgee to flavor our meals with his many spices so that it was at least tolerable.

It was around the span of a month of this same monotonous travelling through endless chilling wind, when the weather finally turned in our favor. The oppressive and constant grey clouds melted and made way for light buttery sunshine of the days' dawn. Although pale in its brightness, it was a stark difference from the constant slap of cold wind to our faces and clothing; this day would definitely be most welcome!

The sun rising in the sky was our cue to find rest for the day. We made camp on a low crested hill among a small grove of ancient holly trees; their bright red berries seemed to glow with the fire of the sunrise. Even the three mountains in the distance, tips blanketed in snow, were shining with the morning sun's rays. Gandalf stood talking with Frodo as they stared at the sight. There hadn't been much of any talking. Mostly small talk; the wind conditions had stolen away conversation as well. Preserving strength apparently more important than talking. This was a very welcome break in the silence.

"Well have we done," Gandalf broke the silence first, saying to Frodo. I sat back against one of the holly's and pulled out my waterskin from my pack with a small helping of jerky. Legolas sat next to me and smiled, before doing the same, "We have reached the borders of the country that men call Hollin. Five and forty leagues as the crow flies have we come, though many miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome." Frodo shifted to fully face the rising sun, lifting off his hood and I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled unconsciously at it and rested my head against the tree, closing my eyes briefly and relishing in the little warmth of the young sun that filtered in through the old boughs of the holly. I tuned out the others as they continued their conversation and opened my eyes again; looking up.

Something caught my eye in the branches above me and I realized then that I recognized it. I chuckled at the sight as I stood and started climbing the tree. I didn't have to look back to know that Legolas was watching me. Higher and higher I lifted myself up the branches until I came to what I had seen from below; a little plant with pale green leaves. I picked a sprig and climbed back down and returned to my spot beside Legolas.

"_I didn't think that this plant existed here in middle earth."_ I said, looking into his eyes as I sat back down. He looked at the plant and grabbed it softly from my hands.

"_You have seen Nimdod before?"_ I nodded and smiled.

"_It is called _mistletoe _on earth."_

"Mistletoe" Legolas looked down at the plant curiously as he tested out the unfamiliar word, before looking back into my eyes and smiling, "_Is this a common medicinal herb on earth as well?"_

"_I'm not sure._" I suddenly wished I had my phone and that internet was a thing in middle earth so I could do a google search. _You only realize the things you've taken for granted when you no longer have them. _I thought ruefully, "_They are more well known for...other reasons."_ I trailed off and looked back up. My heart flip flopped unevenly in my chest; we were both under the mistletoe. There was no way in hell I wanted to tell him that people on earth kissed under the mistletoe!

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and it sent a thrill of warmth down my arm, "_What are they known for, Mellon?"_ He asked, genuine curiosity plain in his smooth tenor voice. I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter, trying to hide the fact that the hand on my shoulder affected me.

"_The men of earth use it as a decoration during the festivities of Yuletide. They symbolize love...and friendship and are hung in the doorways of dwellings...as a reminder to love...friends and family always."_ I mentally patted myself on the back for that generally safe explanation as he smiled. _Crisis averted! _He offered it back to me and I shook my head, closing his hand around it.

"_Keep it."_ I looked down at our hands. _He could hold both of mine easily in just one of his._ I thought absently.

"_Am I to take this as another gift of friendship," His voice sounded deeper and I looked back into smoldering eyes, "or love?" Were we always sitting this close?_ My mouth felt suddenly dry and I leaned back, wetting my lips before taking a sip from my waterskin. _Crisis not averted!_

"_You can love your friends."_ I frowned at my waterskin, avoiding his eyes. He chuckled and as I looked back into his eyes, that emotion from before was gone.

"_Of course. I will keep this as a token of your good will. It would also be wise to take a few more clippings on the journey as it alleviates pain and aches of the head."_ He leaned away before standing to climb the tree. Away from his eyes, I felt warmth rush over my cheeks and I buried my face into the crook of my arms that rested atop my knees. _Crisis averted?_ I asked myself as I stole a glance at the elf above me in the tree. He was busily collecting several clippings of the mistletoe to notice my stare and I looked away, taking a deep breath. _For now._ I thought but stopped.

What in the hell was I trying to avoid? What was this feeling that grew in my mind toward Legolas? Granted, I never really had any guy friends back on earth, but I had grown close to the hobbits to know that what I was feeling for Legolas was different than what I felt for the hobbits. What was I feeling for Legolas? I nibbled on some jerky and pondered the question until he jumped out of the tree to join me in my snack.

…

Now early morning, and the sun still in its ascent into its place in the sky, Gandalf finally relented for a fire to be built. I had never seen the hobbits happier than when they had heard the good news. Sam immediately went to making the best breakfast spread that we had had in the journey. Complete with potatoes, other root veggies, sausages and bacon.

"Bless you laddie!" Gimli said and moaned as he dug into his plate of warm and delectable food. The others were silent bar the sound of them scarfing down their food. I worried slightly that I would have to perform the heimlich on one of them, but they all finished and rested back against some rocks, patting their stomachs happily. _It doesn't matter what world they are from, males are all the same wherever you go_.

I giggled as I tore off a piece of bacon with my fingers and chewed on it slowly, enjoying the salty goodness of the meat. I glanced over at Legolas, who was the only male of the group to not shovel his food down his throat like the rest. He chewed slowly like I did and relished in the taste. _Well, not all males are the same._ I finally amended.

We stayed up past breakfast. Having been given the green light by Gandalf that we would be staying there for the night and begin our journey again the next night. We sat around the fire, laughing and chatting, but I caught Aragorn walking away to stand alone in the shadow of one of the holly trees. He finally returned to our group with a restless look.

"What's the matter Strider?" Merry smiled up at Aragorn, "What are you looking for? Do you miss the east wind?" The hobbit smirked at his own joke, but Aragorn didn't join him in his amusement.

"No indeed, but I miss something," He looked around into the distance wearily and I joined him, feeling the anxiety roll off him in waves. Legolas must have felt it too, because he was also scouting the surroundings, "I have been to the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent," He looked back down at Merry meaningfully before making eye contact with each of the fellowship, "I can feel it. There is no sound for miles around us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it."

Gandalf stood and scratched his chin, rustling his beard, "But what do you guess is the reason? Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?" Aragorn sat down then and sighed heavily.

"I hope that it is, but I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before." Gandalf strode over and joined Aragorn on his rock, patting the man's back agreeably.

"Then we must be more careful. If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if the Ranger is Aragorn," Gandalf winked at him before turning his eyes on the rest of us, "We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly and set the watch."

…

Sam had been given first watch and sat upon a rock and Aragorn offered to join him. The silence of all wildlife was apparent and deafening to my ears. I rolled every which way in my bedroll to try to find comfort, but I just couldn't. It also didn't help that Gimli's thunderous snores seemed to rattle the very ground on which he slept. I sat up and glared at the offending dwarf, half tempted to smother his face with my pack. After rubbing a hand down my face, I stood with a heavy sigh and walked about the camp restlessly.

Gimli snorted and I shite you not, farted as I passed him. Yes, gas was a normal bodily function, but there was no way in hell that the ungodly smell that drifting up from him was to be considered normal by any accounts. Completely disgusted, I kicked his boot and ran off toward where Legolas rested. I looked back and held in a giggle as I watched the Dwarf startle awake in his bedroll with his axe in hand, eyes bulging in bleary eyed surprise.

"_What a mischievous little elfling you are."_ Legolas' breath blew onto the shell of my ear as he whispered to me. I jumped back and clamped a hand over my ear, "_He will be most unagreeable now that he has been woken early from his...slumber."_ He smirked down at me.

"_If I can't sleep because he is too loud, then he is not allowed to either."_ I folded my arms tightly across my chest, but winced when I felt the familiar sensitive ache of my breasts. They had stopped hurting for a little while back in Imladris, but them hurting again only meant one thing; they were growing again. Unfortunately, Legolas didn't know that and had caught my wince of pain before I could mask it.

"_You are injured."_ He said, his voice laced with concern as he pulled both of my arms out to inspect for wounds. I wrenched my arms from his grasp quickly and folded my arms again.

"_I am fine."_ I looked away from his searching eyes, feeling hot heat flash along my cheeks all the way to the tips of my ears. He slowly reached for my arms again.

"_Are you sure you are well? You seemed as though you were in pain."_

"_Legolas, I'm fine…,"_ I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinous and heavy gaze, "_Just some chest pain."_ Alarmed at my words, he stepped forward and lifted his hands to my shoulders.

"_Tell me, Mellon, where is your wound? Can you breath well? Please tell m-,"_

"Oh for shite sake!" I lapsed into common, before returning to elvish, "_Legolas, They are just __growing_ _pains."_ I whispered. Now shaking and completely beet red from embarrassment, I held still and waited for his response. He looked at me confusedly for a moment, but little by little I could see understanding dawn in his silvery blue depths.

"_Ai! I see...I am to…go patrol."_ He managed as he lifted his hands from my shoulders before retreating back toward his bedroll. I couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but I thought I saw his ears were several shades darker. My heart beat so loudly in my chest and I could hear the _thud thud_ the the blood rushing in my ears.

I watched his back as he climbed up onto a rock face and stood facing away from camp. I finally tore my eyes from his broad back and onto the others. Gimli, now awake, sat up, smoking his pipe, very much looking the role of crotchety old guy. The others were awake. I guess I wasn't the only one who was unable to catch a wink under the oppressive silence.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us." I walked back to my bedroll as I listened to Gandalf and Gimli's conversation.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they are not, I'd say that we are taking the long way round. Why not pass through the Mines of Moria? My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" I couldn't see the smile on his lips that I could hear in his voice; all that beard covered it up.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless we had no other choice." Gimli grumbled in response and drew in a deep breath of his pipe. The Merry and Pippin sat quietly, whispering to each other about what meals they should plan out now that we could build fires, while Frodo had joined Sam on his boulder for companionable silence.

Sam shifted on the rock and looked back at Aragorn while he pointed at the sky, "What's that Strider? It don't look like a cloud." All eyes drifted to the horizon at the distant black mass. Gimli batted at the air dismissively, blowing out a puff of stinky smoke that drifted over to me.

"Nothing, just a wisp of clouds." I stepped further away from the oncoming pipe smoke.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir watched it warrily with squinted eyes. Upon closer inspection, I could see a whole flock of black birds. The sunlight seemed to be absorbed into their black as night feathers, reflecting little on them.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted and jumped down from the rock, quickly rolling up his bedroll and stashing it away with his pack under a thicket of bushes.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted and suddenly the quiet peace from before vanished as everyone started into a frenzy of packing up the camp.

Not even bothering to roll up my pack with little time, I kicked it under a nearby bush and ran to the others to help. The fire, although only coals remained, were still burning bright, no doubt it would be visible to the birds swarming toward us.

I kicked dirt at it to cover the coals before I felt myself being pulled back into the shade of one of the more unruly trees. Its foliage fell all the way to the floor and covered the entire span of the trunk. I felt my face and arms sting from little scratches that were no doubt given from the sharp holly leaves. I was held tightly, my back pressed against the trunk and my face against a well sculpted chest. By the smell, I just knew it was Legolas; who else could still smell like fresh linen and sunshine other than Legolas? Sure as hell wasn't Boromir. That man needed deodorant.

The host of crebain flew over the camp, only the sound of their swings slapping in the air. It felt almost too loud to my tender ears that had grown accustomed to the quiet. They circled around the camp several times. Clearly these birds were intelligent enough to be looking for something. Finally, what felt like hours, when in reality only a minute had passed, did the last of the birds fly off with a foreboding final croak before it was silent again. I let out a shaky breath and relaxed into Legolas, before looking up into his eyes.

"_Thanks."_ I smiled weakly and he offered a comforting smile of his own.

"_My pleasure, Mellon."_ He held the branches aside for me as I stepped out of hiding.

Slowly, the fellowship emerged from their hidey holes and glanced warily at each other. Gandalf stood tall, watching the retreating forms of the crebain with slitted eyes.

"Spies of Saruman," He grumbled, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

...

**A/N: **Oh dear, we all know things are about to get intense now. Also, if you haven't noticed already, a lot of the events that I am writing are from the book version, with some elements(such as the dialogue) from the movie. I wanted to stay true to Tolkien's vision of 'The Lord of the Rings' and add my own twists that fit in seamlessly with cannon events.

_Nimdod_\- I made up a word for mistletoe in Sindarin. I couldn't actually find a direct translation, so yeah. Direct meaning: White berries. December is the month in which mistletoe berries(which are white) ripen. Also fun fact, who knew that some mistletoe species are used in the treatment of cancer? They are also used to help with headaches, seizures and arthritis. The more you know, with Google Sensei!- Brought to you by Tasarin-Chan lol


	19. Chapter 19-Caradhras

**A/N: **Hey all! Thank to those who have added Starlight to your Favorites list! and thank you to **Nymiriel** for another wonderful review! Just as a reminder, I post every Sunday, the time of the day varies though, so don't forget to **Favorite & Follow** to receive notifications for when the next chapter gets posted! Don't forget to **Review** as well! I love reading all your thoughts and if you have questions, I would be happy to answer them!

Thanks!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 19: Caradhras_

"Well if that isn't a plague and a nuisance!" Pippin grumbled for the fifth time in a row; still stuck on the fact that there would be no more fires for the rest of the day. With the amount of sighing and moping, you'd think the hobbit had lost a beloved friend...Then again, the hobbits treated mealtimes as borderline religious events. We had left the hill of holly's behind the following morning. A cold snap had rolled in through the night, bringing back the dreaded east wind down from the very mountain we were to be climbing.

I had slept very lightly that night. Not only were Gimli's snores difficult to sleep through, but so was the unison of chattering teeth from the hobbits. I stretched as I sat up in my bedroll and looked over at the hobbits. All four of them had drifted and huddled together in their sleep into a little hobbit pile.

"_Did you sleep well?"_ Legolas asked pleasantly from behind. I stood up and turned, not even bothering to cover my grimace. He laughed.

"_Did __you_ _sleep?"_ I mirrored his question and he laughed harder and shook his head.

"_I've found with the coming of many ages, that I do not require as much sleep as I used to._"

"_That sounds wonderful! Can I do that?"_ _It's not like I will be catching any decent sleep anytime soon_. A thought whispered in the back of my mind as I stole a glare at the still snoring dwarf.

"_You will, in time. Mayhap after your first century?"_ He said the last part more to himself as he looked off into the distance. I stifled a groan and stooped down to pack my bedroll and gear.

…

With the lack of fire, breakfast and lunch returned to the meagre rations of dried meats and stale bread with a few apples to share amongst the party. We left around noon, or at least what I thought was noon. The sun hid behind a grey and overcast sky that perpetually covered the land in a bleak and cold light. Fog clouded our full view of the mountain, but through parts of thinning fog, I could see the classic white of snow. Although I couldn't feel the cold, my heart pained anxiously for what the rest of our party would be enduring on the climb.

At one point, before we started to climb, Boromir suggested collecting wood for fires so they wouldn't freeze up on the mountain. Gandalf agreed-although he seemed very apprehensive to- and each of us carried as much wood as we could. We started our climb with a quick pace set by Aragorn, and the mood of the company felt light and confident in the strides our company made at first, but before long, the mountain path rose steeply, slowing our progress down drastically.

The small path twisted and turned precariously, seemingly dropping off and disappearing completely under fallen rocks or debris. In those many moments, we had to stop and wait for Aragorn to scout ahead for the path. Before long, we would find the path again and continue.

It grew dark very quickly and soon, we were plunged into the dark of night; not even the moon could peak out of the clouds to light our path. With such low light, it was difficult for even me to see very far ahead. By midnight- at least I thought it was midnight- Gandalf claimed that we had reached the knees of the mountain. Our path that had been carved into the mountain had opened out into a narrow cliffside road. On one side, the daunting sheer cliffs of the mountain rose up invisible in the fog, and on the other, a cavernous open maw; no doubt a deep abyss of darkness.

I refused to look down into the darkness. I had never had any fear of heights, but walking this close to the edge was making me reconsider my fears. I felt disoriented as I clung to the rock face. Legolas walked behind me, catching hold of my elbow whenever I seemed to teeter closer to the edge with a sudden gust of wind.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to snow. Big globs snow fell slowly, but before long, it had turned into a blizzard. I couldn't see my own hand in front of me, and I would have felt completely alone and lost, had Legolas not kept a firm, but soft grip on me.

The falling snow had blanketed and silenced all sound for miles of our journey, yet now there seemed to be all sorts of dark noises blowing past my ear in the wind. At first I had thought it was just the wind, but with each step, a feeling of dread seeped into my veins. I stopped and leaned back into Legolas; his broad chest warm against my back as he leaned into me.

"_Do you hear that?"_ I asked in his ear as he bent over me. He was quiet as he listened, his cheek rested against mine for a moment, before several loud ear splitting cracks and rumbles sounded on the cliff above us. I looked up just in time to see a shadow just several feet above before, like lighting, the world and snow flurries whirled around me and my back pressed hard against cold jagged stone.

"Hold Strong! Something evil is trying to bring down the mountain upon us!" Legolas yelled over the sound of crashing boulders and snow to the others of the company. He held me close to him as a torrent of cold snow covered us.

For several heartbeats, I couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness of the snow on us. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I gripped Legolas' tunic tightly. Snow invaded my nose and mouth and my lungs burned for air to breath. Legolas moved quickly, clawing a way out of our snowy prison and I joined him, completely panicked and gasping for air as we finally broke through the snow.

"_Calm, Mellon, calm."_ He held me close in a hug, caressing the length of my hair and whispered over and over. I hadn't even realised that I had been shaking.

Legolas led us closer to the rest of the fellowship and we all huddled together under a covered part of the cliff face. It wasn't really a cave, but it did cover us from most of the wind.

"We cannot go further tonight. Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices on the air, and those stones were aimed at us." Boromir bit out and glared out into the abyss where the boulders had fallen.

"But what can we do?" Pippin cried, his voice cracking as he shivered, before leaning closer to Merry and Frodo.

"Either stop where we are, or go back. It is no good going on. If I remember rightly, this path leaves the cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones- or anything else for that matter." Gandalf rested against the wall of the cliff leaning heavily on his staff. Aragorn nodded slowly in agreement.

"And it is no good going back while the storm holds. We have passed no place on the way up that offers more shelter than this cliff-wall we are under now." Sam glowered up at Aragorn's words.

"Shelter!" The blond hobbit muttered darkly, "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house."

"Regardless, Master Gamgee, we cannot do anything but wait for the storm to pass before we can decide whether to brave the ever changing weather further up the pass, or to turn back. I suggest we try to conserve our strength," Gandalf looked down at the hobbits, his weathered blue eyes filled with sadness, "and warmth." He added after a moment of silence.

…

For a time, we all hunkered down against the cliff-wall, and although there was a brief respite from the snow and wind, it wasn't long before eddying wind currents brought snow fall to our little makeshift resting area.

I sat between Legolas' legs and against his chest, still shaken from what had happened. His arms were wrapped loosely around my shoulders in comfort. In the back of my mind, I found it interesting how quickly we had become friends. I don't know what I would have done had Legolas not been there to move me out of the way; I shuddered at the thought and his arms tightened around me.

I watched as the hobbits tried to fight off sleep, but one by one, each could no longer hold their eyes open. Legolas stiffened as he watched with me.

"_Aragorn, they must not sleep!"_ He called over to the Ranger.

"Boromir, help me wake the hobbits. It will be their death if they sleep now." Quickly, Aragorn and Boromir roused to hibbits awake. The Gondorian shook Frodo awake roughly as he had done to the other hobbits. Slowly, their eyes cracked open blearily.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf!" Boromir said stiffly, eyeing the hobbits with worry. It was the first of any emotion for others that I had seen in his eyes for his travel companions. Perhaps this big bad Gondorian could have love in his heart for others that just himself.

Gandalf lifted his pack and searched in it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a leather skin and handed it to Boromir, "Give them this. Just a mouthful each-for all of us. It is very precious. It is _Miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"

And so the flask was passed around until it was given to Legolas who took a small sip before glancing at me wearily and placing it into my fingers. I sniffed at the lip of the flask in suspicion; I hadn't ever had any alcohol or spirits of any kind, and considering that I was still not of legal age for drinking on earth, I really doubted that an elfling of middle earth was allowed to drink either.

I lifted the flask to my lips and took a sip, instantly surprised by the light fruity flavor that slipped like velvet over my tongue and down my throat. Warmth radiated pleasantly all the way down to my stomach. I looked up into Legolas' eyes, who was watching me with a slight smile playing at the edge of his lips. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him, unable to hide the sudden lightness I felt in my mood.

…

Gandalf allowed us to start a fire, and although it was nice to finally have some warmth, it didn't last long. Fortunately, the last bundle had finished burning right as the grey of dawn was lighting the sky around us. As the darkness of night gave way to bleak greys and whites, it had been decided that we would turn back down the path that we had come to find another path. The wind was calm as well and it seemed that at least the weather had turned to our favor.

Of course it was easier said than done. Not even a few feet from where we had huddled around our campfire, lie a barricading snow wall that left us snowbound with little options than to just barrel through.

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might make a path for us." Legolas smiled hopefully at the wizard who just glowered back at the prince.

"If elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the sun to save us," Gandalf said wryly before continuing seriously, "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."

"Well, when heads are at a loss, bodies must serve, as we say in my country," I rolled my eyes at Boromir's words. How fitting they were coming from a man as burly as Boromir. He was cut and chiseled like a body builder! "The strongest of us must seek a way!" Boromir finished and turned to Aragorn with a cocky grin.

"Then let us force a path thither, you and I!" Aragorn grinned back and both of them began plowing a path through the snow. They seemed to be locked in a competition to see who could clear snow from their paths the fastest. I snorted. _Always a competition!_

It didn't take long before the men seemed to tire themselves, but still worked hard to clear a path in the chest high snow. I looked up at Legolas who was watching them with a clear smirk on his face before he met my gaze. Something danced in the silvery blue depths of his eyes that stole my breath for a moment before he turned to the rest of the fellowship.

"The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: Let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or snow- an elf!" He grabbed my hand quickly and jumped up onto the bank of snow, easily pulling me up with him.

"Farewell! I go to find the sun!" He called back to Gandalf who was shaking his head with amusement before he pulled me along into a run. I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up my throat as we passed the unhappy and glaring men. Legolas gave a gentle wave with a dopey and lazy smile to the laboring men, that made me giggle even harder. Soon enough we were ahead of them. We slowed to a walk and laughed with each other at the faces they had made.

This was the most fun I had had so far since we had started the journey. I couldn't tell if it was from the elven spirits, but I felt a warmth in my heart upon seeing Legolas smiling down at me.

"_How are you faring, Mellon?"_ He asked and gave the hand he held a gentle squeeze. I had forgotten and looked down at our linked hands curiously.

"_I am well! And you?"_ I couldn't help the sudden feeling of nervousness that I felt. Usually we had the others with us, but now alone together, I found myself at a loss for how to act around him. Legolas made me feel different, but I just didn't know what kind of different it was.

"_Quite well!"_ He laughed and looked on ahead to scout; perfectly content on holding my hand and walking by my side. He suddenly lifted a finger and smiled a triumphant grin, "_There! Do you see it?"_ I looked in the direction and found that the heavy snow sloped down and began to be more sparse along the road in the distance.

We walked a ways until we made it to the end of the snow bank and sat together among some rocks to wait for Boromir and Aragorn to catch up. We fell into a quiet for a while, before Legolas turned to me.

"_I find that I am rather curious to learn more about you, Lady Tori." _My heart thudded unevenly at his sincere tone of voice and I glanced over at him.

"_What did you want to know?"_ He pursed his shapely lips and looked up at the clouds while he pondered. I felt my eyes drawn to his face and I watched him before he finally met my eyes again.

"_Let's start with the simple things! What is your favorite color?"_ I chuckled.

"_That is simple! Hmm,"_ I looked around as I thought. I had never had a favorite color before, but perhaps it was about time to choose one? My eyes were only met by the boring color of whites and browns, and I frowned distastefully at it. No, I didn't like those colors much right now. I looked back up into Legolas' eyes. They were a beautiful shade of pale blue against the dull backdrop of our surroundings, "_Blue."_ I said finally; _Like your eyes_ I amended in my head.

"_You seemed like you were in deep thought over something so simple to answer."_ He teased and I pushed at his chest.

"_Shut up!"_ He chuckled, "_What's yours?"_ I asked, digging one of my toes around in the snow, mixing it with the dirt beneath.

"_Blue"_ He answered almost immediately, his tone catching my attention.

"_I would have thought green was your favorite color!"_ I laughed at his grimace.

"_My name may mean 'Greenleaf', but that does not mean that I have to be partial to the color. Do you know how many times I had been teased as a child because of my name?"_ I laughed and he joined me.

"_No indeed. What parent names their child 'Greenleaf Greenleaf?"_

"_Not you too!"_ He groaned, but his eyes were smiling.

"_You seem all out of sorts My Lord Greenleaf Greenleaf!"_ I smiled slyly at him and he grimaced. I opened my mouth to continue teasing, when he covered it with his hand.

"_Please, stop."_ He frowned fiercely. I froze the second that his skin touched my lips. His sharp eyes held mine and I couldn't look away. The look in his eyes softened and he released me from his gaze, lowering his hand and looking back towards the way we had come.

It grew quiet between us again, but then suddenly Aragorn and Boromir came into view, trudging a trail through the last bits of the heavy snow. Legolas popped up from the boulder he was sitting on and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the men.

"Well done! Now I will go tell the others!" We both laughed as a string of curses sounded loudly behind us.

…

After telling the rest of the company the hopeful news, Legolas and I carried the bags over the snow while Aragorn and Boromir carried the hobbits through the snow trail. We waited patiently with Merry and Pippin who were the first to be brought through. They both idled around, kicking small stones and shuffling around, before a gust of wind would send them into a fit of shivers. They hunkered down beside Legolas and I and waited.

After a while, Boromir returned, leading the group with Sam on his back. Gandalf led the pony Bill with Gimli huffing on its back at how ridiculous it was to be carried by the beast and Aragorn in the rear with Frodo on his back. Before the Ranger had let Frodo down, snow and rocks from higher up avalanched down and blocked the way we had just come from.

"Enough! Enough! We are departing as quickly as we may!" Gimli spat at the offending snow and boulders with frustration.

As if in response, the frigid gusts of wind and snow let up. It seemed like the mountain was once again peaceful and content, knowing that we had given up traversing through its pass. We trekked down the slope of the mountain slowly, for the hobbits moved with clumsy and cold limbs. Caradhras had won against our wills and stood a triumphant proud spire in the bleak early morning light.


	20. Chapter 20-Hounds of Saruman

**A/N: **Hey all! Well this chapter sure took me a while to finish! Sorry for posting it so late in the day. I had family visiting, so I didn't want to be a bad host and spend most of my time writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll admit, that writing through the action parts were somewhat challenging, because I wanted to make sure that small details were mentioned and stressed for effect. Let me know how I did by leaving me a **review** eh? Of course, if there any other q's that you guys have, please ask it in a **review**. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to **Favorite&Follow** to keep up to date for when the next chapter is dropped! Also, just a reminder to all my followers, I will not be posting a chapter next week, and in turn will be trying my hand at posting two chapters at once the following week! Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys enjoy!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 20: Hounds of Saruman_

We carried on our path down the mountain well into the evening and by the time we reached the swelling of a hill, Gandalf called us to council and for rest. We would make camp and rest for the night with a sentry of two at a time to guard at a time while the others slept. We sat around in a close circle, in deep discussion of which road to take, since the option of returning to Rivendell would undoubtedly bring ruin to the elven haven.

"There is a way that we may attempt," Gandalf spoke hesitantly after several ideas for our next path were given, "I thought from the beginning, when we first considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"The road that I speak of leads to the mines of Moria." The wizard finished as he cast his eyes round about the company. Gimli visibly brightened at the mention of his cousin's halls, while the rest of the company settled into a silence of dread.

Even with my rudimentary knowledge of the history of middle earth that Erestor had taught me, I knew that Moria had a dark history of fear. Would we really travel through it? A shiver skittered down my spine at the thought of having to travel underground in the dark. I looked up at the slightly veiled sky. The stars sparkled in the ink; their light shone softly and brought comfort to my wearied soul. I did not want to part with their brilliance for a dank and dark pass under the mountain.

Voices were raised in protest; mainly Aragorn and Boromir. I tuned them out, finally feeling relaxed enough to feel sleep tug on my conscious mind. I felt arms around my waist and being pulled close to warmth and a strong chest-the smell of spring filling my nose-before my eyes finally glazed with sleep.

…

It hadn't felt like I had been asleep too long when I was roused awake. Legolas held a firm grasp around my waist as he lifted me to stand against him from where we had all huddled.

"_We must move to higher ground, Mellon. Wargs prowl in the darkness and we need more cover if we are to wait for the dawn safely."_ Legolas' breath whispered past my ear. The warmth of it seeping into the skin on the shell of my ear. I nodded, now fully awake from the mention of the wargs and hearing the piercing howls mixed in the wind.

We moved further up the hill until we found a copse of old, gnarled trees and took refuge among them, lighting a fire to keep the beasts away. We stayed close to the fire and watched warily into the shadows. All around us, howls ripped through the air. Sometimes choruses of wolfish cries in unison sounded, and other times one lonely call. It was hard for me to tell just where they were. They seemed to encroach on us and then fade back into the shadows; as if they were testing which side would be best to attack from.

I sat in between the Ranger and Legolas. Aragorn held his sword tightly with bone white fingers and a fierce scowl on his face. Legolas leaned back against one of the twisted trees, one hand curled around his bow, while the other held a single arrow from his quiver perfectly still and notched. His stance was tense, and ready. I held my dagger close to my chest, willing my heart to calm as one particular howl sounded not far behind where I sat.

I stole quick glances at the faces that were lit by our flickering fire's light. Each face was set into different degrees of fear or anxiety. Even poor Bill, nickered and stomped with nervous energy.

A deep growl sounded close behind me and I whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of black fur before I was pulled back roughly to fall onto my butt. With a wet mangled growl and a sharp whistle through the air, the black wolf fell to the ground dead before my feet; a single arrow stuck out from its neck.

"Holy Hell!" I jumped away from the beast just as its nasty tongue lolled out of its mouth. Had I stayed where I sat, my feet would have been covered in drool and blood. I shuddered at the felled beast.

"A hound of Saruman," Gandalf stood from his spot by the fire, glaring down at the wolf as he passed me, "Keep close to the fire. The night is long, and this will, no doubt, not be the last we see of the Hounds of Saruman."

…

After Legolas dropped the first warg, the night fell back into silence; only the sound of the wind whistling past our ears. We sat close to the fire. Slowly, one by one, the hobbits fell into a light and fitful sleep, leaning against one another in a little pile. I leaned against Legolas' side, fighting the sleep that threatened to glaze over my eyes, and the rest stood facing away from the fire, looking out into the night.

Just as I felt the tug of sleep again, a chorus of howls so loud erupted in the night, and suddenly a host of wolves had us surrounded. My heart hammered in my ribcage as I stood, pulling out my dagger and holding it close in my unsure and unpracticed hands.

"Fling fuel on the fire! Draw your blades and stand back to back!" Gandalf bellowed to the hobbits. They obeyed his words and watched the wolves with terror filled eyes. The fire roared to life with the added fuel and licked high into the sky, casting angry orange and red light to dance wildly in the wind. Gandalf pulled me back towards the fire and then-along with Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir-formed a protective ring around us just as the first wave of wolves attacked.

Carnage-An utter blood-bath took place before my eyes. Aragorn swung his sword with deadly accuracy; stabbing, cutting. Boromir, with his strength, cleaved several heads clean off. Gimli swung his axe with reckless abandon, knocking back wolves and bashing in skulls. Legolas' bow string sung and strummed, his arrows finding their marks with deadly accuracy. I couldn't take my eyes off of the elf. My heart raced with each time he tumbled and flipped out of the way mere seconds before a warg had snapped his razor sharp jaws.

Suddenly my head cracked against the ground and a heavy mass pushed at my chest, stealing my breath. Rancid hot breath blew into my face and I gagged. My vision darkened around the edges and I stared through stars into hungry, wild eyes of a wolf who had gotten through the company's protective ring. It felt like time slowed; I could see the snarled maw of the wolf open, its sharp muzzled mouth aimed right for my throat. The teeth gleamed wickedly in the firelight, and for a moment, I froze.

Sure Legolas had trained me to be quick and to fight, but I always lost. I always ended up right on my arse. We hadn't even gotten to training with any weapons because we had been rushed to leave Rivendell! I felt a wave of anger at the wolf above me and lifted my dagger to its mouth just in time to stop it from reaching my neck. I fought with all my strength against the wolf as it beared down against my weapon.

"Strider!" One of the hobbits screamed out. Sweat was beading on my brow from my struggle with the beast. My arms shook with effort and threatened to give way, when a wicked crack of bone and a gush of warm wetness blanketed my face.

My suddenly free hands fell limply to my sides like wet noodles and I breathed in heavily. My vision started darkening more as I tried to sit up. The back of my head throbbed and a headache was starting behind my eyes. I looked down through my failing vision down at my wet hands and yelped. Deep red covered everything, my hands completely soaked in the vile life blood of the warg.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I stumbled to the ground and vomited. Someone patted my back with hard and short pats, and I looked up into a gruff bearded face.

"You alright lassie?" Gimli's eyes were filled with pity down at me, handing me a worn kerchief as he watched me grimace at my bloody hands. I took it from his gloved hands gratefully and wiped my mouth. I looked around and stifled a moan, the movement brought on a wave of nausea.

"Tori! _What ails you Mellon?"_ Legolas' anxious voice floated over to us, and suddenly I was lifted up and into his arms. This of course brought on more nausea, and my stomach threatened to let loose its already lightened load. I held my lips together tightly and shook my head, letting out a muffled groan. I rested my head against his collarbone.

"A warg broke through and knocked her down." Gimli answered for me.

"Any injuries?" Legolas directed at Gimli tursly. The dwarf huffed, clearly upsetted by Legolas' cold demeanor.

"Not that I could see. I killed the beast moments ago, I had not the time to do so before you came." Gimli grumbled and walked away.

"_Dwarves!"_ Legolas sighed in exasperation before he whirled around and walked a little ways before settling me down on a bedroll by the fire. I winced as he set my head down gently and he stilled. I opened my eyes, barely catching his shining grey-blue eyes through the fog of hurt before I relaxed enough to finally let the pain take me.

…

I woke to smoke filling my nose. The light that filtered in through the ash stung my eyes. Sometime during the night, the trees had been lit ablaze, of course now only charred stubs. My mouth felt dry and tasted of smoke. As if I slept the whole time with my mouth open. _This must be how an ashtray feels_. I swallowed dryly around my fuzzy feeling tongue. I struggled to sit up, my head feeling much better than it had, but still sore.

I looked around me, finding only the hobbits sitting around our fire, cooking up some breakfast. The smell of it wafted to my nose, but it sent my stomach rioting in response. I rested on my elbows and frowned, looking around slowly for the rest of the fellowship.

Not seeing any of them, I staggered to stand up and made my way slowly over to the pony and pulled out my med pack. I leaned against Bill, grateful for his support as I rifled through the pack. Finding some herbs that helped with nausea and pain, I found a pair of smooth rocks and ground them together. Once ground into a fine powder, I poured it into my mouth and drank down the bitter powder with water from my waterskin.

I leaned more heavily against the pony and rested my eyes. There was a cool clean breeze that blew against me and I relaxed. To be free of the ash and smoke was heavenly, even if it only lasted a moment.

"_How do you fare this morning?"_ A quiet voice sounded behind me, effectively spooking not only me, but Bill as well. Bill skittered away from me too quickly for me to catch my balance and I fell backwards. Luckily, for me though I landed softly against a hard chest. Silvery gold strands fell into my face and I looked up into light blue eyes.

I frowned and pulled back the curtain of hair that tickled along my neck, "_Legolas! Why did you have to sneak up on me and Bill like that?"_ He chuckled and righted me on my feet.

"_It is not my fault that you are so painfully unaware of your surroundings." _I knew that his words were meant to tease, but they sobered me, as I thought of just how true they were. I hadn't seen the warg come at me because I was completely distracted watching Legolas fight. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Watching him fight had filled me with an emotion I couldn't name; it stole the warmth from my blood and left me very uneasy. His eyes darkened and he frowned as he caught the look on my face, "_I'm sorry, I did not-,"_ I waved a hand at him.

"_No, you're right. I should have been focused."_ I looked away from his eyes and down at my feet. I had promised myself before leaving Rivendell that I wouldn't be a burden to the company and be the best damn healer there could ever be, but instead it seemed that I was the only one in need of healing; or saving. Warm calloused fingers hooked under my chin and lifted up lightly before resting a hand against one of my cheeks.

His eyes were soft and kind, "_The first battle is always hard. No matter how much I have trained you, you would have never been prepared enough for what we have faced. It is very common to freeze in the sight of danger as you did. Do not berate yourself so for the fear of losing your life that you felt last night._" I held his gaze for a moment and contemplated his words. I finally nodded and stepped away from him, his hand still outstretched. He smiled one last time at me before he dropped his hand to his side and turned to help pack up the rest of the camp.

I watched his retreating form and lifted a hand absently to the cheek that he had held. Warmth had radiated from his hand down my neck all the way to the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what the feeling was, but something began to stir in my body. As if awakening for the first time. I looked down at my hand as it began to tingle before looking to the expanse of Legolas' shoulders.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_


	21. Chapter 21- The Doors of Moria

**A/N: **Hey Fam! Hope you all have been able to make it through last week without my update. Visiting my family was really nice and I'm happy to bring you the next chapter! I'll be posting chapter 22 later tonight...like probably late..I got a teething little tart who won't stay asleep for too long, so my writing times are cut short. Regardless, I will endure! Don't forget to **Follow & Favorite** to stay updated on when the next chappy is posted and don't forget that I love more **Reviews!**

**Mia:** Thank you for your review, and I would be happy to answer your question. First off, I will say that I don't view myself as an expert on anything Tolkien related, and have done as much research as I can, as well as make up my own stuff when I have run into a dead ends. To answer your first question: Yes. As far as I have learned, Elves who find others that they mix well with on a higher level than just physical attraction will be able to sense the difference. Since Tori grew up on earth for those 13 ish years, she can sense this she had been attracted to many guys on earth, but this is different for her. She just doesn't know what it means...yet. As for your second question, you have to remember that she is still new to being an elf. She can't remember anything about her life before she was brought to earth and that will be brought to attention later in the story. Also, elves could go millenia, before meeting a 'soul mate' that would bring on the change. For example, from what I have read in one of the appendices of Tolkien's, elves feel no sexual attraction or lust until they find someone who could be their potential other half. If we go with this bit of info, Arwen not finding anyone before Aragorn really makes sense(at least in my mind anyways). Of course a lot of this is shrouded in mystery, because even Tolkien didn't really say much on this matter, so I'm going to say yes, there is a bond forming between them. Hope that answered your q's!

**Katia0203:** I know, right? Poor Tori is just so confused right now! Oh phew! Thank you for your input on the action scenes. Not gonna lie, dread writing them and reread them a crap ton before I post each chapter for fear that they will suck monkey butt. Your review means a lot to me!

**Kyle:** Do I detect the faint hint of minty sarcasm-y freshness? If so, that's okay, I eat sarcasm for breakfast :)...And I adore the minty flavor. Thanks for the review, even if you were trollolololollin'. Also thanks for reading my story!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 21: The Doors of Moria_

After the hobbits, Legolas and I had packed up camp, Gandalf and the rest of the company came back with grave news: The wolves weren't normal wolves. They were werewolves sent to hunt us down. When I had first heard Gandalf say it, my mind immediately went to myths and lores of Earth and asked him about it. Turns out that a werewolf of Middle Earth is summoned from a very dark magic and they can't truly die; A joy for us really. With such dangerous travel circumstances, Gandalf wanted to skedaddle on down to Moria-and rightfully so.

Still covered in nasty arse warg blood-that was now flaking off my skin and stinking of Satan's baws-Gandalf promised me that I could wash up in a stream on our way to Moria. Everyone gave me a wide berth...Well, when I say everyone, I really just meant the hobbits; they avoided me like the plague-can't say I blamed them though. The others seemed accustomed to the smell of death. Gimli, bless his soul, wetted a cloth with some of the water from his waterskin for me to at least clean my face off.

The morning stretched on and there was nothing but rocks and hills. So we kept travelling long into the afternoon. From the back of the line, I could see the frustrated frown lines wrinkling the wizards jowls. Every so often, we would stop and he would look about the land, muttering to himself about nothing looking familiar. For touting his cousin's name around and begging to go to Moria, Gimli wasn't much help either. _Hell, has he ever even been there?_ There would be words for sure if that ended up being the case!

It was during our recent stop, that Gimli-who had gone a little ways ahead to scout-had called back to us and pointed to a slight change in the landscape a little ways before us. A deep and narrow channel cut into the rock and curving to the right. There was the sound of a slight trickling of water, and that was enough to have me sold! At last I could clean the grimy filth that clung to my body and clothes.

"Ah, here it is at last!" Gandalf cried with relief and recognition, "This is where the stream ran: Sirannon, the Gate-Stream, they used to call it. But what has happened to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy. Come! We must hurry on. We are late." With renewed vigor and a pep in his step, Gandalf led us down to the ancient and crumbled road that ran along the sad dilapidated stream.

As we neared, my heart fell with a very important realization: I couldn't wash up in this stream. Its water was so drained, that the little water that it did have had tiled up the muck and mud at the bottom of the canal and stank of mildew and decay. My only hope at this point was that this canal would lead us to a larger(not to mention, much more promising)body of water.

…

I don't know how long we walked for, perhaps an hour or two, but my feet were sore and the sun was beating down on us. The air was dry, and although there was a bite of chill, it was bearable compared to the frigid and blizzard like conditions that we faced while climbing Caradhras.

After a quick meal and rest break, we continued again. When it seemed like the boring and drab land we walked through couldn't get anymore dull, it suddenly changed. The beaten down ancient path that we followed led us back around to the mountain. The path looked as though it was carved straight through the stone. High and jagged rock faces rose up around us and the almost dried up channel. The trail led us uphill, and soon we came to stop again at a low cliff face. A small trickle of water dripped down from a worn precipice of stone-no doubt that it was once the fountain of the Gate-Stream.

"Indeed things have changed, but there's no mistaking the place," Gandalf hooded his eyes with a hand and looked up at the cliff, "There is all that remains of the Stair Falls. If I remember right, there was a flight of stairs cut in the rock on the side. There used to be a shallow valley beyond the falls right up to the Walls of Moria, and the Sirannon flowed through it with the road beside it. Let us go and see what it is like now." The old man led the search for the stairway, not bothering to delay our journey further.

It didn't take long for us to find it, and surprisingly once found, Gimli was the first one up-He sprang up those mountains like a frikin mountain goat! Gandalf followed shortly after the spry dwarf, then Frodo, then slowly, one by one we all made our way up the stairs.

Once I crested the cliff, I learned why the once great Gate Stream had been reduced to a sad little trickle: The stream had been dammed and a dark and eerily still lake had filled the shallow valley. The sun, which was beginning its descent in the sky, glimmered a buttery gold. It did not match the pallid cliff walls on all sides of the lake. The cliffs rose into a bowl of impassible rock surrounding the lake and much to my confusion, I couldn't see any sign of a door. _Has it been destroyed when the stream was dammed? _

"There are the Walls of Moria," The wizard pointed across the water, "And there the gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come. But this way is blocked. None of the company, I guess, will wish to swim this gloomy water at the end of the day. It has an...unwholesome look."

"I wouldn't particularly mind a swim at this point, old bean," I spoke up and all eyes turned to me. Gandalf scowled at his new nickname.

"As of right now, it would be unwise to delay any further until we are at least within reach of the doors." I frowned, but sighed. _Just a little further then_. I chanted in my mind. It brought little comfort, but still comfort nonetheless.

"We must find a way round the northern edge," Gimli nodded, "The first thing for the company to do is to climb up by the main path and see where that will lead us. Even if there were no lake, we could not get out baggage-pony up this stair."

"In any case, we cannot take the poor beast into the Mines. The road under the mountains is a dark road, and there are places narrow and steep which he cannot tread, even if we can." Gandalf agreed.

"Poor old Bill! I had not thought of that." Frodo looked sadly at Sam, whose eyes were wide with shock. Sam had grown to love the beast and even I could see that it would be difficult for the timid hobbit to say goodbye.

"I am sorry. Poor Bill has been a useful companion and it goes to my heart to turn him adrift now." Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Sam's small shoulder. Sam sighed and nodded, before turning silently back to the pony to whisper his goodbyes.

…

By the time that we had reached the other side of the lake where the supposed Door was hidden, dusk had fallen upon us and the stars glinted and winked down at us with their soft light. Gimli led us along a narrow creek. The water was stagnant and green grew from everything that touched the water; dead branches and boulders alike. At one point, the little trail led us through the creek, and the water felt disgustingly slimy on my shoes as the water seeped into my boots. I shivered as we waded through the ankle deep water.

There was no way that I would be able to clean myself off in this water, and I had already resigned myself to the fact that I may not get a chance to clean up until after we had completed our journey through Moria. On the far side of the lake, the sound of rippling water could be heard, followed by a gurgling of bubbles, before silence fell upon the lake again. The entire valley had seemed all but devoid of life until that moment, but the eerie feeling that I had felt from when I had first laid eyes on the lake came back with a very deep intensity.

I watched as the dark ripples reached the shoreline where we stood and shivered again. The hairs all over my body stood on end in warning. What kind of warning, I couldn't say, but I most definitely felt eyes watching us. Gandalf and Gimli increased their pace and before long, after passing a thicket of decaying and waterlogged trees, we came upon two living and mighty trees nestled right up against the cliff.

"Well, here we are at last! Here the elven way from Hollin ended," Gandalf said before pointing to the trees, "Holly was a token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark of their domain; for the West-Door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria," Gandalf sighed as he placed a hand against the massive trunks of one of the ancient sentinel trees, "Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different races, even between Dwarves and Elves." Gimli grunted.

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned." Gimli replied in a terse tone.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves." Legolas replied to Gimli's comment from behind me and I smirked as Gimli glared.

"I have heard both," Gandalf cut in and warily casted a look of annoyance to both elf and dwarf, "and I will not give judgment now. But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends and to help doors are shut and are hidden, and the sooner we find them the better."

Legolas' shoulder brushed against mine, sending a jolt of warmth down my spine as he passed and looked back briefly with a small smile before he joined Gandalf in the search for the doors. Gimli stood as stone for a while, before he finally gave up whatever sort of pride he held against working with Legolas and also began to help.

While they searched, the rest of us had been told to lighten our gear load and leave all of the gear we had needed for our trek up the mountain. There would be no need for it in Moria. Sam stood, morose with hunched shoulders by Bill. The pony had sensed Sam's sadness and nuzzled the hobbit's ear. Poor Sam burst into tears as he embraced Bill's neck before he unclipped all the tack and bags. We gave Same a wide berth with Bill as we finished sorting through the packs.

Once finished with sorting and discarding what we didn't need aside, we all turned back the sentinel trees. I stopped short and the sight and bit my lip at the sight. Gandalf seemed to stare...no glare into the walls, as if his eyes were about to shoot beams right through the rock; Gimli rapping his axe against the stone in random succession, and Legolas standing over in the corner with his ear pressed against the wall. I cleared my throat to stifle a laugh that bubbled up my throat.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" They all stopped and turned, "Or better yet, what they hell are you guys not doing? Where are the doors?" All scowled at me, including Legolas, but I could see that he was trying to hide the quirk of his lips.

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut," Gimli replied dryly, "They are invisible and-"

"Well that's bloody convenient!" I cut in. Gandalf grunted but ignored my comment as he moved closer to the wall, muttering something under his breath. It was too quiet for me to hear, which was saying something because of my elvish hearing. After a moment he stepped back from the wall.

"Look! Can you see anything now?" Underneath his hands, a patten, seemingly invisible at first, became more clear against the grains in the stone. Gandalf must have incanted the clouds away or something, because right as I stepped up to the wall to trace to pattern with a finger, a moonbeam cut through the dark and fell upon the cliff wall.

At first the lines etched into stone were just that: stone, and then the next moment, they started to glow and glint like a vein of silver shining in the moonlight until they brightly shimmered themselves with what seemed like a light of their own. A tall arched doorway appeared, along with several other symbols; an anvil and hammer, stars and two trees.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" Cried Gimli

"And the Trees and the High Elves!" Legolas breathed as his hand touched one of the glimmering trunks in reverence.

"And the Star of the House of Fëanor." Gandalf said pointing to the large star that rested underneath the anvil. A sense of familiarity washed over me as I inspected the elvish family crest. _Where have I seen this before?_ Of course I had seen this crest numerous times as I researched through the book of heraldry that Lord Elrond had gifted me, but the feeling I felt was different. Almost as if I knew of it before I had seen it in the book. I hadn't brought it with me; something so precious as that would not last the trip.

"What does the writing say?" Frodo asked curiously. It broke my concentration on the star and I looked up at the flowing script, "I thought I knew the elf letters, but I cannot read these." The characters were indeed very different from the Sindarin letters that I had learned.

"The words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle Earth in the Elder Days," Gandalf answered, "But they do not say anything of importance to us. They only say: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.' And underneath small and faint is written: 'I, Narvi, Made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these'." I stopped at that and held in an unladylike snort. The rest of the party didn't seem to notice, although Legolas was watching me curiously. It seemed as though they were perfectly content on passing over the fact that there was literally a 'Narvi and Celebrimbor were here' sign carved out of stone and magic. _Right, nothing to see here._ I shook my head in amusement.

"What does it mean by 'speak, friend, and enter'?" Merry asked

"That is plain enough," Gimli replied back, "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."

"Yes, these doors are probably governed by words. Any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in. At least so it is recorded, is it not, Gimli?"

"It is," Gimli took a little while to respond and when he did, he sounded unsure, "But what the word was is not remembered. Narvi and his craft and all his kindred have vanished from the earth." I shifted uncomfortably in soaking boots and leaned my back against one of the massive trees. I was tired, my feet were wet and slimy, I had dry, flaky blood all over my clothing and skin and I smelled of death. I was so done with everything and in desperate need for comfort before I lost my temper.

"But do not you know the word, Gandalf?" Boromir asked dubiously.

"No!" The wizard's voice rose in frustration. Everyone went silent and Gandalf spoke again, "If you wish to know, I will tell you that these doors open outwards. From the indies you may thrust them open with your hands. From the outside nothing will move them save the spell of command. They cannot be forced inwards." Gandalf's eyebrows furrowed furiously as he turned again to face the doors in concentration.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked in a soft voice and flinched as the old man rounded on him with a face full of raging fury.

"Knock on the door with your head, Peregrin Took. But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words," Gandalf walked back over to the door and sat down on one of the trees' large and exposed roots, muttering under his breath about once knowing all spells in every tongue.


	22. Chapter 22- Into the Dark

**A/N: **Hey guys! *walks into the room cautiously while looking around* I know I said that I would post two chapters last week, but Life happened, and here we are: I'm posting is late and like I would with any normal chapter. Please don't be too upset with me okay? I have little children to take care of that are higher on my list of importance and they will always come before this...or any of my stories for that matter. Anywhoosers, I hope that you guys will like this chapter and that you will enjoy reading it. Lately I have been really having a desire to write out a story that's just in Legolas' POV, cause let's face it, we all want to know what is going on inside that beautiful mind of his, am I right? So, if you guys want Starlight in his POV, please let me know in a **Review**! Don't forget to **Favorite & Follow** this story to be updated for when the nest chapter is updated! Or to **Follow** my page to be updated when I start adding more stories, because it will be soonish that I start uploading those too!

**Katia0203:** No, Tori doesn't have any knowledge of the events that are happening. When on earth, she never liked watching movies or reading books unless they were for school or to gain useful knowledge. Or course, had she known that she would be whisked away to Middle Earth, she probably would have read the books, but no, she's clueless to events that are unfolding.

**Nymeriel:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you have been enjoying yourself with Tori's story! And thank you for being so supportive! I enjoy reading your reviews when you have the time to leave them for me!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 22: Into the Dark_

I stepped away from the tree I was resting against and walked over to our pile of packs and looked down at my waterskin. Oh, how it mocked me with its fresh contents. Promises of clean skin. But I couldn't waste my drinking water on that without running into the risk of not finding any fresh water during our trek through Moria.

I looked out at the lake again, still feeling the sense that something somewhere in the deep was watching us. Despite the overwhelming feeling though, the main water of the lake looked clean enough for me to freshen up.

The hobbits sat together, speaking and watching Boromir as he paced back and forth. Clearly, this place had set the gondorian into a fit of nervous energy. Aragorn sat quietly behind the hobbits, looking out at the lake with dark unreadable eyes, while Gimli sat staring at the Doors in wonder. Gandalf remained on the root he had first perched on, completely silent with a very heavy air of deep concentration. Legolas had taken to resting against one of the other trees, his lips barely moving as if whispering to the trees themselves.

I tore my eyes from the group back to the lake before taking several tentative steps to the lakes' shore. The water lapped at my sullied boots softly and I crouched to the ground, placing a hand in the water. Although nowhere near the grunginess of the creek from earlier, the water still felt tepid and somehow...wrong. But as I cupped some in my hand to smell, it smelled clean.

Taking this as the only sign and chance to finally clean up, I washed my hands as quietly as possible. My hands barely made ripples in the water, and as I rinsed off the blood, my skin started to prickle in relief.

"_You should not be so far from the party. Would you like some company?" _I jumped and almost slipped on the wet stones, but righted myself in time. However the regular occurrence of Legolas sneaking up on me was, I still wasn't used to it. I couldn't deny the fact that his presence brought me comfort though.

"_That would be wonderful."_ I crouched back down and wiped at my arms with wet hands. He crouched beside me after a moment of silence and watched over the lake as I cleaned up. There was a warmth radiating from him that felt as though it was reaching out to me and I stole several glances at him while I worked.

His light hair glinted silver in the moonlight, much like my own, and fell down his shoulder in a neat braid. He held a strong grip on his bow in one hand and kept the other free as if ready to reach back for his quiver at any moment. His face was drawn in serious focus. He pursed his lips in thought and the movement caught my attention immediately. His lips shifted, and by the time I realized why, I had been caught staring. He faced me fully with a smirk.

"_Is there something on my face?"_ I felt my cheeks burn as I dropped my gaze back to the water beneath my hands.

"_No…"_ I picked up a smooth pebble and turned it about in my hand, avoiding his eyes.

"_Are you sure? You seemed rather preoccupied with something. Is there something you wished to tell me, perhaps?"_ I set the pebble back into the water carefully and cupped some water to my face to wash it.

"_Very and no."_ I managed after I wiped at my cheeks roughly. _Maybe he'll think that my cheeks are red from scrubbing them._

"_Tell me." _He breathed pleadingly, but I could only shake my head. He laughed despite my shortness and pulled some free strands that had fallen free from my own braid and tucked them behind one of my ears. My eyes locked with his as one of his fingers grazed the tip of my ear. A visible shiver, so intense, wracked through my body from the heat from that one simple and innocent touch. He stayed still watching me carefully, as if he was waiting for me to do something. What that was, I had no idea, but as we locked eyes, a very sudden and irrational desire to touch him back threatened to take hold of my carefully constructed control.

Just as I was about to give into the strange desire, A loud plopping slashed into the distance of the lake. Legolas dropped his hand quickly and shot up, gripping his bow tightly and stood in front of me.

"Why did you do that Boromir? Don't disturb the water!" Frodo cried, just as a long and dark shadow rippled its way through the water towards the shore. I stumbled to my feet and bumped into the elf. Legolas saw as well, and pulled me away from the waters edge back to the doors by the wizard.

As we neared the trees, loud and boisterous laughter erupted from the wizard. Used to the strange quiet of the flooded valley, it startled me and I glared over at the chortling wizard.

"I have it! Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles once you see the answer," He stood with the help of his staff and stretched before standing tall in front of the door, "_Mellon!"_ His usually weathered voice lost to a youthful tone full of power as he spoke the elvish word for friend.

The doors cracked with dust falling away from the rock face and a gust of wind sucked into the open chasm of darkness with a whistle that died down when the doors stood fully opened. During Gandalf's little discovery, everyone had gathered their packs and all stood around, observing into the blackness warily. Legolas returned to my side holding my pack and the med bag along with his own. I reached for my bag, but Legolas smiled softly and shook his head before pushing me softly from behind toward the doors. Frodo, and the hobbits slowly made their way into the cave after Gandalf and the others of the company and I followed behind them with Legolas like I usually did.

There was a splash behind me before something wrapped tightly around one of my ankles, then I was on the ground being dragged back to the water. I caught a grip on one of the holly roots and held on as tight as I could, screaming for help. My throat burned and my fingers screamed in protest as the grip on my leg slithered further up my leg to coil around my hips.

It squeezed so tight that a lance of pain ran through me and my scream was cut off in a pitiful cry. It tugged again and successfully wrenched free my grip on the roots. Tumbling, spinning, turning hectically through the air I went. The inky blackness of the lake would have made a perfect mirror of the night sky had not the surface been writhing and splashing with frothy bubbles.

Screaming that wasn't my own whizzed past my ear and I caught the sight of curly black locks; Frodo. Held high above the water by one shiny, wet tentacle. I looked down in horror at my captor as the water parted enough from its surfacing face. There wasn't a creature alive on earth that could fit the description of this beasty. There was a whistle and resounding twack somewhere below me, and then I was tumbling down toward the shallows of the lake shore.

I fell roughly into beefy arms that I could easily identify as Boromir's and then I was bouncing in his arms as he ran back to the doors. Gandalf was yelling to get inside and Aragorn ran past with Frodo in his arms. Just as we cleared the doors, they were slammed shut and a deep groaning of stone and crackling of wood resounded deafeningly all around us until we were left with an uncomfortable and drawn out silence.

Boromir set me down on my feet as a shuffling of robes and a tapping of wood on stone made its way back to the doors. The ground beneath us shuddered for a moment, then stopped.

"Well well," Gandalf tapped his staff on the stone again as he turned back to us, "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out-on the other side of the mountains. I fear from the sounds that boulders have been piled up, and the trees uprooted and thrown across the gate."

"I felt that something horrible was near from the moment that my foot first touched the water. What was the thing? Were there many of them?" Frodo's voice gave out and although I couldn't see him, I could hear the shiver in his voice. Unlike the hobbit, I had seen the monster in broad moonlight; It's glistening pallid face seared into my memory. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my waist and winced. _That's going to bruise!_

My skin prickled suddenly before a comforting hand rested on the small of my back. This time, I wasn't startled by Legolas. I had felt his presence before his actual touch.

"_Are you well?"_ His normally smooth tenor voice was rough; almost as if he had been yelling. _Had he been yelling?_ I sure as hell did. I swallowed around the fading lump of dread. My throat felt raw and I was very positive it would be sore for a while.

"_I'm fine."_ I answered back in a raspy whisper.

"I do not know," Was Gandalf's answer to Frodo's question, "but the arms were all guided by one purpose. Something has crept, or been driven out of the dark waters from under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He finished abruptly, as if he had wanted to say more, but held his tongue. A loud scoff like snort sounded in the dark along with the shifting and clinking of mail from behind.

"In the deep places of the world! And thither we are going against my wish. Who will lead us now in the deadly dark?" Boromir had all but whispered, but even without my elvish hearing, his words rasped out loudly enough for all in the party to hear him clearly.

"I will and Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!" The wizard briefly tapped his staff against the stone before a faint light illuminated at its tip from the crystal.

Without preamble, Gandalf and Gimli led us up the stairs and for a little while we climbed. My legs were starting to burn with the effort when we finally made it to the top of the stairs. Gandalf looked around briefly and nodded.

"Let us sit and rest and have something to eat, here on the landing." Frodo offered hopefully and many of the company didn't even wait for Gandalf to agree before they sat down.

My ribs were smarting as I slid down to the floor against one of the stone carved arches. Breathing in deeply to catch my breath was proving to be somewhat of a hassle. I rested my head against the pillar and closed my eyes focusing on something other than the pain. Small conversations started up around the company that sat in the dark gloom, although very quietly.

As Legolas knelt down next to me, his braid swished lightly against my shoulder. I opened my eyes and watched him as he searched through the med pack. He retrieved a small glass jar, a small bottle and some clean linen wraps and then faced me expectantly.

"_Let me see your hands."_ Without argument, I lifted my hands into his and was shocked to see how torn up they were and covered in broken blisters and splinters. _How have I not noticed that?_ He picked out the debris with ease before he rinsed my palms quickly with the bottle of alcohol I brought along as disinfectant. I held in a hiss, biting my lip as the liquid burned my wounds. He met my eyes with an apologetic look before he carefully applied the salve from the little jar before wapping my hands some of the linen. He tied it off gently but didn't release me. I watched him carefully, the air between us feeling suddenly very much like it had back at the lake.

He met my eyes again and slowly lifted each of my hands to his lips, leaving a tender kiss on each palm. The thin linen did nothing to protect my hand from the warmth as it traveled from his lips and up my arms. In the low light that Gandalf's staff provided for us, Legolas' eyes darkened-with what emotion, I couldn't say. My heart fluttered quickly in my chest as I felt a hollow ache in my stomach, but It wasn't the hunger for food, which confused me because although I was feeling hungry, this ache was something I hadn't felt before. It felt funny.

Legolas pulled me closer until I was rested against him in his arms, "_I thought that…"_ His voice cut off as if strangled, and he swallowed thickly, "_I am glad you are well, Tori_." He finally managed after a few moments. His strong arms held me tightly and winced, unable to hide a small moan as pain lanced on my right side. He stiffened and pulled away from me.

"_You are still injured. Where?"_ His silvery blue orbs full of anxiety as he asked me. I pushed his hands away softly.

"_I am fine, it will heal on its own." _I had already taken to using the healing equipment meant for the others, and felt bad that I seemed to be the only one needing it. Legolas refused to believe that and held fast to my shoulders, slowly and gently grazing his hands down my arms in search of my injury. The sudden thought of him using that technique to find the injury on my right side brought a wave of fire to my face, and I sat further from him.

"_Nonsense, just tell me, and the sooner you will be relieved of the pain."_ He huffed in exasperation as his hands moved from my arms. I squirmed and flinched at the pain the movement had cost me and I doubled over into his chest, holding my breath. Legolas was still as I finally let out a shaky breath.

"Aragorn," Legolas called quietly and soon the Rangers' steps stopped right next to us, "_She is injured, and I suspect that it is her ribs, but I cannot check until she has proper cover. Will you-"_ There was a quick swish of fabric that muted the already dim light of Gandalf's staff.

"_Of course Mellon, I will stand guard while you check her wounds."_ Was Aragorn's response. I looked up and saw his silhouette through his cloak; he held it up as a screen of privacy, I realised. Then without warning, my tunic was lifted up away from my ribs.

"_What are you-"_ I protested with a jerk, but that sent more pain down my right side. Legolas frowned into my eyes, as if they were telling me to behave, before he lifted my tunic again. This time he hissed and gently helped me to lay down next to him. He rifled through the medicine pack again, pulling out more linen wraps and another jar of ointment and a small pouch of dried herbs.

"_Lie still."_ He ordered as he probed my side gently with his fingers. I chanced a glance down at my exposed abdomen in the dimmed light as gasped; Wrapped around my waist and hips was a deep reddish purple bruise and sickening indents in suspicious circular shapes. The bruising was darker on my right side- how that was possible was beyond me.

Legolas worked quickly and efficiently, applying ointment, wrapping my waist firmly with gentle movements and finally handing me some of the powdered herbs to take with a waterskin. I obeyed and cringed at the bitterness of the herbs. He pulled me to rest against him despite my protests.

"_I am finished. Thank you, Aragorn."_ The Ranger lowered his cloak and pulled it back over his shoulders with a nod and slight smile and turned back to his lunch beside Gimli.

"_Are you hungry?"_ Legolas breathed into my ear and I held back a shiver at the feeling. I wasn't really feeling hungry, but when would be our next chance to stop to eat? I nodded anyway and accepted some dried meat from Legolas and there I stayed for the remainder of our lunch; resting against his chest while one of his arms stayed wrapped around my waist.


	23. Chapter 23- The Long Dark of Moria

**A/N: **Hey Fam! Finally finished the chappy for today, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you to all those that added Starlight to your **Favorites & Follow** lists; it really means a lot! I have decided that I will be writing Starlight in Legolas' POV, but idk when I'll start uploading it. There are other stories that I have been working on that I want to upload before I get to it. Question for you guys: What kind of get-to-know-you questions would you like Legolas and Tori to ask each other? I would love to hear your ideas, so write them down in a **Review** to let me know(or if you have any q's). Don't forget to **Favorite & Follow** this story to be updated on when the next chapter is uploaded! As A reminder, I update every Sunday, unless I say so otherwise!

**Lil'Sparrow7:** Thank you for all your little reviews! It's wonderful to know that you find this story entertaining!

**Katia0203:** Isn't it just wonderful! I really enjoy writing interactions between Legolas and Tori! Thank you for noticing that sexual tension between them! It is very intentional and I'm glad that you are enjoying it :D

**Maja:** Thank you for your thoughts! You'll be happy to know that I have indeed decided to make a story in Legolas' POV. Still have to come up with what to call it, and plan things out that will happen in the story among other things, but I'll make sure to let everyone know when it's ready to post! Thank you for loving the story as well! It's always wonderful opening up my email to learn I have gained another reader!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 23: The Long Dark of Moria_

After we had rested and another sip of _miruvor_ to brighten our dampened and downtrodden souls, we set off again into the dark. Gandalf led at the head, followed by Gimli, with Frodo and Sam not far behind. Seeing as how elvish eyesight was more helpful to our companions in the blackness, Legolas led me further up the line where we stayed behind Sam. The rest fell in line behind us with Aragorn at the very back.

Somberly we walked the path as it twisted and turned so many times that my head spun. What once started out as a slow descent, grew more steep. Deep down into the roots and bowels of the mountain we went. The air became hot and stifling. The humid air clung to everything and little beadlets of sweat rolled down my skin.

Sometime during our journey, Legolas started to hold my hand. It seemed that the heat under the mountain was affecting him as well, because his palm slipped against mine with sweat. Not that I minded though. It was quite the comfort. I had started to feel claustrophobic in the dank and twisting tunnels that we were traversing. I was dying for just a single glimpse of the sky, and I had no doubt that Legolas felt the same; It was unnatural for an Elf to be this far under the mountain.

In the dim light of Gandalf's staff, many more paths, stairways and arches were lit. _This bloody hell hole is a maze!_ The long dark had already affected my mood greatly-which wasn't great already due to my injury-, so of course when the trail we followed started showing signs of horrid disrepair, it was no wonder my mood turned more sour. At one point we had to jump over a 7 foot gap right in the middle of the rocky path. It took a lot of convincing to get the hobbits to jump over the cracked crevice.

The dangers on the path turned our once good progress into all but a crawl and after much travelling in such a slow manner, Gandalf stopped at three arches to sit on a boulder jutting proudly from the ground.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" The old man muttered in a hush, lifting the lighted gem to the arches as if looking for some secret clue, "I am too weary to decide, and I expect that you are all weary asI am or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night." Merry and Pippin dared to send dubious looks to the Wizard. Being down in this contant deep dark was really disorienting, so I couldn't blame the hobbits for their disbelief.

"_Will you join me?"_ Legolas whispered in my ear, ushering me over to a spot on the landing. I nodded vigorously, which earned me a dazzling smile from the elf. He helped me sit, and then took his place by my side. I watched the hobbits settle into their spots and grinned as they dug into their packs for food and water, but quickly grew bored of the continued hush that had settled over the group as Gandalf sat silently staring at the three arches. I shifted on the hard ground and grimaced as pain shot up my side; nowhere near as bad as before but still a pain in the arse...literally!

The silence was deafening on my eardrums, and even the smallest noises that would have gone on ignored, were amplified. I swear I could hear the beat of every heart in the company, including Legolas'. I peeked over at the elf in question and watched him for a little while. His eyes were squinted, looking out into the darkness for anything that might be a danger to us. I couldn't help it as my eyes travelled over his face to rest on his lips.

Again, that hollow aching hunger twisted and writhed deep in my belly. I looked down at his hands that were balled into tight fists, and looked to his pointed ears. _I wonder what they feel like?_ My hand twitched involuntarily from their place in my lap; suspended awkwardly in the air. Of course it was right at that moment that Legolas' eyes slid to mine, completely full of curiosity. He lifted a quizzical brow at my hand.

"_Yes?"_ He asked, as a slow smile spread across his lips. I forced my hand to fall back into my lap and I cleared my throat, looking away from his eyes back to his ear again.

"_I'm curious…"_ My fingers ached to feel them.

"_About?"_ He probed patiently. I almost voiced my desire to touch his ear, but lost my nerve at the last second and looked down at my hands.

"_I was just...wanting to continue our discussion…," _I looked back into his eyes shyly, and caught a look flash through his eyes, "_The one on Caradhras?"_ I supplied and his eyes lighted with understanding as he chuckled.

"_What more did you want to know of me?"_ I had already asked about his favorite color; not really much information to go on when trying to get to know someone. _What else do I want to know?_ A part of me-somewhere deep inside-answered with the one simple word: _Everything_.

"_Um..how about...What food would you not eat, under any circumstance?"_ He chuckled again and I blushed. _Of all the deep things to ask, you ask what kind of food he doesn't like to eat?!_ I berated myself silently as I watched him think.

"_I do not recall ever tasting food that I have not liked." _His answer seemed too polite and agreeable to be true.

"_Horse shite! Come on, I know there is something that you detest eating."_ He glowered at me before turning his frown to the pebbles by his feet in deep thought.

"_Well...There is a dish that I had only once that was...Less than exemplar." _

"_You mean arse...it tasted like arse?"_ The corner of his lips quirked up at that, but he fought it back into a mock frown.

"_Yes...It was by far the...most interesting thing I have eaten in all my millenia. What about you? Have you found any food that you dislike?"_ I chuckled along with him before I thought.

"_I've never been fond of _Haggis." I replied.

"_What is _Haggis_?"_ He asked

"_Oh just left over meaty bits that normally get thrown away, mixed with some oats and other ingredients, wrapped lovingly in a bladder of sheep stomach."_ Legolas' nose crinkled in disgust.

"_Sounds…"_

"_Heinous?"_ I offered with a smile, "_It's easy to figure out why I dislike it so. Unfortunately for me, it was a daily popular dish that was made during the holidays. It was tradition."_

"_That sounds like a tradition that I would rather not be a part of." _He shuddered.

"_You and me both!"_ We laughed together again.

"You never told me what it was you ate. _What was it?"_ His laugh died off quietly as he glanced at me.

"_Do not worry yourself over it."_ He brushed me off quickly. _Huh...suspicious_. I watched him as he squirmed under my gaze. Squirmed! Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, squirming.

"_What was it Legolas?"_

"_I wish not to say."_ He avoided my eyes, and I felt a thread of frustration that he refused to answer such a simple question. Unfortunately for him, I could be very persuasive if I needed to be. I scooted closer to him and sat between his legs, and looked into his eyes, also somewhat surprised when his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"_Just tell me!"_ I pleaded in exasperation and slight fascination at the color on his face. He met my eyes for a moment before he sighed and looked away, playing with a small rock on the floor by his leg. This shy side of Legolas was enthralling!

"_There was one day in Rivendell, where I happened to pass by the kitchens," _I started to feel a tendril of dread, "_It also happened to be the day that you almost burned down the kitchens,"_ _Uh oh,_ "_I hid while you were chased out and then helped to clean up what I could when I came across a rather...intriguing creation in the oven."_

"_No!"_ I breathed in horror at the memory. I remembered that day very clearly. I had been trying my damndest to follow what I had thought was a simple apple pie recipe that the head cook had given to me; Oh how wrong I had been. Legolas winced at my tone but nodded.

"_It didn't look that bad, so I thought to give it a try."_ My eyes widened in shock.

"_Sweet breath of Manw__ë, please say you didn't!"_ Even as I was forced out of the kitchens, in the heat of the moment, I had caught sight of my Frankenstein's monster: One big gaping hole right in the center of the pie, frothing and bubbling apple pie filling oozing over burnt and charcoal colored crust, dripping down to the bottom of the oven to catch fire. If I had known any better, one might have assumed that I had conjured Sauron's arse-hole right there in that oven; Honestly wouldn't have surprised me.

"_I did."_ He said simply and I covered my burning face, curling in on myself; willing that I disappear and be swallowed up by the mountain.

"_No!"_ I breathed pitifully and shrunk further into a ball as Legolas laughed, before he pulled me closer to him.

"_Calm yourself Tori, it was not __that_ _bad." _I looked into his eyes dubiously.

"_Legolas, it was utter shite and you know it." _I groaned into his chest. He patted my back, no doubt trying to comfort me, even as he shook with silent laughter.

"_Ugh, please let's talk about something else-ANYTHING ELSE!"_ Legolas' shaking ceased.

"_Very well."_ His voice rumbled in his chest against my face and I sat up.

"_Your turn."_ I turned my still tomato red face away from him and rested against his chest. We fell back into companionable silence and my face was finally cooling down, when he voiced his question.

"_When is your begetting day?" _

"_My what?"_ I asked, turning to face him again.

"_The day that you were conceived."_ He smiled and answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. Somewhat disturbed, I shivered.

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_ He frowned slightly as my response.

"_Did Lord Elrond or Erestor teach you nothing of our people?" _He sighed heavily, "_I suppose you could say I was simply asking your birthday."_

"_Oh...Then why didn't you say that instead?"_

"_Because they are one and the same." _He smiled at me before pulling me back against his chest. _That answer makes no sense at all!_

"_Huh?_" I quipped back expertly. Legolas laughed again.

"_Elven pregnancies last a year. The day of conceiving is also that day of birth."_ He enlightened and I nodded, absorbing that fact quietly. _That's an awfully long time to be pregnant,_ I thought. _I wonder what that would be like?_ _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad- _I settled further against Legolas' sculpted chest, and a sudden mental image of me with a very round and pregnant belly formed in my mind. With strong long arms wrapped around me, silvery blond hair of Legolas' flowing down my shoulder, twisting and mixing with mine; feeling his large hands stroke the swollen skin tenderly and- _Holy hell! Where did that come from?!_

I sat up stiffly and grabbed a bit of my hair, twirling it absently in my nervous hands and hoping that Legolas couldn't hear my frantic heartbeat, "_I don't know the day of my...begetting. On Earth, it was decided that the day I was found would be my birthday." _I finally answered, desperate for anything to keep my mind off of that image.

"_And that day would be...?"_ He asked. The sound of his voice sent a shiver of warmth down my spine as I looked back at him.

"_March 25th."_ He laughed then and his silvery blue pools bore deeply into mine. I cleared my throat again and looked away.

"_What about you? When is your begetting day?"_

"_Same as yours."_ He laughed heartily at my surprise and soon I joined him. _What are the odds!_

"_At least we won't forget each other's birthday." _He nodded in agreement.

"_No we won't." _He amended, meeting my eyes again as our laughter subsided. There seemed to be a question in his eyes, but his lips stayed and for the rest of the time we remained there, I wondered what it was he was wanting to ask.


	24. Chapter 24- Dwarrowdelf

**A/N: **Hey guys! So sorry that I ended up not posting last Sunday. There was a wildfire very close to my town and at first, I was on schedule with writing and everything was going great. First the fire knocked out my internet(which really wasn't that big of a deal since I could still write), and then a couple of days later, the fire knocked out the power to almost the entire town. So yeah, it slowed down my work and I ended up not posting. Have no fear though, I am posting two chapters today as a way of apology. If you guys want to be updated for when the next chapter us uploaded, don't forget to **Favorite & Follow**. I would also love to hear feedback by way of **Reviews**! Also, if there are 'get to know you- questions that you guys want to see Tori or Legolas answer, please post them into a **Review**. Hope you guys enjoy! Things are about to get spicy!

**Nimyriel:** Do not worry, there will be plenty more cozy moments to come. huehuehue...I have plans ;)

**Julie010588:** Thank you for reading as well as adding Starlight to your favorites and follow list! It means a lot!

_Chapter 24: Dwarrowdelf_

Six hours of rest we were gifted before Gandalf roused us from our sleep. During the watch he had made up his mind on which of the arched paths to take; the one on the right. It led us up and we climbed many stairs.

For eight hours we trudged through the dark on that path, seeing nothing and hearing nothing except for the steps of the company and the gear rustling. Slowly, the road widened at first, until the walls broadened outward. Fortunately, the cracks of misrepair that we had encountered from the previous road let up and it made our travelling a lot faster and smoother.

It felt like we had been walking for twenty or so miles when the wide walls completely fell away from view as we passed through another archway. The air at our backs was noticeably warmer than the air within the chamber before us, and I caught a faint fresh breeze that was ambrosia compared to the stale dank air that we had travelled through so far..

"I chose the right way," Gandalf nodded with a pleased smile to the emptiness before us, "At last we are coming to the more habitable parts, and I guess we are not far from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher than the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in a wide hall. I will now risk a little more light." The wizard raised his staff and slowly the dim glow of the crystal grew to the brightness of a bright flickering blaze.

Shadows melted away as the light licked up pillars all the way to a stone carved ceiling far overhead. Black walls glittered in the light like highly shined mirrors even though they were made out of the stone. On the far end of the hall, another archway stood proudly as a vanguard against the shadow beyond its borders. It was beautiful. _How long did this take to carve?_ I reached out to one of the massive pillars and caressed the etchings in the smooth stone. Just as quickly as the light had filled the hall, it retreated back to the dim glow and all the splendor was reclaimed by darkness.

"That is all that I shall venture on for the present. We had better go no further until morning. Let us rest if we can. Things have gone well so far, and the greater part of the dark road is over. But we are not through yet, and it is a long way down to the Gates that open on the world." Gandalf wiped a weary brow before leaning against his staff to slowly ease himself to the floors.

One by one, the company sat in a ring together in the darkness. The shadow that clung to everything made it hard to fall asleep. The chill of the air, although it did not affect Legolas or I, was another reason that sleep was being evaded.

I sat together with the Hobbits to share warmth with them. Apparently I was a natural heater. Who knew? _At least I'm useful for something. Some shite healer I turned out to be._ I groused in my mind.

Moria heavily claimed the air of oppressive silence and darkness to which we unconsciously obliged. It was so quiet, I swear I could hear thoughts. _Perhaps I'm a mind reader?_ Somewhat bored, I entertained the thought as I looked over each of the fellowship. Gandalf, nothing; Aragorn, I could tell was thinking about Arwen...But that could be because he was twadling the necklace she had given him with his fingers; Boromir, nothing; Gimli...Food-the lines in his face were set in a sour frown as he regarded a stale loaf of bread in his hands with disdain.

The hobbits? Food. When were they not thinking about food? Frodo seemed to have a very different air of thought about him from the rest of the hobbits though, but that was lost on me. I turned my eyes to the last in the group-Legolas. Aaaaaand nothing. All in all, the only bit of knowledge that I gained from that little exercise was that I still couldn't read minds; and perhaps a little bit of amusement as well.

Sam spoke up a question to Gimli about how long it took to build this hole, to which Gimli corrected him with a huff saying something about how Dwarves do not build holes. I beg to differ, but no one had asked me.

'This is the great Dwarrowdelf' or something or other. I was too focused on my own thoughts to really pay attention as Gimli stood proud and recited some sort of ballad in a hearty off keyed tone that grated on my ears. I was surprised that even Gandalf had let him continue, considering that the dwarf's voice bounced off of all the walls around us.

Completely tuning out that, my thoughts wandered naturally to more...interesting topics. Legolas was an interesting topic. Why had I seen that image so clearly? Why did it feel so real for that matter? I could still feel the ghost sensation of hands on my stomach. As if in response, my lower stomach clenched almost painfully and I winced. The aching let up after a moment, but didn't fade. I rubbed my abdomen and that seemed to help. I shifted and stood from the hobbit pile that had formed around me and several of them cried out in protest, but quickly filled the gap.

"Why'd ya do that?" Pippin whined as he held tight onto Sam who grimaced at Pip's sharp tone. I gave a pained smile.

"My pain is returning. I need to take some more medicine." Almost immediately, I heard movement behind me and turned to see Legolas already rifling through the med bag. Pippin nodded in reluctant understanding before I turned.

I drew closer to the elf as he pulled out another small sachet of dried herbs and held it up to me along with a waterskin. I grimaced as I grabbed it from his fingers, dreading even tasting their bitterness and he grinned. I took the herbs quickly and joined Legolas on the stone ground.

Since our last conversation hours ago, we hadn't really talked much, and the air between us felt...different. Not uncomfortable or awkward, just different. I lifted my knees to my chest and winced, readjusted, and then folded my arms around my legs before glancing over at Legolas as he put away the empty sachet.

Everything about him glowed in the dim light of Gandalf's staff. I looked down at my own hands and was surprised to learn that I did as well. _How have I missed this?_ I held out my hand in astonishment as the light shimmered along my skin; looking almost as if I was looking at it through a lens with a bloom filter, but a lot more natural and softer. I caught Legolas watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Elves glow in the dark?" His full lips tipped up as I blurted out in common.

"_I'm more surprised that you have only just noticed._" I swatted his arm and he grinned as he easily transitioned the conversation into elvish.

"_There's been a lot on my mind lately!_" I bit out.

"_Of course…,_" His smile fell slightly as he turned his attention briefly back to Gimli's tale about Moria's wealth in Mithril before meeting my eyes again, "_I would be lying if I said that this darkness has not affected me as well...It is as if I shall never see the stars again._" He shuddered. Seeing him so morose from his usual playfulness was disheartening and I found that I didn't like it one bit. I grasped his hand in my fingers and gave a firm squeeze.

"_It won't be long until we are under the glittering stars once more._" I smiled shyly as his intense eyes stared into mine. He pulled my hand toward him until I was wrapped up in his warm embrace.

"_Thank you, Tori. I am grateful for your words of comfort._" His gratitude filled me and I smiled into his tunic.

"_And I am grateful for you."_ I whispered as I nestled further into his arms. He pulled me even closer at the same time I moved, which ended in a not so subtle position in which my lips touched the exposed hollow of his throat. My lips exploded with heat and I shivered as he froze; clenching his arms around me. _Valar! What the hell do I do now?_

I started to pull away from him, breathing in sharply in shock, when my nose was hit by an unfamiliar scent. It was musky, warm, slightly sweet and refreshing; A blessing compared to the Decaying and acrid air of Moria.

Curious, I leaned back into a still frozen Legolas and breathed in again. The scent was stronger and heady, and my stomach fluttered about with butterflies. My cheeks felt hot as I pulled away again.

"_I'm sorry Legolas, I didn't-,"_ I startled as I looked up into his eyes. There was that same look that I had seen ghosting his expressions every once in a while, but this time, I could feel the full force of it in his gaze. His eyes of melted silver bore intensely into mine and ignited a trail of fire from my cheeks down to my belly. His eyes darted down to rest on my lips and his brow furrowed as he leaned down closer to me.

Hy heart began to pound against my ribcage. _What is he thinking?_ I pondered as I continued to stare into his eyes. His face still drew closer. _What is he doing?_ His face now mere inches from mine, and I couldn't look away as he met my gaze again. His breath blew against my lips in a feather light whisper. I took a deep breath through my mouth to calm my raging heart, and it brought his attention back down to my lips.

His arms loosened around me and his hands rose to rest on my shoulders lightly. A line marred his brow and I reached up to clear it on impulse. His furrowed brow cleared and so did his eyes- as if he finally made a decision on his warring thoughts-as a hand grazed up to my neck and into my hair; burning a line of fire along the trail it followed.

I quivered under his hand as his fingers splayed into my roots and the warmth in my belly churned pleasantly. Slowly, he leaned closer, his breath becoming hotter on my lips. The tingle of his closeness tickling the nerves in them. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized that this would most definitely turn into a kiss if I let it continue. _Should I let it continue?_ _Do I want him to stop?_ I questioned myself and a loud, '_No!' _roared back in response.

Giving into the impulse, I arched my neck and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel him, closer, closer, closer, barely a hair's breadth away from touching his lips to mine and-

"And that's how I got this scar!" Gimli boomed with riotous laughter. Legolas pulled back and sucked in breath through his clenched teeth. Now that Legolas had leaned back, his scent that had filled my senses went with him, and I felt hollow, like I was missing something I didn't even know that I needed. My lips still tingled from his breath and I lifted my fingers to the sensitive skin. _I didn't want him to stop..._I frowned at that before looking up at him. His cheeks were brightening an attractive pink that flowed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"_Tori I...please forgive my untoward behavior, it is inexcusable,"_ He stood so quickly that my head spun, "_I think it wise to retire for the night. Sleep well._" Just as quickly as he stood, he retreated back to his own pack.

Fingers still on lips, I watched him as he placed his bedroll, "_I didn't mind…"_ I whispered under my breath, and realized that I meant it. With how recent events had gone down between us, I was starting to see how much being around Legolas affected me and how much I actually enjoyed his ministrations.

I was disappointed as hell when Gimli had interrupted the...kiss, but even more disappointed when Legolas so readily apologized for his actions. I wanted it to happen. Perhaps I wasn't being too honest myself when I said that I didn't know what I was feeling for Legolas. No, I knew what they were from the start, but perhaps I was too afraid to call it for what it was: I liked Legolas...Like really really liked Legolas.

More than any sort of crush that I had for another on Earth. This like that I felt for Legolas went deep, and maybe it was even more than like. The heat in my blood cooled as I watched the rise and fall of his breaths. I didn't think that Legolas and I could ever be this close, especially when compared to our first month in Imladris.

A quiet fell upon the Fellowship as I thought and watched from the edge of the light. The hobbits were the next to sink down to the floor, unrolling their bedrolls with bleary eyes and instantly falling asleep right as they lay down. The men were slower to relax than the hobbits, but slowly, one by one, they rolled out their beds. I watched the hobbits for a little bit. I watched how each of them huddled together into little balls, trying to cover up every inch of themselves from the cooler air with their rag-tag blankets. I pulled mine out of my pack and walked over to them, draping it over their little bodies and smiled as they seemed to relax a little more.

I went back to my pack and unrolled my own bedroll and laid down; letting my thoughts free to wander more about Legolas and the would be kiss as my eyes finally glazed with sleep.

…

I woke with a start to whispers from the hobbits. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to clear the blinding light that seared my retinas before hooding them with a hand. Instantly I felt relief from the light and leaned up onto my elbows. Dense fabric fell away from my shoulders and I frowned. _Didn't I give this to the hobbits last night?_ I fingered the fabric. I looked over to the hobbits; My blanket was still covering their bodies. _But then, whose is this?_

A light smell came from the blanket as it rustled against my skin that I knew without a doubt belonged to Legolas. I held the blanket closer to my chest and smiled a small smile.

Far above me in the ceiling, many pockets and holes were cut and were now filled with sunlight. It wasn't unpleasant to wake up with some sunshine for a change. I sat up more fully and my abdomen and hips cramped up. _Ugh shite! Sore muscles!_ All the stair climbing had seemed to catch up and I was paying for it.

I stood slowly, wincing as the cramping intensified. _What I wouldn't give for some bananas right now._ I ignored the pain as I rolled up my gear and stowed it by the others over by the pillar we had camped by. I passed by as Frodo's curly head popped out from under the blanket. He rubbed his bleary eyes with his small fists and stretched with a yawn. The young Baggins stood and walked up to my side as we neared the ring of already awake companions.

"Good morning!" Gandalf smiled at us both, "For morning it is at last. I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before the day is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us." It was a nice sight seeing the wizard relaxed enough to smoke his pipe.

"I shall be glad. I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here." Gimli had his pipe out as well as Aragorn. Legolas sat far enough away from the coiling pipe smoke and I made to join him.

He met my eyes and stiffened ever so slightly, and I stopped midstep, suddenly feeling very unsure of my step. _Did I do something wrong last night? Is he upset with me?_ My chest ached and I rubbed the spot above my heart absently. Seeing that I stopped, he frowned before lifting an inviting hand out to me. His frown melted into a smile. Relief washed over me as I took his hand and sat by him.

We ate a breakfast of hard bread and meagre rations of jerky as we sat in silence. Slowly the rest of the hobbits woke and Boromir, the last to rise, joined as well. With the last of the gear packed, and our stomachs sufficed, we decided to continue on our journey through the Great Hall.


	25. Chapter 25- Drums in the Deep

**A/N:** Hey all, sorry for not posting last night like I said, life happened...Also may have something to do with the face that I got distracted with looking at LOTR memes my husband. #Sorrynotsorry#Onlythedankestmemeswilldo#Couplegoals#JKhekeptteasingme.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Action scenes aren't really my favorite to write because I feel like I have a lot to improve on, but it will have to do for now. Like always, if you are wanting to keep updated on when the next chapter gets posted, don't forget to archive Starlight in your **Favorites & Follow** lists! Also, if there are any q's that you have for me, such as clarifications feel free to leave me a **Review**! Also, I'm trying to come up with more 'get-to-know-you' q's for Tori to ask Legolas. If you guys want to hear how the wonderful Prince would answer your questions, just leave it in a **Review** for me.

Thank you to all those who have added Starlight to your favorites and follow lists! Every time it's added, I receive a notification via email, and I just love it!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 25: Drums in the Deep_

We left the Great Hall through the northernmost arch and found ourselves inside a wide corridor. There was a faint glimmer of light at the far end of the passage that brightened as we drew closer. The light came from a door to the right of us. Its door still hung on its hinges, although crookedly, and the light shined through the cracks in the splintered wood.

From being in the dark too long, the light was almost too dazzling and bright. Gandalf pushed the door in and stepped into the chamber as the door creaked at his passing. I held my hand over my eyes against the light as I stepped in behind Gimli.

A lone pillar of light shone straight down from a vent in the ceiling onto a slab of rock that sat in the middle of the room. Thousands of dust motes danced in the light as we moved into the room. This room had looked like it had been undisturbed from visitors for years. Dust coated almost everything in sight.

"It looks like a tomb." Frodo muttered softly as he bent closer to the table. We gathered around the table like stone as Gandalf bent down to wipe a hand against the stone to clear the dust. Bold dwarvish lettering appeared.

"There are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here is written in the tongue of Men and Dwarves: 'Balin son of Fudin. Lord of Moria'." Gandalf stood at his full height and looked over to the dwarf of the party with sad eyes. Gimli's head fell silently, helmet hooding his eyes as he knelt by the monolith of his kin.

We left Gimli to his grief in peace in search of some clue as to how Balin had met his end. Further inspection of the room revealed a slew of bones, broken helms, swords and shields over by the door that we came through. The room was in severe disrepair with large gaping holes littering the walls.

Some of the holes held dilapidated wooden chests and crates which had long been plundered and picked clean of their treasures. In a far corner, tossed precariously on a pile of rubble as an unwanted prize, sat a large and dusty tome. Gandalf gingerly picked it up and brought it to the tomb slab. It crackled and popped at the bindings as he opened the dusty and well worn book.

"It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk," The wizard finally said, looking up briefly to catch Gimli's attention before reading again, " I guess that it began with their coming to the Dimrill Dale nigh on thirty years ago: the pages seem to have numbers referring to the years after their arrival." He scrolled through the page and stopped his fingers on a particular passage.

"Listen to this! 'We drove out the orcs from the ground from the great gate and guard'_-_ I think...The next word is blurred and burned. Probably, 'room-we slew many in the bright'- I think- 'sun in the dale. Flói was killed by an arrow. He slew the great.' I can read no more for quite a while." Gandalf's eyes narrowed, willing the burned and blurred scrawling hand to become readable. He sighed in frustration as he turned page after page.

We waited on baited breath and patience as Gandalf flitted through the crackling pages, when he suddenly stayed his hand on a page towards the end of the book.

"Wait, here is something; a large bold hand using an elvish script."

"That would be Ori's hand," Gimli spoke, looking over Gandalf's arm into the book. His eyes were rimmed red and even his burly beard could not hide his blotchy and reddened cheeks, "He could write well and speedily, and often used the elvish characters." The old man patted Gimli's shoulder softly before looking back down at the book. The poor dwarf was trying his damndest to appear strong. My heart broke for him.

"I fear he had ill tidings to record in a fair hand," Gandalf looked back, as if waiting for permission. Gimli nodded and Gandalf continued, "The first clear word is 'sorrow', but the rest of the line is lost, unless it ends in 'estre'." He leaned closer to the book, squinting his eyes, "Yes, it must be 'yestre' followed by 'day being the tenth of November, Balin, Lord of Moria, fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in the Mirror mere...up from east up the Silverlode'. The remainder of the page is so blurred that I can hardly make anything out, but I think I can read…,"

His eyes skimmed further down the page, trailing a long bony finger down the stained page, "We have barred the gates', and then 'can hold them long if', and then perhaps 'horrible' and 'suffer'," He turned a couple more pages and frowned very deeply, "It is grim reading. I fear their end was cruel. Listen. 'We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We cannot get out. The end comes' and then 'drums, drums in the deep'." He flipped another page, "The last thing written is in a trailing scrawl of elf letters: 'They are coming'. There is no-," A loud crash of metal and rock crashed and continued to echo throughout the whole room for several minutes.

We all stood frozen around Balin's tomb and waited for the crashing to cease before we all turned in unison to the origin of the sound. Little Pip had a nasty looking arrow in his hand and stood over an open and gaping hole in the floor with wide guilty eyes.

Gandalf stormed over to the hobbit, "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in to rid us of your stupidity!" The wizard growled fiercely. Pippin shrank further, dropping the decrepit arrow from his tight grasp, "We need to move on for we have tarried here too long!" Gandalf motioned us to the doors.

None of us had barely taken a step toward the door, when a very light and faint, _Dum_ sounded from the deep beneath us. Legolas gripped my shoulders tightly as another _Dum dum_ sounded. My stomach filled with dread as it just seemed to grow louder and faster. The ground and walls around us vibrated with the drumming in the deep.

Some kind of horn rang out in the distance and then came the inhuman shrieks and calls with the stampede of thousands of shuffling feet.

"They are coming!" Legolas warned the company, pulling me further from the door before stepping protectively in front of me. _Dum dum Boom_. A rain of dust and some stones fell free of the walls as they shook with the beat of the drums. Their pace gained speed; keeping in time with my frantic heart. What were we supposed to do now? Were we trapped?

"Slam the Doors and wedge them!" Aragorn yelled over the noise to Boromir. Boromir bolted to the doors and pulled them shut quickly.

"No!" The wizard bellowed, "We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way if we get a chance." Another thunderous _Boom_ sounded along with another drawn out horn call as the shuffling of feet began to fall in the corridor. The hobbits fell back behind Legolas at my sides, clinging desperately to the hilts of their dirks. I pulled my dagger close to my chest, before unsheathing it.

A chorus of rings sounded throughout the room as swords were drawn while Legolas favored his bow, notching an arrow. Gimli stood in front of his cousin's tomb with a look of pure fury etched into the lines of his face.

"Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin, Lord of Moria?" He gruffed deeply as he hefted his axe menacingly. Gandalf ran to the door, thrusting his staff out into the corridor while taking a quick peek before jumping back into the room.

"There are Orcs, and a great deal many of them!" Boromir peeked out and narrowly avoided a shoddy arrow through the face.

"They have a cave troll!" He said with desperate exasperation as he stacked another rusted sword onto our make-shift blockade, "There is no hope of escape if they come through the other door!" Boromir held his shield at the ready with his sword held high and poised.

"There is no sound outside here yet." Aragorn pointed his great sword, Anduril, at the door he stood by.

As the shuffling in the corridor became more tumultuous-How that was even possible, I have no idea-we retreated further back into the chamber. A cacophony of sick and twisted laughter bounced against the shaking walls, sending stabs of cold sweats all over my body. _We cannot get out!_ The last words from the book bounced around my mind darkly.

_Bam_. I looked around frantically as the noise echoed. _Bam!_ This time even louder the sound carried into the room along with the shaking of the blockade-door. Horror gripped my stomach in knots painfully as a massive green scaled arm crashed through the buckling and abused wood to reach into the room blindly.

Boromir charged in, swinging his sword savagely at the monster arm, only to have it notched into the inhuman flesh and wretched from his grasp. A large toeless foot kicked in from underneath the door, spraying bits of splintering wood to the ground before the door.

My stomach cramped further in fear and I doubled over from the fear, leaning heavily against Legolas' taut back to grip his tunic tightly. His muscles relaxed slightly as he leaned in against my touch, but he kept his bow strung and ready.

"The Shire!" Frodo surged forward so fast, that I almost missed as his glowing blue blade delved deeply into the green foot. The monster on the other side kicked wildly and its howl shook the wood of the door. Frodo held fast to his blade and pulled it free; sickly black liquid dripping from it and falling to the floor with thin smoke tendrils.

The door began to rattle and tremble, cracking the wood right down the center. Boromir and Frodo rerouted back right as the door buckled one last time from the opposition behind it and gave way to a line of nightmarish beings that entered the room one by one. They moved like skittering rodents and spiders, hunching low in a scuttling run, holding their crude axes and swords high in the air.

Legolas let arrows fly as Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf jumped into the fray. What felt like an eternity, when in reality a few moments, thirteen dirty bodies crumpled and littered the chamber floor, lying in pools of stinking black blood. I peeked around Legolas to see the Orcs retreating back through the hole in the door. A brief and unsettling quiet descended upon us.

Gandalf was the first to rouse, his staff clacking on the stone as his robed shuffled against the ground, "Now is the time! Let us go, before the troll returns!" He shouted. Before we could even get our frozen feet to move, a bellowing roar shook the chamber walls as an enormous troll burst through the remaining barrier; giant and daunting spear in a grimey clawed hand. I fell back from the sheer force of the sound, right into Frodo and time seemed to stop for a moment as the troll's coal black eyes darted about the room.

I slid behind Frodo as its pitch dark eyes landed on us and then chaos erupted. It charged, knocking Boromir's shield arm aside, brutally shoving him to the ground. The beast stayed its course, gaining momentum as a juggernaut wall of pure muscle and malice. It hoisted its spear, aiming right for Frodo and I and my heart lurched painfully as it threw it right for us.

Several things happened in that moment as I saw the spear hurdle toward us in slow motion: Aragorn swinging Anduril in a wide arc down on the troll's head, cleaving it in half; Gimli screaming on top of Balin's tomb for more challengers; and Legolas. His Silvery blue eyes met mine and panic flitted across his face right as the spear met its mark with Frodo and I felt searing pain flash through my body as I smashed into the wall behind us.

I crumpled to the floor with a motionless Frodo in my lap. I blinked furiously at the blurring before my eyes and passed out just as strong arms hefted me up and then I knew only blackness.

...

**A/N: **Oh dear, what has happened to our poor little Tori this time? Check back in next week to see what fate has in store for our beloved little elfling..I promise it will be something you aren't expecting...unless you've been catching onto my subtle foreshadowing...#probablynotthatsubtle


	26. Chapter 26- Into the Woods

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the late posting tonight. Also, sorry that it's not a long chapter and that it's not a good place to leave off. I've had quite a bit going on lately. I will be making the next chapter longer because there will be a lot to happen. Also, yay! They're in Lothlorien! They will be there for a while, so prepare for more Legolas and Tori moments. Also, anyone have nay guesses to who Tori has been seeing in her dreams? If you guys want to be updated on when the next chapter is updated, **Follow & Favorite** Starlight to receive notifications! Also, I LOVE getting **Review**s. Even if it's just to tell me something as simple as what you think of the story so far!

Namárië,

Tasarin

_Chapter 26: Into the Woods_

One of the first things to encroach upon my sense as I roused was nasty ass body odor. _Ugh, Boromir!_ The next bit was that I was gracefully being carried like a sack of potatoes over his beefy shoulder and said shoulder was digging painfully into my lower abdomen with every jarring step. I moaned as a particularly painful wave wracked my body and I smacked Boromir's shoulder blade with the butt of my hand.

"Let me down." I groaned as he stopped and set me on my feet. The instant that his hands retreated, my stomach cramped up so hard that I fell to my knees with a hiss.

"My Lady?" Boromir reached for me at the same time I swatted away his hand. Despite his well meaning gesture, I couldn't handle his nauseating stench; something about it was annoyingly frustrating and I couldn't help it as my temper flared along with another wave of pain.

"Just leave me alone for a moment." I bit out through clenched teeth, but was minutely relieved when Boromir obeyed my wish. I looked around as the others in the company rested around me. Each of their eyes held a haunting sadness, and the air was heavy. Something was missing from my companions that I couldn't put a finger on as I looked at each of them. Frodo was bent over in pain, Sam had a very large gash from brow to hairline and the other hobbits' faces were streaked with dirt and tears.

Legolas lingered close by and when I had met his eyes, he came forward, kneeling down to gather me into his arms. His smell was wonderful, and I smiled into his neck as he held me. His scent calmed me and I relaxed further against him as I felt fatigue pull at my consciousness.

"_Are you in pain?_" His voice sounded rough like he had been yelling for hours. The last thing I remembered was getting slammed against the wall with Frodo. The back of my head felt a little tender, but it was my middle that was sore and cramping. With first the attack of the Watcher and then the spear, it was little wonder why I was in such pain.

"_It hurts_." I winced as he pulled me into his arms and stood. His eyes were silver in the fading light. _How long have I been out for?_

"_Where does it hurt?"_ His eyebrows pulled together worriedly as his eyes roamed around my face. I rested my head against his chest, feeling the pull of sleep again despite the pain, "Tori?" Legolas' panicked voice roused me.

"_Sorry...My head hurts a little," I cringed as another cramped rolled through and I gasped. My eyes filled with tears._

"_Where else, Tori?"_ I couldn't find the words so I rested one of my shaky hands where it hurt, "_Rest now, Tori, I will take care of you and carry you to Lothlórien."_ The pain started to dull again, and I dropped into a restless sleep.

…

There was a bright white light all around as I opened my eyes. Like being in a room where everything was clean and pristine, but instead of a room, I was in a sea of billowing white clouds that were soft as cotton candy. _Where the hell…?_

"_Hello again, Little One."_ A booming yet gentle voice called from behind me and I recognized it immediately. I turned and my eyes met the deep blue ones of the Ellon that I had dreamt about in Rivendell. I had honestly forgotten about him during our travels. I realized that I hadn't dreamt about him since I left Rivendell. _I wonder why?_

"_Hello…"_ I floundered, trying to remember a name, but I never could remember the dreams that I had of him. They were always fuzzy, but this dream felt so different from the others; almost clearer. He chuckled.

"_Are you ready this time?"_ That took me aback.

"_Ready for what?" _His lips stretched over pearly white teeth as he smiled kindly. His eyes were so tender as he watched me shift from foot to foot. Why did he look at me like that? Like I was something very precious to him?

"_To listen."_ He said simply, stepping closer to me. I looked up into his eyes. He was unbearably tall. Like, taller than Glorfindel by a foot at least.

"_I don't understand."_ He nodded thoughtfully before kneeling to my height.

"_I know, my Elenwin."_ _Young Star_. I started at the name, a feeling of nostalgia blooming warmly in my chest.

"_That's not my name."_ Even my voice sounded unsure and more like a question than a statement.

"_Of course it's not."_ His lips curled into a smirk for a moment, but then softened, "_There is not much time left before you wake, my dear. I need you to relay a message for me._"

"_What kind of message?"_ He held out his massive hand to me and I placed mine in his.

"_It is a message to the Lady of the Golden Wood; Tell her that the time has come."_ I waited for him to say more, but it had seemed that that was the whole message.

"_That's it?"_ His laughter was infectious as it filled the open space around us.

"_Yes, that is all. She will know what it means."_ I shook my head in exasperation.

"_Of course she will_." I said under my breath. He smiled in amusement but stood swiftly.

"_Wait, where are you going?"_ His presence was oddly comforting and the thought of him leaving filled me with sadness. His large hand dwarfed my check as he held it softly.

"_We will have more time to talk another night in your dreams, little star."_

"_Can I at least have your name?"_ He considered me thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded.

"_You may. Some call me Atandil." _

"_Some?"_ I asked dubiously and he smiled mischievously as he turned away.

"_It's time to wake, my dear."_ His voice bounced around me as he started to fade into the white.

…

It was bright as I came to. The soft whisper of fabric beneath my legs as I roused. _What a strange dream_. I had actually remembered it this time though, oddly enough. The pain in my abdomen felt muted, more like a dull ache to be annoyed about. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around curiously.

I rested in a very large bed, wrapped comfortably in lusciously soft cream sheets and blankets of golden yellow. My eyes landed on a form sitting in a chair beside my bed; Legolas. His eyes were open, but glazed with a restful sleep.

It had been something that I wasn't used to much when I had first been to Rivendell, but I had always been told that I slept with my eyes open on earth. It wasn't that hard to get used to. The skin under his eyes were very pale lavender, a classic sign of not getting enough sleep. He hardly looked comfortable in the posture he slept in.

"_Legolas?"_ My throat felt dry and my voice sounded hoarse. I swallowed right as his eyes started to clear.

"_Tori! Oh, How my heart sings to see you awake and well. How are you? Are you still in pain?"_ He sat down onto the bed and I fell into him as his weight dipped into the mattress. He held me closely in his arms.

"_I'm feeling better...What happened after I fell unconscious?"_ Legolas noticeably tensed and held me tighter.

"_We fled, and-,"_ The door opened suddenly, and in walked the most beautiful Elleth I have ever seen. Arwen was stunning, but this she-elf shined bright as the morning sun. Her blue eyes twinkled like the sunrise over the crystal waters of the ocean. She smiled as she took in how close Legolas and I were. Legolas cleared his throat and stood from the bed, looking hesitantly at me. His face started coloring before he vacated the room. The door closed with an almost inaudible click, and then I was alone with the shining elleth.

"_Your companions have told me that you are called Tori."_ She glided forward and gracefully floated(?) down into the seat that Legolas had been in moments before. I nodded shyly as she watched me. There was a small pressure in between my brows for a moment, but then it faded, leaving behind a funny tingly feeling.

"_That was the name I was given."_ I confirmed. Her brows knitted together briefly, before smoothing again.

"_I am Galadriel. Welcome to Lothlórien."_


End file.
